La Chambre Noire (camera obscura)
by admamu
Summary: "C'est une étreinte qui dure, il n'y a pas d'urgence et, par la puissance de ses bras, John crée autour de l'autre, une camisole de tendresse. Et s'il pouvait, fol espoir, en ne faisant rien, en le serrant si fort que l'autre se coulerait au-dedans de lui, le plonger dans une pure béatitude…" Johnlock post saison 4
1. Les seins de Mary

Hello les gens,

Me revoilà avec cette dernière petite chose que j'ai commise! Elle est plus courte que la précédente (seulement 6 chapitres) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant.

Pour l'écrire, je me suis donné trois contraintes:

\- un seul point de vue par chapitre;

\- écrire certaines scènes au présent;

\- unité de lieu pour l'action principale.

Ma plus grande crainte : être OOC mais je vous laisse juge...

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de si gentilles reviews sur le dernier chapitre de "Tous les jours du reste de sa vie" : Tiky, Aryu, Lisa et Misew. *Coeurs sur vous*

Je poste le vendredi, peut-être une semaine une deux.

Allez et comme le dit un autre docteur, très apprécié aussi : Géronimo!

* * *

Il aimait bien les seins de Mary. C'est un peu stupide de dire ça car on ne peut pas réduire une personne à une partie de son corps. Mais c'était vrai, il aimait bien ses seins et il lui disait souvent. « J'aime bien tes seins. » C'était devenu une blague entre eux, qui ne la faisait pas toujours rire. Parfois ça l'amusait, quand ils venaient de faire l'amour et qu'il caressait négligemment la peau délicate de ses mamelons. Parfois, ça l'agaçait, quand elle partait travailler et qu'il laissait glisser un regard un peu trop insistant sur son décolleté. « Je ne suis pas qu'une paire de nichons, John » disait-elle en lui baisant le front, les clés déjà dans la main, alors qu'il aurait voulu la serrer un peu plus longtemps contre lui.

Ils étaient petits et ronds et ni la grossesse, ni l'allaitement, qui n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour être dommageable, ne les avaient déformés. Elle avait la peau très fine et, en y regardant de près, il pouvait voir courir de petites veines bleues, dont il aimait suivre les méandres avec ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les grosses poitrines, peut-être parce qu'elles lui rappelaient celle de sa mère et c'était un critère rédhibitoire pour choisir ses petites amies ou même ses coups d'un soir. Quand il était gamin, il avait eu parfois l'impression d'étouffer lorsqu'elle le câlinait d'un peu trop près, en particulier devant l'école et surtout devant les copains. « Ta mère, elle a vraiment des gros nibards » avait dit une fois un gosse de deux ans plus âgé que lui et ça avait été sa première bagarre. Il avait huit ans et il était revenu à la maison avec un énorme coquard à l'œil droit. Il n'avait donné aucune explication et Harriet s'était moqué de lui pendant une semaine.

De toutes celles qui ont précédé Mary, il ne peut pas dire qu'il ait préféré quelque chose en particulier. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux. Il a eu des relations qui ont duré plusieurs mois mais jamais plus d'une année et quand il était en fac de médecine, c'était les études avant tout. Il a eu beaucoup d'aventures d'un soir, et honte sur lui, il ne se rappelle plus du visage de certaines.

A son retour d'Afghanistan, il y a eu très vite dans sa vie ce quelque chose qui était un obstacle à tout engagement. Il comprend maintenant que toutes les femmes qu'il a fréquentées à l'époque étaient des essais infructueux pour obtenir un truc qu'il ne voulait pas en réalité : une normalité de façade. Entre elles et l'autre, le choix était vite fait.

« Tu te rappelles comme tu étais chiant avec toutes mes maîtresses ? dit-il en brisant un silence qui n'est pas oppressant.

\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ?

\- J'y pense, c'est tout.

\- Tu étais pathétique ! »

Mise à part Sarah, une seule l'a marqué. Il ne l'avait pas emmenée à Baker Street et leur rencontre s'était limitée à une seule nuit. Elle s'appelait Lucy et il n'a jamais su son nom de famille. Cette fille, parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et il avait trop bu ce soir-là pour être capable de se soucier de la différence d'âges entre eux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il avait été sobre, cette fille l'avait laissé pantois. C'était une petite brune, au corps très fin, presque plat, sans rondeur, mais elle avait fait preuve d'une telle autorité, que son physique ne pouvait laisser prévoir, et d'une telle incandescence au lit, ne cherchant pas à le satisfaire lui mais à se satisfaire, elle, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres avant elle, plus dociles, qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir autant joui avec une femme. Il avait été presque effrayé qu'une femme pût avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin dans une chambre d'hôtel anonyme, elle était déjà partie, sans rien laisser, même pas un numéro de téléphone. Plusieurs soirs, il était retourné dans le pub où il l'avait rencontrée mais elle n'était jamais réapparue. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi l'autre, qui voyait tout, ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à ce propos. Il est certain pourtant que l'état dans lequel cette fille l'avait mis, avait dû se voir et pendant plusieurs jours, il avait été mentalement absent, se repassant de manière obsessionnelle le film de cette unique nuit.

« J'ai couché une fois avec une fille, tu ne l'as pas connue. C'était un vrai feu d'artifice, reprend-il en soufflant sur sa tasse.

\- Je m'en souviens. C'est la seule, à part Mary, qui t'ait fait une si forte impression.

\- Tu l'avais vu ?

\- John ! Tu as porté ton pénis en bandoulière pendant plusieurs jours après cette fille. C'en était même gênant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

John ne l'entend pas, parce que ce n'est même pas un rire, à peine un sourire mais il sait que l'autre a retroussé ses lèvres, avec cet air parfaitement irritant d'être si content de lui.

« Parce que c'était important pour toi… »

La première fois qu'il avait pu toucher les seins de Mary, il s'en souvient très bien. C'était en juin et elle portait un chemisier blanc en lin sur un pantalon noir. Mary ne mettait jamais de chaussures à talons et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait : sa simplicité vestimentaire. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines mais ils étaient restés très sages, à part quelques baisers, rien de plus ne s'était produit. Il était tellement épuisé par le simple fait de vivre à l'époque qu'il n'avait même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour être entreprenant. Au tout début de leur relation, elle lui avait timidement demandé :

« Tu sors d'une histoire douloureuse ?

\- On peut dire ça, avait-il répondu en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Mon meilleur ami s'est suicidé. Devant moi. »

En tout cas, ce soir de juin, ils avaient beaucoup ri et pas mal bu. Mary était très drôle et elle avait souvent un ton sarcastique qui ne lui déplaisait pas. En la raccompagnant chez elle, il l'avait embrassée un peu fougueusement contre la porte de son appartement en se disant : « cette femme est ma bouée de sauvetage, je ne dois pas la laisser la filer ». Ce qui était idiot car elle était déjà très amoureuse de lui et il aurait fallu qu'il lui révélât un vice odieux ou un passé trouble pour qu'elle s'enfuît. Ce qui l'aurait fait rester d'autant plus, la connaissant. Il avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise et à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, il avait caressé ses seins. Elle avait soupiré contre ses lèvres.

« Enfin ! avait-elle dit. J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais »

Elle avait pris sa main et l'avait fait entrer chez elle. Il n'était jamais reparti.

Il n'était pas encore très vaillant ce soir-là et elle avait accueilli son désir fébrile avec une douce bienveillance. Elle n'avait rien réclamé, attentive à ne pas le brusquer, comme s'il avait été un vase précieux, brisé par une autre main que la sienne, une main insouciante et oublieuse. Il ne sait pas si la comparaison tient la route parce qu'il ne s'est jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de délicat mais entre ses mains, à elle, il avait eu l'impression d'être un objet de grande valeur, qu'un simple souffle ou un mot mal choisi aurait pu éparpiller de nouveau. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec l'énergie du désespoir, croyant peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas la force pour une autre fois mais retrouvant déjà, entre ses bras, le goût de se sentir vivant. Il avait été assez brouillon et quand il y repense, il a presque honte de l'amant médiocre qu'il avait été. Il ne l'avait pas fait jouir et elle avait eu la politesse de ne pas lui avouer sur le moment. C'était bien plus tard qu'elle avait enfin osé lui dire.

« Notre première fois a été un vrai désastre » lui avait-elle dit un après-midi, la tête calée contre son épaule et effleurant nonchalamment le bras qui serrait sa taille.

« J'étais une épave » avait-il répondu, un peu penaud mais il lui avait caressé les fesses, en amant plus sûr de lui désormais.

« De toute façon, même si tu n'avais pas réussi à bander, je t'aurais gardé. Tu étais trop craquant…

\- Trop aimable. Je ne te savais pas si charitable » Et il avait roulé sur elle.

« Détrompe-toi, John. Je ne fais pas dans le caritatif. Je ne pense jamais qu'à mon plaisir, même s'il est à venir »

Ce premier soir, et il ne l'a pas regretté, et il ne regrette toujours pas, après qu'il ait eu joui, un plaisir presque douloureux tant il avait été la preuve qu'il n'était pas mort avec l'autre finalement, il avait pleuré dans le cou de Mary. Il s'était accroché à elle et elle avait semé de petits baisers dans ses cheveux.

Heureusement pour lui, et surtout pour elle, il s'était amélioré par la suite. Et ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Contrairement au reste, quand il s'agissait de sexe, Mary était très franche et savait lui dire, sans détour, ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Je voudrais savoir, John, est-ce que mes seins ressemblent à ce point à de petites brioches ? Non, parce que, quand tu les malaxes comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu… pétris du pain. »

« Touche-moi… mets tes doigts… là, juste là…Oh ! John… Recommence… fais ça … exactement ça…fais comme je dis… » Et elle mettait sa main sur sa main.

Il aurait pu être vexé et s'étendre sur sa longue expérience et sur combien il avait eu de maîtresses avant elle et sur le fait qu'aucune n'avait fait de réclamation. Mais elle aurait accueilli ses remarques avec un grand éclat de rire et il aurait dû ravaler sa fierté. L'assurance qu'elle mettait en toute chose face à lui, était une raison, sinon la seule, pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été une ombre, au contraire de toutes les autres personnes, hommes ou femmes, qui gravitaient autour de lui pendant son deuil, interminable. A son grand étonnement, elle avait été capable, sans faire d'éclat, de le détricoter, lui, pauvre bobine de fil tout emmêlé et de le rembobiner patiemment, pour qu'il sût enfin d'où il venait et où il allait, peut-être.

« Mary a été ma bouée de sauvetage » dit-il de nouveau dans la pénombre. Il sait que l'autre peut suivre le fil de ses pensées rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux et que la remarque qui va suivre n'est qu'une tentative affectueuse de lui faire croire qu'il est surprenant.

« Tu fais un AVC ou quelque chose d'avoisinant ? Non ? Parce que tu donnes vraiment l'impression que toute ta vie est en train de défiler devant toi. Entre nous, cette idée est complétement stupide. Je ne vois pas comment un cerveau en manque d'oxygène pourrait dépenser son énergie à générer des souvenirs inutiles à sa survie… »

John attend. Après les remarques pédantes et ironiques viennent toujours des vérités plus intimes. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps.

« Oui John, Mary a été ta bouée de sauvetage…

\- Mais… » Parce qu'il y a souvent un mais quand il commence par répéter la phrase de John.

« Mais… je t'ai fait naviguer plus loin… »

C'est assez cruel mais il ne peut pas lui donner tort. Et pourtant, dieu comme il a aimé cette femme ! Avant le retour de l'autre, il avait cru avoir définitivement trouvé le bonheur et si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il aurait montré cette jolie blonde pendue à son bras et il aurait ri.

Et puis l'autre était revenu… Et quitte à rester dans la métaphore maritime, si Mary l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, l'autre le faisait voguer sur une corvette à trois mâts, et souvent sur des mers agitées. Et c'était ça exactement qu'il aimait.

Après ce retour fracassant, et douloureux pour la prise de conscience qu'elle impliquait pour lui, sa dépression douce l'avait repris. Cette mélancolie qui le lancinait depuis la puberté et qui l'avait quitté le temps de son affectation en Afghanistan. Quand il avait été démobilisé, elle l'attendait, comme une amie, sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. « Bon sang, s'était-il dit, est-ce que je vais devoir passer toute ma vie comme ça ? » De manière totalement improbable, il avait rencontré l'autre quelques semaines après et pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré cette première rencontre, il s'était senti vivant.

« Quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, tu savais que j'avais un fond dépressif, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah, elle défile mais dans le désordre » Le ton est amusé mais il y a dans cette voix de la place, beaucoup de place pour y mettre tout ce que John voudrait y mettre.

« Je savais que tu ne souffrais pas de stress post-traumatique et que tu avais besoin d'un stimulant pour te sortir de ta torpeur. Je l'ai prouvé en te donnant l'occasion de te passer de ta canne. Une démonstration, parfois, vaut mieux qu'un long discours. »

Lorsque l'autre était revenu, le manque était apparu comme une évidence. S'il y avait une chose dont il avait besoin pour respirer librement et sentir le sang pulser dans ses veines, c'était de voir le champ de bataille. Mycroft avait eu raison et l'avait compris au premier regard. En continuant à vivre tranquillement aux côtés de Mary, et malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, il aurait fini tôt ou tard par prendre des anti-dépresseurs.

En voyant l'autre ressurgir tel un ressuscité, John, par-delà sa colère légitime, avait avalé une grande goulée d'air et s'était dit que sa vie repartait. Le monde autour de lui recommençait à tourner, remué par l'effervescence d'un seul homme.

John porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et savoure son thé. Il y a deux ou trois choses qu'il a réussi à lui apprendre, comme savoir préparer correctement le thé. Il lève le menton et le regarde mais son visage est caché derrière un livre.

« Tu as sauvé ma vie trois fois, murmure John.

\- J'aurais dit plus, tu dois mal compter, lui est-il répondu sans que le livre ne soit baissé.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle »

John croise enfin ce regard bleu-gris-vert – il ne sait plus trop – et l'autre lui sourit.

Mary l'avait compris et l'avait littéralement jeté dans ses bras. Elle avait dit : « tu vas le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? » et puis : « tu dois le revoir… ». Elle voulait qu'il fût heureux, pleinement et tant pis si le prix à payer avait été de le voir moins. Elle avait compris beaucoup plus de choses que lui et elle était sans doute la plus intelligente des trois – n'en déplaise au plus orgueilleux. Il se demande parfois si elle n'a pas été malheureuse d'en savoir autant.

La réapparition de l'autre avait été aussi une chance pour elle et elle l'avait saisie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire ensuite, une petite vie bien tranquille à ses côtés ne l'aurait pas satisfaite. On ne change pas du tout au tout, aussi facilement. Quand vous avez parcouru le globe en vous retournant continuellement par crainte d'un danger éventuel, quand le taux d'adrénaline dans votre sang a atteint des niveaux exagérément élevés, vous ne pouvez pas vous réveiller un matin et vous contenter, comme seule prise de risque, du choix de la jupe plus ou moins courte que vous allez porter. Elle était comme lui et sans le savoir, ils s'étaient bien choisis.

Il lui en veut toujours, c'est bizarre d'en vouloir à une morte mais c'est la vérité, il lui en veut de tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Tous ces secrets et ces mensonges, comme s'il n'avait pas été assez digne pour entendre le pire. Encore maintenant, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi s'il avait tout appris plus tôt. Peut-être l'aurait-il quittée, il ne sait pas, mais il aurait préféré savoir.

Elle avait dit vouloir le protéger. Pourquoi tous ceux qui l'aiment, enfin juste ces deux-là, les plus impossibles, et qui sont aussi ceux qu'il aime le plus, ont toujours voulu le protéger ? Cette manie, qu'ils ont eue, de vouloir le considérer fragile. Ils ont fait la paire, tous les deux, elle et l'autre, à lui tourner autour et à construire, entre lui et le monde, un mur indestructible sur lequel ils ont veillé, jalousement, tour à tour.

« Tu n'as jamais été jaloux d'elle » dit John après avoir vidé sa tasse. Les yeux à la couleur indéfinie sont fixés sur lui maintenant et le livre a été abandonné. Ce regard insistant et qui ne lâche rien ne l'embarrasse pas, il y est habitué.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ?

\- Parce qu'elle avait pris ta place.

\- Sans lui manquer respect et vraiment j'ai adoré cette femme… Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse prendre ma place, John. »

Bien entendu, il a raison.

Mary lui avait menti, terriblement, et elle avait voulu partir, pour régler seule son dernier problème. Mais elle ne lui a jamais fait de mal. Elle l'avait blessé, certes, mais il s'était relevé et l'autre, imperturbable et sacrificiel, avait remué ciel et terre pour tout résoudre.

Non, elle ne lui a jamais fait de mal. Le malheur est toujours arrivé par l'autre. Plusieurs fois, violemment, à lui couper le souffle pendant des mois, à le rendre dingue. Mais c'est lui, à chaque fois, qui l'a réanimé. A croire qu'il possède le pouvoir d'arrêter et de faire repartir son cœur, à loisir.

Il a fini son thé alors il pose sa tasse, par terre, au pied du lit. Puis il reprend sa place, assis en tailleur. Il s'adosse au montant du lit et il regarde l'autre, en face de lui. Il est appuyé contre les oreillers, étendu dans la longueur du lit. Il feuillette son livre, sans s'arrêter sur une page précise. Il attend. Il est parfois d'une disponibilité inquiétante. Il a au coin des lèvres un sourire que John sait très bien interpréter, c'est comme s'il savait d'avance tout ce que John pourrait dire. Ce n'est pas un sourire agaçant, et John le trouve même réconfortant. De toute façon, ils ont atteint un tel degré d'intimité que plus rien n'est gênant entre eux désormais.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais avec toi. Après toutes ces années.

\- Moi non plus. C'est à se demander… »

Il se redresse dans le lit et glisse ses jambes sous la couette.

« Tu as froid ? demande John.

\- Un peu »

Une fois qu'il est bien installé, il ose :

« Tu as fini ta petite introspection ? »

John sourit mais ne répond pas. Cet homme est un piège et il est empêtré dedans depuis tellement longtemps. Tout ça à cause de cette tendresse acerbe, à laquelle il n'a jamais su résister. Et d'autres choses aussi…

A leur retour de Marrakech, à peine avaient-ils passé la porte, qu'il avait plaqué Mary contre le mur, dans le couloir. Sa rage était telle qu'il avait voulu lui faire mal. Sa tête avait cogné le mur, et elle avait lâché son sac, sidérée un instant par sa brutalité. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas voulu expliquer, il voulait uniquement la toucher, la prendre, et lui faire mal à hauteur de la colère et de l'effroi qu'il avait ressentis en pensant que peut-être il l'avait perdue. En la regardant droit dans les yeux, il avait dégrafé son chemisier et c'était quand il avait porté les mains à son pantalon, qu'elle l'avait arrêté.

« Non, John, pas comme ça, je ne veux pas… »

Elle avait pris ses mains et elle les avait tenues entre leurs deux corps. Il avait baissé les yeux, honteux, et avait blotti son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie, Mary ? Tu savais que je ne le supporterais pas…

\- Il m'a semblé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour toi et pour Rosie.

\- Promets que tu ne partiras plus. Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir…

\- Je sais, John, je sais… Je promets. »

C'est le dernier souvenir d'une étreinte avec elle. C'est terrible et ça le mine, encore maintenant, parce qu'il voudrait se souvenir du dernier moment doux et tendre et joyeux qu'ils ont eu ensemble. Mais après cet instant, dont il n'est pas glorieux, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la tenir dans ses bras et toutes les autres fois, celles qui ont précédé, il les confond. Il n'arrive pas à dire : « la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour, c'était tel jour, à telle heure et j'avais fait ça et ça dans la journée. »

Il voudrait tellement se rappeler la dernière fois et être heureux en y repensant.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas, lui est-il lancé de l'autre bout du lit.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Tu m'en as parlé, une fois, après un cauchemar. Tu as la même expression, là, en moins intense.

\- Tu répertories toutes mes expressions et toutes les pensées qui y sont associées ?

\- John… »

Ce n'est pas un ton scandalisé ou ému ou blessé. C'est un léger rappel à l'ordre, comme une petite tape sur le museau, comme si c'était l'évidence même que l'autre fasse ça : tenir un répertoire de ce qu'il dit, fait ou ressent.

« Elle me file entre les doigts… » ajoute John.

Cela fait cinq ans que Mary est morte maintenant et il la regrette chaque jour. Il a bien essayé au bout de deux ans de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il s'est inscrit sur un site de rencontres mais ça s'est arrêté là. L'autre lui a foutu une paix royale et n'a fait aucun commentaire mais il n'a pas fait d'efforts et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Car qui peut rivaliser avec une tueuse professionnelle ? Il a réalisé que d'élever sa fille, de travailler à mi-temps comme médecin et de courir derrière des criminels le reste de ses journées lui suffisaient et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour une maman de substitution pour Rosie, qui n'en avait pas besoin au vu de son air parfaitement épanoui.

Cette femme, sa femme, l'a hanté et son fantôme a rodé des semaines entières, autour de lui. Il savait qu'il était dément et son état aurait perduré, il aurait demandé, de son propre chef, à se faire interner. Et comme d'habitude, l'autre est venu le chercher, avec armes et fracas. Comme un patient qui sort d'un long coma et à qui on retire la sonde respiratoire, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les poumons, la première fois qu'il l'avait revu. C'était trop douloureux de le voir en vie, lui, alors qu'elle, elle était partie. Mais, de manière époustouflante, il avait recommencé ses tours de magie, et vraiment, cet homme est un magicien, car il avait réussi à faire fuir le fantôme. Et malgré la souffrance qui plombait son corps, c'était physique cette douleur, comme celle qui l'avait écrasé des années auparavant et dont Mary l'avait sauvé, il avait pu de nouveau marcher droit.

Il était revenu vivre auprès de lui. Car si l'une n'était plus là, il restait encore l'autre, et pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre place qu'auprès de l'un des deux.

« Tu devrais dormir maintenant, murmure l'autre. Tu travailles demain et tu n'es plus tout jeune. Tu te fatigues plus vite.

\- C'est adorable toutes ces gentillesses que tu me dis. Et je n'ai pas encore atteint la cinquantaine.

\- On s'en fiche de ton âge. Tu es comme ça, c'est tout. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai que trois ans de moins que toi. Je prends soin de toi. Mais si ça t'embête et si tu veux sortir t'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, va, je ne te retiens pas. Je dis juste que tu seras crevé demain et que tu seras d'une humeur de chien.

\- Tu es vexé ?

\- Non, mais je n'aime pas que tu fasses comme si je te contraignais.

\- Tu es vexé. Tu ne vas pas dormir toi ?

\- Non. Je finis ce livre avant.

\- Et tu aimes bien que je dorme quand tu lis…

\- C'est ça. »

Alors John obéit et pivote dans le lit jusqu'à se retrouver sous la couette. L'autre se pousse un peu pour lui faire de la place et reprend son livre. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule lampe de chevet allumée et John se tourne vers la pénombre, de son côté du lit. Il ferme les yeux et s'étire. Il est bien.

Ils dorment ensemble. Depuis son retour à Baker Street.

Si le fantôme avait disparu, éloigné par un épouvantail brun et pâle, au sourire carnassier et vêtu d'un grand manteau tourbillonnant, les cauchemars, eux, réclamaient un traitement plus radical. Quelle pitié ce fut d'admettre à quarante ans largement dépassés qu'il se réveillait la nuit, hurlant et recouvert d'une sueur glacée qui le dégoutait ! Alors l'autre avait ouvert son lit, et sans qu'il fût possible de négocier quoi que ce fût, il s'était couché à côté de lui. Et il avait pu dormir, sereinement. Par superstition, et après par habitude, il était resté.

Ils dorment ensemble et il ne se passe rien. C'est juste confortable et chaleureux. Il sait maintenant ce qu'est l'autre et cela ne le dérange pas. Ils se connaissent si parfaitement que le corps de l'un, c'est un peu le corps de l'autre, il n'y a pas de surprise. Ils n'en disent rien à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas qu'il en aurait honte mais il n'a pas envie d'expliquer et les autres ne pourraient pas comprendre. C'est incompréhensible, ce qu'il y a entre eux. Même eux, ils ne savent pas trop comment l'appeler. Ce n'est pas grave si aucun mot n'existe pour le décrire. Ils le vivent et c'est bien assez comme ça.

Cette chambre, où personne d'autre à part eux, et Rosie, n'entre, est un havre de paix, en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Progressivement, il y a déposé ses affaires, il a pris ses marques. Dans l'armoire et dans la commode, à côtés des vêtements de l'autre, il y a les siens. Sur la table de chevet, à gauche du lit, tous les soirs, il pose sa montre et son téléphone. Parfois y traîne aussi une plaquette de somnifères que l'autre observe en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une addiction qui ne dit pas son nom et il est clair qu'il n'approuve pas. Leur vie en commun devrait être suffisante à le rassurer entièrement. Ces pilules sont une petite blessure mais il n'en dit rien.

Quand ils ne passent pas leurs nuits sur un scène de crime ou à courir dans Londres sur la piste d'un dernier indice qui leur permettrait de conclure une affaire, ils se couchent tôt. Côte à côte, ou l'un en face de l'autre, dessus ou dessous la couette, selon la température, chacun s'occupe à sa façon. Il prend son ordinateur sur ses genoux et, casque sur les oreilles, il regarde des séries en streaming. L'autre préfère lire, la plupart du temps des livres scientifiques, de chimie, de toxicologie, de criminologie mais alors il s'emporte et traite à voix haute l'auteur d'imbécile. Il a des goûts très éclectiques et ce qui le ravit et l'émeut le plus, et ça il ne l'avouera jamais, sauf à celui qui est son témoin privilégié, ce sont des recueils de poésie.

Parfois l'autre se penche sur son épaule et ose un regard désabusé sur ce qui défile sur l'écran. Il est obligé de soulever son casque pour comprendre ce que l'autre lui dit.

« Quoi ?

\- Vraiment, John, pas cette série…

\- J'aime bien, moi, ça me détend.

\- Ce héros, blond et fade, englué dans son désir de vengeance, qui trouve toujours l'assassin à la fin, en plissant les yeux et qui ne voit pas, alors que c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qu'il est amoureux de sa partenaire qui elle-même est amoureuse de lui… Sur combien de saisons les auteurs de cette chose navrante ont-ils réussi à étirer un argument narratif aussi mince qu'il pourrait tenir sur un ticket de métro ?

\- Je sais pas, je regarde les épisodes dans le désordre.

\- Tu as un cœur de midinette.

\- Tu ne le trouves pas beau ? Tu aimes les blonds, d'habitude…

\- Pas celui-là en tout cas »

Quand John a bien creusé son trou dans le lit, pelotonné sous la couette, et sur le point de s'endormir, l'autre s'incline vers lui et l'embrasse sur la tempe, en écartant quelques mèches mi-blondes, mi-grises.

L'autre l'embrasse, assez souvent et depuis longtemps. A force de l'avoir tenu sur son épaule, sanglotant, il n'a pas pu résister. Et il n'y avait que ça à faire. Il l'a embrassé, sur les tempes, dans les cheveux, sur les joues, sur les mains. Et lui, l'embrasse en retour. C'est naturel quand ils sont seuls, chez eux. Il y a Rosie et un bébé, puis une petite fille, on l'embrasse, tout le temps. Les baisers sont passés de l'un à l'autre et quand on embrasse l'un, on embrasse l'autre. Et on ne sait plus qui embrasse qui.

« Dors bien John.

\- Si tu te lèves cette nuit, est-ce que tu peux aller vérifier que Rosie ne s'est pas découverte ? Elle se bat contre je ne sais pas quoi la nuit et le matin, sa couette est en bas du lit.

\- J'irai voir, ne t'inquiète pas »

John n'est pas si vieux, il est encore séduisant. Il le sait par les regards que lui jettent certaines mères d'élèves lorsqu'il attend Rosie devant l'école. Mais quand il est avec l'autre, il a parfois l'impression d'être soit un vieillard soit un enfant, tant l'autre l'entoure. Il lui dit parfois : « Arrête de me materner, c'est bon, maintenant… » Mais l'autre ne peut pas s'en empêcher alors il le laisse le faire. Les rôles sont un peu inversés, il avait tellement pris soin de lui avant qu'il disparût et aussi, mais ça, ils n'en parlent pas, l'autre a besoin de se faire pardonner. Et pourtant il n'est coupable de rien, il lui a dit, plusieurs fois. Mary avait fait un choix et cette femme était réellement imprévisible. Même s'il n'est pas coupable, il se sent responsable. Et John sait aussi que l'autre perçoit comme une seconde chance le fait de l'avoir de nouveau, avec lui, aussi près. Et qu'il remercie jour après jour, et John ne sait pas qui l'autre peut remercier ainsi parce qu'il ne croit en rien, de vivre avec lui et avec sa petite fille.

« Sherlock ? dit John, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux fermés.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je suis content d'être avec toi. Je ne pourrais vivre avec personne d'autre.

\- C'est la conclusion de ton introspection ?

\- Si tu veux… mais en même temps, on le sait depuis longtemps, non ?

\- Mon dieu, oui ! Mais, apparemment, ça te rassure de te refaire le film de ta vie de temps en temps.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ?

\- Pour que tu le dises.

\- Personne d'autre… jamais. »

Sherlock pose une main sur son épaule et il sert. Personne ne lui a jamais fait autant de bien. Juste lui. Et c'est tout.


	2. Toi

Hello les gens,

Zut et flûte : la mise en page de FFnet ne permet pas de sauter plus d'une ligne. Donc, lisez jusqu'en bas de la page...

* * *

D'instinct, je déteste ceux qui portent le même prénom que toi. Ce n'est même pas un sentiment, c'est une émotion, immédiate, à fleur de peau. Totalement irrationnelle. Celui qui se présente devant moi et dit s'appeler John ceci ou John cela, je le hais. Il peut bien avoir toutes les qualités du monde, être un homme remarquable, ce dont à priori je doute car les hommes remarquables ne courent pas les rues, je m'en fiche. S'il vient me consulter pour une affaire et même si cette affaire atteint sans conteste un 10, mais cela n'arrive jamais puisqu'aucun John ne passe le pas de notre porte, je refuserais de m'occuper de son cas. C'est une règle que j'ai édictée, elle ne souffre aucune exception.

Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Tu ne t'en étais jamais ouvertement étonné.

« C'est drôle, Sherlock, parmi tous les clients que tu as déjà eus, aucun ne s'appelle comme moi… C'est un prénom assez commun, pourtant… »

Non, ce n'est pas un prénom commun, puisqu'il n'y a que toi qui le portes.

Mais tu n'étais pas observateur comme moi je le suis. Ce fait t'avait échappé. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que cette idée t'avait effleuré l'esprit et tu l'avais évacuée, elle et son petit côté dérangeant, parce que c'était dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ? toutes les questions que cela soulevait. Tu l'avais évacuée en te disant que c'était une coïncidence. Juste une coïncidence. Mais les coïncidences n'existent pas, ne t'ai-je rien appris ? Tout fait, aussi minime et anecdotique soit-il, est toujours un maillon dans une chaîne de causalité. Tout évènement est le résultat d'autres évènements qui se combinent et cette combinaison ne mène qu'à lui et lui-même en impliquera d'autres. Et ainsi de suite. Si l'on pouvait déployer le temps et l'espace, en quatre dimensions, tout serait limpide et évident.

Prenons notre rencontre, par exemple. Elle est le résultat conjoint de tes études de médecine, pendant lesquelles tu as connu Stamford, de ton affectation en Afghanistan, de ta blessure trop grave pour que tu pusses retourner au combat, de ta rencontre fortuite avec Mike, et même si tu ne l'avais pas croisé dans ce parc, tu l'aurais croisé ailleurs, du fait que Mike me connaissait parce que je fréquentais assidûment la morgue, et enfin du fait que je cherchais un colocataire parce que je ne supportais personne plus de 48 heures.

Pas de coïncidences donc.

Mais peut-être maintenant l'as-tu remarqué qu'aucun homme ne portant le même prénom que toi n'est jamais entré chez nous. Et peut-être aussi sais-tu pourquoi. Tu le sais mais tu n'en parles pas. Tu le sais mais tu as fait le choix de ne pas en parler. De ne pas m'en parler.

Pour moi, il n'y a que toi. Ce prénom, c'est toi. C'est assez extrême comme affirmation, surtout venant de moi, parangon de la raison et de la logique mais nous savons très bien, toi et moi, que je ne suis ni raisonnable, ni logique, parfois. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. A moins qu'il soit question de ta sécurité, mais dans ce cas-là, je suis plutôt une machine de guerre. Heureusement, nous n'avons pas été confrontés à ce genre de problèmes depuis très, très longtemps. C'est très bien ainsi, parce que maintenant il y a Rosie et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de rechercher le danger à tout prix. Cette enfant nous a assagis et nous ne le regrettons pas. Mon dieu ! Comment pourrions-nous le regretter !

Par-dessus mon livre, je te regarde. Assis à l'autre bout du lit, ordinateur sur les genoux et casque enfoncé sur les oreilles, tu m'ignores. De mes orteils nus, je remue ta cheville.

« Quoi ? demandes-tu.

\- Quelle bêtise regardes-tu… encore ?

\- Tu préfères ne pas savoir »

Mes orteils n'ont pas bougé et je sens à travers ton pyjama la dureté de tes os.

« Il y a une pile de livres, là… » Et j'indique du doigt, les quelques romans que tu as rapportés, un après-midi pluvieux, d'une nouvelle librairie que t'avait conseillée Molly. Tu ne les as même pas déballés et tu les as posés sur la commode.

« Tu comptes t'en servir pour caler l'armoire ?

\- J'ai besoin de lunettes.

\- Et ton rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo est…

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- Sauras-tu encore lire dans quinze jours ? »

Tu me souris. Si gentiment. Tes sourires sont une caresse sur ma peau. Bientôt je n'aurai plus de peau, tant elle aura été usée par tes sourires. Et par tout le reste. Tout ce que tu fais.

« Moi aussi, je trouve que tu es un homme merveilleux » me dis-tu et légèrement du bout de tes doigts, tu caresse mes orteils. Tes doigts sont courts et épais. Tu n'as pas de belles mains. Tu n'aurais pas pu devenir un grand chirurgien. Les grands chirurgiens comme les grands pianistes, ou les grands violonistes, ont de grandes mains, avec des doigts longs et fins. Certaines destinées tiennent à une caractéristique physique et à d'autre paramètres aussi. C'est mieux ainsi. Si tu avais été un chirurgien talentueux, ton métier aurait rendu ta vie si passionnante que tu ne te serais jamais dit : « cet homme est fascinant, je m'ennuie terriblement, suivons-le pour voir où il nous mène ».

Je m'étire dans la longueur du lit et mon pied appuie sur le côté de ta cuisse.

Ton visage, éclairé par l'écran de ton ordinateur est d'un bleu assez froid mais tes yeux sont taquins.

« Je prends trop de place, c'est ça ? Je dérange ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Tout de suite, des décisions extrêmes ! »

Ton sourire, encore. Pourrais-tu, de temps en temps, et surtout dans ces moments-là, ne pas me sourire ?

« Les gens ne savent pas que tu es un être d'une grande douceur » dis-tu. Et c'est pire qu'un sourire.

« Tu aimes me toucher…

\- Oui, j'aime te toucher.

\- Tu es très tactile en fait…

\- Oui, je suis très tactile. »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Tu as décidé de répéter tout ce que je dirai ce soir ?

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de … »

Tu as pris un des oreillers dans ton dos et tu me l'envoies à la figure.

« Définitivement, tu as l'âge mental de Rosie et je pense même qu'elle est en avance sur toi. Viendra un moment, et ça te fera tout drôle, où elle t'expliquera la vie… »

Je te renvoie ton oreiller et tu le cales dans le creux de tes reins. Tu repositionnes ton casque sur tes oreilles et tu appuies sur lecture.

Je laisse mon pied là où il est. Tu ne dis rien.

Je n'aime pas les enfants. Ils sont sales, bruyants et dociles. Ils tiennent tellement à plaire à leurs parents, des imbéciles pour la plupart, qu'ils renient très vite leur être profond et le remplacent par un succédané d'âme. Il n'y a pas plus conservateur que les enfants ! Sans qu'on les contraigne, ils intègrent les codes et les normes qui régissent ce monde et ils s'y soumettent. Ils sont déjà les fantômes des adultes qu'ils seront plus tard. C'est aberrant l'énergie que chacun met à éteindre son propre désir de vie et à vouloir si ardemment rejoindre le troupeau !

Rosie n'est pas comme ça et je suis totalement impartial en disant cela. Elle est indocile, désobéissante et fantasque. Elle n'a jamais cru au père Noël et elle a déniaisé toute sa classe à ce sujet. Elle avait à peine trois ans et son institutrice t'avait convoqué pour te faire la leçon, persuadée qu'elle était que c'était toi qui avait vendu la mèche. Comme tu avais ri en revenant de ce rendez-vous ! Et tu avais été si fier de ta fille ! Tu es d'une patience exemplaire avec elle et tant qu'elle a besoin de comprendre pour quelles raisons elle doit faire ceci ou cela, tu lui expliques. Elle n'acceptera jamais un « c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! » Elle est d'une telle lucidité et d'une telle intelligence et ça, elle le tient de moi, c'est indéniable. Mais ce qui fait que je pourrais me rouler aux pieds de cette enfant, tant je l'adore, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai pas, tu désapprouverais, c'est la force de son regard. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle s'y tient et pourtant elle n'est pas capricieuse. Elle n'a pas d'envies fugaces ou éphémères, elle tient un cap, ce dont elle n'a pas conscience encore. Je plains tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin, plus tard… non, je ne les plains pas, celui qui provoquera Rosamund Watson, sera clairement un imbécile. Et cette force, elle la tient de toi. Bien sûr.

Quand tu la regardes, tu vois sa mère : mêmes cheveux blonds, même regard rieur et déterminé. Plus elle grandit, plus tu la vois. Cette enfant est vieille déjà de tous les souvenirs qu'elle porte en elle à son insu. Mais ton chagrin s'est atténué et la joie a remplacé la peine. Tu la regardes si intensément parfois que cela me fait mal. Tu n'aimes pas Mary en Rosie, ce serait horrible pour elle sinon, tu aimes Rosie en Rosie. Ce sentiment si fort, si puissant que tu éprouves pour ta fille, je voudrais l'être. Je voudrais me dissoudre et disparaître et n'être plus rien d'autre que ce qui émane de toi.

Elle te fait rire aussi, souvent, à gorge déployée. Ton rire, John, est une lame qui ouvre ma poitrine en deux. Est-il possible de ressentir autant de plaisir à se faire ainsi découper le thorax ? Ceux à qui c'est arrivé ne sont pas revenus pour le dire. J'en ai connu certains et ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir et ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux, allongés dans le froid glacial de l'antre de Molly.

Après la mort de Mary, il t'a fallu du temps pour pouvoir rire de nouveau. J'étais devenu sourd. Tant que ce bruit n'apparaissait plus dans mon environnement auditif, je n'entendais plus rien. Le monde, autour de moi, me parvenait de manière étouffée. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte, mais je tendais continuellement l'oreille. Et puis, un soir, tu as ri de nouveau. Je m'en souviens très bien, Rosie avait à peine un an. Ses gestes étaient empreints d'une grande maladresse, c'était normal à cet âge, et elle a renversé son bol de soupe, que tu venais de sortir du micro-onde, sur tes cuisses. C'était brûlant et tu as hurlé. Et après tu as ri, tellement, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et le souffle coupé. Et elle riait avec toi. J'ai retrouvé l'ouïe ce soir-là.

La première fois que j'ai entendu ton rire, je te connaissais depuis quoi ? Deux jours. C'était dans le couloir, en bas et ce fut immédiat. Intérieurement, j'ai été terrassé. Comme si tu avais introduit ta main dans ma poitrine et arraché mes viscères. J'ai ri avec toi, tu m'as jeté un regard entendu et tu n'es plus jamais parti. Jusqu'à ce que je parte, moi.

Pendant mon exil, pendant cette absence interminable, je continuais à te parler. A voix haute. Si je n'étais pas rentré, je serais peut-être devenu fou. Je te parlais dans la rue, dans les trains, dans les avions, dans les bateaux.

En Hongrie, dans le hall d'un grand hôtel, par hasard, j'avais croisé Irène. J'avais laissé pousser ma barbe mais elle m'avait reconnu. Elle avait failli s'évanouir, je l'avais vue vaciller, puis elle s'était approchée : « Dînons ensemble… » C'est un refrain qu'elle chantera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais on ne comprend plus les paroles.

« Je suis occupé » avais-je répondu. Ce qui voulait dire : en ce moment. Tout le temps. Par quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle était très belle et très pâle, moulée dans une robe noire. Elle avait souri.

« Vous ne le voyez plus ?

\- Je suis mort, Irène. Comment pourrais-je le voir ? »

Elle avait tressailli et s'était appuyée au dossier d'un fauteuil, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Mon dieu, comment va-t-il faire sans vous ?

\- Il est très fort, Irène. Il se remettrait de tout. »

Tu ne l'aimais pas. Elle t'agaçait. Tu étais un peu jaloux aussi, mais là, je surinterprète. Tu n'aurais pas apprécié que j'eusse quelqu'un dans ma vie, alors qu'intentionnellement je faisais capoter tous tes rendez-vous. Tu aurais trouvé cela injuste. Elle avait raison pourtant, et elle avait vu plus de choses que toi.

Comme tu as été obstiné au sujet de cette histoire ! Après la mort de Mary, tu t'étais convaincu que si, toi, tu n'aurais plus jamais personne dans ta vie, il fallait absolument que moi, j'ai quelqu'un. Dans ton esprit, il s'agissait sans doute de rétablir l'équilibre. Tu m'as harcelé des dizaines de fois à ce propos.

« Mais bon sang, Sherlock, cette femme est folle de toi, elle n'arrête pas de t'envoyer des textos… la vie est trop courte, tu sais… »

Blablabla… Tu prenais des airs de professeur, je te détestais.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu sauvé la vie alors, si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Je l'avais trop humiliée pour vouloir qu'elle soit morte.

\- A d'autres ! Depuis quand te soucies-tu de la vie de ceux qui t'indiffèrent ?

\- Depuis que quelqu'un m'a inculqué un minimum de sens moral… »

Tu m'avais souri. Tu me souris toujours quand je te fais des compliments.

« Ne détourne pas la conversation. Je ne comprends pas : elle est belle, intelligente, sexy et dangereuse. Tout ce que tu aimes… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne te plaît pas ? »

Tu étais obtus. A croire que tu ne me laisserais pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas vu couché dans le même lit que cette femme.

Mon dieu ! Tu avais été si malheureux, si malheureux et tu voulais que je fusse heureux.

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là, et le soleil faisait briller tes cheveux. Tu me pourchassais dans le salon, en levant ton index inquisiteur et donneur de leçons et j'avais Rosie dans les bras. Elle était toute petite encore, dix-huit mois et des poussières, et toute potelée, un vrai sucre d'orge. Nous étions si bien, pourquoi fallait-il que tu gâchasses tout ? Tu étais insupportable.

Je ne m'énerve pas facilement (tu maugrées, je sais), et j'étais prêt à faire beaucoup de concessions et à taire beaucoup de choses pour que tu fusses heureux mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étais arrêté, interrompant ta chasse au célibataire que tu cherchais désespérément à caser et je m'étais tourné vers toi, en te fourrant Rosie dans les bras.

« Je suis gay, John. Positivement gay. 100 % gay. Alors, même si Irène se déguisait en soldat de la Navy, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne coucherais avec elle. »

Tu avais récupéré maladroitement Rosie, comme un paquet de linge sale, en n'oubliant pas de l'embrasser au passage. Tu avais ouvert puis refermé la bouche. Puis ouvert de nouveau, bloqué dans une expression d'incompréhension totale. J'aurais volontiers éclaté de rire devant ta figure. Mais je m'étais contenté de cette petite humiliation à ton égard : j'avais placé un doigt sous ton menton et j'avais remonté ta mâchoire pour fermer ta bouche.

« Tu baves, presque… »

Tes yeux étaient énormes et tu ressemblais à une chouette réveillée en plein jour.

« Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais su… » avais-je ajouté sadiquement.

« Mais comment aurais-je pu…

\- Oh John ! Il suffit maintenant ! Je suis gay, je suis gay … »

Et je l'avais chanté, en criant très fort avec une voix de fausset. Tu avais recommencé à me poursuivre, en marmonnant des insultes et nous étions tombés dans le canapé, avec Rosie sur nous et tu avais ri. Rosie avait grimpé sur nous et elle riait aussi. Et une fois que nous avions ri tout notre soûl et repris notre souffle, tu avais posé Rosie sur mes genoux et tu t'étais penché vers moi et tu m'avais embrassé, doucement, si doucement, sur la tempe.

« Tu as raison, je m'en doutais mais c'est mieux que ce soit toi qui me l'aies dit… »

Je ne compte plus le nombre de jours où j'ai été heureux à cause de toi.

Tu ôtes ton casque et tu refermes ton ordinateur. Tu pousses mon pied et tu te penches pour poser ton ordinateur en bas du lit.

« C'était comment ?

\- Moyen, réponds-tu. Tu ne fais rien ? Tu t'ennuies ?

\- Non, je te regarde. C'est un spectacle fascinant de voir à quel point tu as l'air décérébré quand tu visionnes ce genre de bêtises.

\- Tu es charmant. Il n'y a personne que j'adore autant que toi. »

Tu poses tes coudes sur tes genoux et tu t'inclines un peu vers moi. Tu as une idée derrière la tête. Je le vois à tes yeux plissés.

« Parle-moi d'un tes amants » demandes-tu.

Ce n'est pas inattendu. C'est même récurrent. C'est un échange de bons procédés. Tu me parles de Mary, je te parle de mes amants. Qui se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et qui n'ont jamais eu pour moi l'importance qu'a eu ta femme pour toi.

Je me redresse dans le lit.

« Je t'ai déjà tout raconté, je risque de me répéter.

\- C'est pas grave. J'aime bien quand tu racontes…

\- Et s'il y avait des choses plus privées ?

\- Privées ? Entre nous ? On dort ensemble. Tu pisses la porte ouverte. J'ai pleuré dans tes bras pendant plus de six mois. Tu m'as consolé après que j'aies fait les pires cauchemars. Tu sais tout de mon intimité avec Mary… »

Voudrais-tu que nous nous fondions en une seule personne ? Tu en donnes l'impression, parfois. Ce que tu veux, c'est que je sois à l'intérieur de toi et que je ne puisse plus jamais t'échapper. Que nous soyons inséparables. Physiquement inséparables. Etre un monstre à deux têtes. Tu es effrayant. J'aime ça.

J'étends mes jambes. Nos pieds se touchent. Tu les réchauffes dans tes mains.

« Tu as les pieds gelés. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mets pas de chaussettes ? Remarque, ce ne sont pas tes chaussettes en fil d'Ecosse qui vont te tenir chaud. Demain, je t'achète des chaussettes en mohair.

\- Et tu comptes aussi me faire regarder des séries sentimentales en mangeant un pot de glace vanille-noix de pécan ?

\- Ça pourrait être drôle…

\- Tais-toi et réchauffe-moi les pieds. »

Tu prends mes pieds dans tes mains, tes pouces dessinent de petits cercles sur le dessous. Tu me chatouilles. Tes doigts, chauds, partent de mes chevilles et descendent tout le long de mon cou-de-pied. Tu fais des allers-retours puis tu frottes mes orteils en les faisant bouger, tu caresses mes talons.

« Tu as de très beaux pieds. Très élégants. »

Je ferme les yeux et je m'allonge. Encore un peu, et je crois que tu pourrais m'embrasser les pieds.

Tu parles tout bas.

« Raconte, Sherlock. »

« Il s'appelait William et il était plus jeune que moi…

\- Je la connais celle-là… »

Tu m'agaces. Je soupire.

« Mais raconte quand même. »

« Il était très beau. Blond avec des yeux verts. D'un vert translucide, comme une eau jaillissante. Comme l'eau de ces rivières qui surgissent des profondeurs, si claires et si froides, et dont le lit est tapissé d'algues. Transparentes et glacées et qui paraissent si pures en surface mais dont le fond est visqueux et grouillant. Dans lesquelles on voudrait se baigner mais sans jamais que notre pied ne se posât dans la boue. »

Ce sont mes yeux que je décris. Tu le sais et tu acquiesces. Tu me connais, les attraits physiques n'ont aucune prise sur moi.

« Il était plus grand aussi, un peu plus grand que moi. Il n'a jamais su que nous portions le même prénom et c'était comique. J'avais l'impression de voir une version blonde de moi-même. Je l'ai connu pendant une enquête. C'était au tout début de ma collaboration avec Greg. Longtemps avant de te connaître. »

Y-a-t-il eu une époque de ma vie où je ne te connaissais pas ? Sans doute mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Je me rappelle juste t'avoir attendu. Sans le savoir.

« Il était témoin, il n'avait pas un rôle capital. Il était étudiant encore, je ne sais plus en quoi. J'ai dû effacer cette information. J'étais retourné le voir, un soir, parce que son témoignage me paraissait un peu incohérent, je l'avais déjà interrogé l'après-midi même avec Greg. Il avait été impressionné : la police chez lui, moi assez froid et il s'était emmêlé dans ses déclarations. J'avais pensé qu'en le revoyant seul, il serait plus à l'aise et qu'il parlerait plus facilement… »

Je remue les mains pour appuyer mon propos. Tu sais toujours interpréter ce que mes mains disent. Les tiennes n'ont pas quitté mes pieds et elles enserrent mes chevilles. Mes chevilles sont assez fines mais pas suffisamment pour que tes mains puissent en faire le tour complet. Tu sers plus fort. Tu me retiens et pourtant je n'ai nullement l'intention de fuir.

« Effectivement, il a été plus à l'aise, beaucoup plus à l'aise et quand j'ai été sur le point de partir, une fois qu'il avait éclairci tous les points qui me semblaient flous, il m'a invité à rester. Il me trouvait beau, je crois, et il a eu envie de moi. Il avait dans le regard une espèce de brutalité et d'urgence… je suis resté…

\- Avec un parfait inconnu, comme ça…toi. »

Ta voix est basse et tu n'es pas scandalisé. C'est un chuchotement. C'est un secret que tu murmures et qu'il ne faut pas répéter. De le prononcer réchauffe ta bouche. Tes yeux brillent, je les vois dans la pénombre de notre chambre. Tu sais et tu dis des choses sur moi, qui ont pour toi la saveur de l'interdit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ne l'as-tu pas fait, toi aussi, plusieurs fois, avec des femmes que tu n'as jamais revues ?

\- Si. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux.

\- Certaines ont été de très bons coups.

\- Une seule…

\- Et tu aurais voulu la revoir… »

Tes mains se détendent autour de moi et bientôt, si je n'y prends pas garde, tu me lâcheras. Déjà, ton buste s'incline vers l'arrière et cherche à s'appuyer.

« On s'est très bien entendu, très vite…Il n'avait pas bien compris ce que je faisais, il croyait que j'étais policier moi aussi. Il ne savait pas qui je suis. Comment je suis. Cela ne l'intéressait pas au début, il n'était intéressé que par une seule chose et moi, je trouvais cela rafraîchissant. »

Ton corps bascule vers moi. Tu reviens. Mes appâts fonctionnent. L'étau de tes mains se resserre. Mes malléoles frottent l'une contre l'autre. J'ai presque mal.

« Il était aussi pâle que moi, mais moins maigre. J'étais très maigre, un vrai sac d'os.

\- Je t'ai remplumé depuis.

\- Et les années aussi.

\- Non. Tu n'as pas une constitution portée à l'empâtement.

\- Tout est de ta faute alors ?

\- Je plaide coupable. »

Tu réalises soudain que tes mains sont sur moi. Tu ne les retires pas cependant. Tu me tâtes et tu sens, sous tes doigts, les os de mes chevilles. Sans bruit, tu murmures et je peux lire sur tes lèvres : astragale, fibula et calcanéum.

« On comparait nos pâleurs et on s'amusait parfois à chercher sur le corps de l'autre, quelle partie était la plus blanche. »

Tes yeux pétillent. Ton intérêt pour cette histoire est tout sauf honnête. Il est obscur et tu ne le vois pas. Tu n'as pas honte pourtant et tu me regardes. Effrontément.

« Il avait sur le corps un nombre impressionnant de grains de beauté. Un blond, c'est normal ! Je voulais les compter, en faire le tour de manière exhaustive. Mais, à la fin, je me trompais toujours, je ne savais plus par où j'avais commencé de compter. Alors, une nuit, je les ai tous entourés avec un feutre noir. Comme on entoure des traces sur un drap, tu sais, sur une scène de crime… »

J'invente bien sûr. Je te mens. Pour te distraire, pour te plaire, pour que cette image de moi tournoie dans ton esprit et qu'elle s'imprime derrière tes yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu une quelconque obsession pour les grains de beauté de cet homme, je me rappelle vaguement de son visage.

Tes mains remontent sur mes jambes. Sous mon pyjama. Tu n'iras pas jusqu'aux genoux. Je le sais. Déjà je frissonne. Il ne faut pas que tu sentes sur ma peau ce frisson qui me parcourt. Mentalement, je le bloque. Je bouge un peu, seulement le haut du corps. Je repose ma tête sur mes bras croisés. Personne, dans cette chambre, ne pourrait douter du fait que je suis terriblement à l'aise. Je suis calme et apaisé. Il ne se passe rien.

« Mais le matin, quand il a voulu prendre sa douche, il s'est rendu compte que j'avais utilisé un feutre indélébile. Il a été dans une telle fureur ! »

Tu ris. J'en inventerai d'autres comme celle-là.

« C'est tout toi, mon dieu ! » dis-tu dans un dernier éclat.

« Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, entre vous, je veux dire ? » demande-tu.

Je fais mon regard sombre, celui qui te cloue. Tu ne peux pas t'en défaire et jamais tu ne détournes les yeux quand je te regarde ainsi.

« Enfin John ! Tu sais bien comment je suis… je m'ennuie très vite.

\- Il avait l'air gentil pourtant, non ?

\- Et tu crois que gentil, c'est suffisant pour moi ?

\- Beau alors ?

\- John ! Tu me déçois ! »

Tu prends un air blessé, par habitude.

Il est temps de te porter le coup de grâce.

C'est un arrachement puisque je dois retirer mes chevilles de tes mains. Je me retourne sur le ventre et je reprends mon livre. Je te tourne le dos. Te snober, c'est bien aussi.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai quitté ?

\- Oui ?

\- Parce qu'il avait compris à quel point j'étais intelligent. Mille fois plus que lui. Après ça, il ne me regardait plus de la même façon. On aurait dit un chiot. Qui veut coucher avec un chiot ? Je te le demande. L'envie brutale qu'il avait de moi avait totalement disparu, je me suis lassé de lui. Je n'ai pas été blessant, je te le promets, mais un matin, je lui ai dit qu'il était préférable qu'il ne revienne plus. »

Tu t'allonges à côté de moi. Je ne t'impressionne plus depuis longtemps. Tu plies ton coude sous ta tête. En relevant le menton, je peux te surplomber. Tu souris, tu as l'air content de toi.

« Tu es sacrément difficile. Celui qui te plaira pour de bon sera un sacré chanceux. »

Je ne te réponds pas. Tu roules sur le dos et tu te glisses sous la couette. Tu me bouscules un peu, tu es familier, mon corps ne te dérange pas.

Sais-tu, John, que, lorsque j'ai eu compris ce que tu me faisais, j'ai rêvé de t'ouvrir en deux ? Sans te tuer, bien entendu. J'ai rêvé que j'utilisais les instruments de Molly et que je fouillais à l'intérieur de toi, pour inspecter chacun de tes organes et trouver celui qui aurait pu m'expliquer d'où te venait ce pouvoir que tu avais sur moi. Avec précaution, j'aurais sorti tes poumons, ton estomac, tes intestins, tes reins, ton foie, ton pancréas. Ton cœur. Je les aurais posés sur une table d'autopsie en inox et j'aurais disséqué chacun d'eux avec un scalpel. En y passant plusieurs jours, en ne quittant pas la morgue, j'aurais fini par trouver. Lequel recelait en son sein cette puissance qui animait tout ton être. Je les aurais remis en place et j'aurais pu te dire : « John Watson, maintenant, je connais ton secret. »

Tu éteins la lampe de ton côté du lit. Tu t'étires et tu bailles. Tu n'as jamais si bien dormi qu'avec moi. Même avec Mary, tu faisais des cauchemars, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Il y a bien sûr les somnifères qui refont leur apparition de temps en temps, à certaines dates anniversaires. Je les tolère. Tu pourrais t'en passer mais tu es un peu superstitieux et tu les prends pour conjurer le sort, avant que l'insomnie ne s'installe. Tu doutes de toi et de ta force, c'est énervant. Ne suis-je pas la preuve vivante, en étant resté à tes côtés toutes ces années, en étant resté cramponné à toi, que tu es indestructible ? Si tu n'étais pas si fort, j'aurais fait de toi, depuis longtemps, un petit tas de cendres.

La première fois que tu as accepté de dormir dans mon lit, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Je t'ai épié toute la nuit. Tu étais dans mon lit et c'était assez. C'était presque trop. Tu n'es pas très beau quand tu dors. Comme la plupart des gens, tu dors la bouche ouverte et tu ronfles. Ton corps endormi faisait naître dans mon esprit l'image d'un organisme envahissant, au fonctionnement fascinant et dangereux. Contagieux.

Avant que tu t'endormes, tes yeux sont déjà fermés, je glisse :

« N'as-tu aimé que Mary ? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, tu réfléchis, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Oui, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme. Et toi, Sherlock, tu n'as aimé personne ? »

J'embrasse ta joue, elle est rugueuse, ta barbe pousse vite. Tu n'espères pas de réponse de ma part.

Adolescent, j'ai rêvé d'une jouissance qui m'anéantirait. Une seule et unique jouissance, si absolue et si totale, qu'elle rendrait inutiles toutes les suivantes. Une jouissance telle qu'elle dissoudrait tout mon être et l'éparpillerait en milliards de particules. Perdre cette illusion a fait de moi un homme amer. La cocaïne, puis l'héroïne ont fait renaître ce rêve mais il était trompeur. Elles donnent un plaisir sale et croire qu'une seule fois est possible est un leurre. Elles sont comme des maîtresses jalouses et acariâtres qui se plaignent qu'on ne vienne plus les visiter et il faut un agent extérieur suffisamment féroce pour s'arracher à leur emprise. Un agent aussi féroce et aussi exigeant qu'un petit homme blond, avec une tendance légère à la claudication et qui se cache derrière des pulls insignifiants ou des chemises boutonnées jusqu'au col.

J'ai perdu mon rêve de jeunesse et la sexualité m'a toujours déçu. L'autre dans les bras duquel on tombe, n'a jamais ni le goût ni l'odeur qu'on lui prêtait. Les étreintes restent inachevées et le plaisir est toujours imparfait. Il s'agit toujours de composer car ce que l'on veut n'est pas ce que l'autre veut. Je n'aime pas composer et je n'aime pas me soumettre à un autre désir que le mien.

Tu te retournes et tu me fais face, les mains glissées sous ton visage. Tu as bientôt cinquante ans et tu dors encore en position fœtale. Tu ouvres une dernière fois les yeux.

Ta voix est toute petite et chaude.

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas, ce soir ? »

Sommes-nous déjà un vieux couple ? Tout est-il déjà perdu avant d'avoir commencé ?

« Je viens de le faire.

\- Encore une fois. »

Je m'incline vers toi et mes lèvres caressent ta tempe.

« Voilà, tu es content ?

\- Entièrement, totalement, parfaitement. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ne m'embrasse pas. Ne m'embrasse pas. Ne m'embrasse pas.

Ne pose jamais sur moi un regard brûlant.

Ne mets jamais ni tes lèvres ni tes mains sur ma peau nue.

N'écarte jamais mes cuisses.

Ne me regarde pas là où mon désir pour toi est le plus flagrant.

Ne me prends jamais.

Ne me laisse jamais te prendre.

* * *

Ne me laissez pas de reviews, je vous en prie...


	3. Le singe et le baiser

Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser sortir seul. Quand il le laisse sortir seul, il est imprudent. Mu par la volonté de revenir avec une histoire inattendue et palpitante et par le désir, un peu fou, de briller à ses yeux encore et toujours, il est prêt à commettre les pires bêtises. S'il avait été avec lui, il aurait pu le protéger et empêcher ce massacre. Car c'est un massacre. Ou un sacrilège. Et vu l'état actuel de son visage, cela revient au même. Comment une telle chose a pu arriver à un tel visage ! Un dément lacérant de son canif les œuvres saintes des grands maîtres italiens et qui reposent dans la tiède pénombre des églises romaines ne pourrait accomplir pire acte de vandalisme que celui que John a sous les yeux.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas grave. Quelques jours, peut-être deux semaines, suffiront à faire cicatriser tout ça.

Quand l'autre est rentré toute à l'heure, il était assez tard et John s'était assoupi en l'attendant. Il n'avait pas pu le suivre, Rosie étant malade. De la fièvre, un début d'angine, avait-il diagnostiqué en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa gorge. Et même s'il n'était pas inquiet, et sachant pertinemment que leur baby-sitter se serait occupé de sa fille aussi bien que lui, il avait préféré rester avec elle. De la glace au chocolat, un dessin animé dans les bras de son père, avaient atténué la douleur des amygdales enflammées de la petite fille. Il l'avait couchée, à moitié endormie, et était redescendu attendre l'autre.

Il ne se couche pas sans lui. Quand l'autre n'est pas là, il ne dort qu'à moitié. Et quand l'autre revient, il le sait. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'une porte claque ou qu'il l'appelle, dès qu'il est là, il le sait, il le sent. Et il se réveille.

Ce soir, à peine a-t-il émergé de son sommeil inconfortable, avachi dans son fauteuil, qu'il a sursauté devant la vision d'horreur.

« Mon dieu, Sherlock ! »

Il a bondi, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, encore amolli par sa somnolence et, en une enjambée, il était devant l'autre, se retenant d'une main au manteau couvert de sang.

L'autre avait un regard de fou, yeux écarquillés, ne clignant pas.

« John, pourquoi, lorsqu'il m'arrive ce genre de choses, aucun taxi ne veut-il me prendre ?

\- Comme avec le cochon ?

\- Comme avec le cochon, oui. La charité humaine se perd, je t'assure.

\- Laisse-moi regarder. »

L'autre se défit de son manteau d'un coup d'épaule et inclina la tête.

« Assieds-toi d'abord, ça sera plus facile. »

Une fois qu'il fut installé dans son fauteuil, John lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'inspecta. Du haut de son crâne, où manquaient quelques mèches de cheveux, arrachées par une poigne puissante et qui avaient laissé, dans la noirceur de jais, de petits cratères sanglants, jusqu'à la base de son cou, où bleuissaient déjà des empreintes de doigts, apparaissaient de multiples griffures, noires et profondes, aux bords desquelles des gouttes de sang perlaient. Ses mains, aussi, en étaient recouvertes.

« Es-tu blessé ailleurs ?

\- Non. Que le visage et les mains.

\- Il faut désinfecter. Ne bouge pas. »

Sa première pensée en se précipitant à la salle de bain pour chercher la trousse de secours rangée sous le lavabo, fut de maudire Greg. C'était bien gentil d'appeler l'autre pour un meurtre en chambre mais de là à le laisser rentrer seul à la maison, une fois l'affaire résolue, parce que bien sûr, il ne serait pas rentré si l'affaire n'avait pas été résolue, ça dépassait l'entendement. Un certain policier, aussi sympathique soit-il, allait se faire souffler dans les bronches et pas plus tard que dans les minutes qui suivraient, après que lui, il ait fait son boulot.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi Greg ne t'a pas raccompagné ? C'est juste inadmissible de te laisser prendre le métro dans cet état. Il va vite savoir comment je m'appelle, je te jure… »

L'autre sourit, sous la chaleur de cette attention ostensible. Il le vit et lui sourit en retour.

N'est-ce pas l'évidence même désormais, qu'il est là pour ça ? Pour le protéger, pour le soigner. Pour prendre soin de lui. En tout lieu et en toute occasion. Tous ceux qui voudraient du mal à l'autre, aussi dangereux soient-ils, le trouveront, lui, sur leur chemin. Il a la force d'inertie d'une montagne, il est indéboulonnable, personne ne le fera bouger ou ne prendra sa place. Et de voir l'autre se réjouir devant la confirmation, maintes et maintes fois répétée, de cette vérité, qui ne fait pourtant plus aucun doute, lui met, sur l'âme, un voile de tendresse. C'est un échange, dont ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se lasse. Il est conscient, sans pouvoir dire que c'est une folie, parce que c'en est une, que ses mains ne serviraient plus à rien si elles ne pouvaient plus se poser sur ce corps-là pour en prendre soin, encore et encore, alors même qu'il est médecin et que d'autres corps, anonymes et interchangeables, auraient aussi besoin de lui. Mais les autres, aussi bons et demandeurs soient-ils, ne remplissent pas sa vie et il n'y a que l'autre qui compte.

« Attention, ça va piquer… »

L'autre grimaça sous l'effleurement du coton imbibé de désinfectant.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Sherlock. Pourquoi Greg…

\- Parce qu'il voulait m'emmener à l'hôpital et que je ne voulais pas.

\- Cela ne l'empêchait pas de te raccompagner jusqu'ici.

\- Il l'a proposé, oui, mais il m'a demandé d'attendre, il avait quelques documents à remplir. J'étais pressé, je suis parti.

\- Tu avais mal ?

\- Pas trop. J'étais pressé que tu me soignes. »

Le coton qui glissait délicatement sur une plaie suspendit sa course. Fallait-il le relever ? Fallait-il relever cet empressement à le rejoindre ? Fallait-il s'arrêter, s'asseoir, lui faire face et dire enfin combien cette ardeur était exagérée ? Ou bien fallait-il, sans un mot, la recevoir et, comme chaque jour où elle s'exprime, reconnaître qu'elle est un trésor dont il ne peut plus se priver ? Si l'autre ne mettait plus le même élan, un peu déraisonnable, à le retrouver, il s'inquièterait, pire : il se blâmerait intérieurement en cherchant quelles fautes il aurait pu perpétrer et qui expliqueraient que lui fût retirer cet enthousiasme à son égard. En fait, il serait malheureux.

« Idiot. »

C'est un mot qui en remplace d'autres.

Il n'a jamais été dupe. Les autres mots, ceux dont il pense qu'il ne les dira jamais, sont un peu flous. Ou trop lourds. Et il les a déjà dits, à une autre personne, avec laquelle ils sont enfouis, à six pieds sous terre. Et quel sens devrait-il leur donner, s'il les disait à l'autre ? Ça, il ne sait pas et ça l'effraie.

Il croisa le regard de l'autre et se demanda s'il savait. Cette interjection, innocente et affectueuse, l'avait-il déjà interprétée ? Avait-il, avec toute la perspicacité dont il le sait capable, compris ce que ce simple mot recouvrait ? Ou bien, n'y voyait-il, comme lui-même voulait s'en convaincre parfois, que l'expression d'une affection profonde et sincère ?

John reprit son ouvrage et tamponna avec soin chacune des griffures qui défiguraient le beau visage pâle.

« Tourne-toi un peu, tu en as derrière les oreilles… Que s'est-il passé, Sherlock ? Qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Et où était Greg quand c'est arrivé ? Si j'avais été là, le crétin qui t'a fait ça, n'aurait même eu le temps de penser à te faire du mal. Il vieillit, Greg, il est moins réactif…

\- Il l'a tué.

\- Encore heureux ! Si je m'en étais occupé, je te promets que la mère de ce malade ne l'aurait pas reconnu. »

Sherlock attrapa son poignet et arrêta le mouvement de sa main.

« Tu exagères un peu, là…

\- Un peu. »

John haussa une épaule.

Il se laisse parfois emporter. Il le reconnaît, il a une légère tendance à la violence, verbale ou physique, quand l'autre est en danger. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas retenir, c'est plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il soupçonne un risque, il devient un bulldozer que rien ne peut freiner.

Sa main qui tenait jusque-là un bras, pour le maintenir, pour le toucher, il ne saurait dire, vint se poser sur le menton amoché en face de lui. L'autre le lâcha et lui laissa reprendre ses soins.

« Lève la tête, tu en as en dessous… Voilà… Alors avec qui t'es-tu battu ?

\- Avec un singe. »

Il se redressa, sous le coup de la surprise. En même temps était-ce vraiment étonnant ?

Il a vu tellement de choses incroyables en le suivant partout, des choses si incroyables que, lorsqu'il les relate sur son blog, il reçoit souvent des commentaires incrédules, à la limite de l'insulte puisque certains vont même jusqu'à le traiter de mythomane et d'affabulateur. Et encore, il ne raconte pas tout.

« Donc… tu t'es battu avec un singe… comme avec le cochon…

\- Oui, comme avec le cochon, je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure. Mais un singe, c'est nettement plus agile. Et plus intelligent. Et celui-là l'était sacrément. Intelligent. »

John posa ses doigts de part et d'autre de la mâchoire en face de lui et fit doucement pivoter la tête, vérifiant qu'il avait fait correctement son travail. Des pansements n'étaient pas nécessaires. Sherlock se laissa faire, levant le visage vers lui.

Quand il le soigne, l'autre est toujours très docile. Il n'a jamais connu de patient aussi soumis. La plupart des gens sont d'abord réticents lorsqu'on s'approche d'eux avec, entre les mains, un instrument ou un produit dont le seul but est de soulager une douleur ou de panser une plaie. Il faut alors rassurer, expliquer, parlementer. Il a parfois le sentiment que son métier est plus l'exercice d'une parole réconfortante et experte que d'actes muets et efficaces. Sauf sur le champ de bataille. Sur le champ de bataille, on ne négocie pas, on pare au plus pressé, on tranche dans le vif, pour sauver des vies.

Quand il lui prodigue des soins pourtant, il n'y a pas d'urgence. S'il y a urgence, si sa vie est en danger, il l'emmène à l'hôpital, et c'est déjà arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois mais cet homme doit avoir une armure en acier trempé, la mort glisse sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, c'est à la limite de la sorcellerie et si John n'était pas un scientifique convaincu, il croirait que l'autre a passé un pacte avec une divinité malfaisante.

Il se rappela ce jour où, suite à une bagarre, l'autre était passé au travers d'une fenêtre. Il n'avait pas été gravement blessé mais John avait mis des heures, des heures, à retirer avec une pince à épiler, la multitude des éclats de verre qui parsemaient le corps de l'autre. Il l'avait obligé à se déshabiller entièrement. Il avait obéi, confiant et, dans la lumière crue de l'après-midi, il s'était offert, nu et sans pudeur, en levant les bras au plafond, au regard et aux mains, concentrés et attentionnés, de John.

Le souvenir de ce corps nu le fit rougir soudain.

Alors que depuis des années, ils partagent le même lit. En toute amitié. Et parce qu'il en a besoin. Il ne pourrait plus dormir seul désormais. Sa respiration, sa chaleur, ses mouvements nocturnes sont une berceuse et s'il devait ne plus le sentir à ses côtés, il sait, c'est une certitude, qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda l'autre.

\- A toi.

\- Et tu rougis…

\- Donne tes mains. Il faut les nettoyer aussi. »

Il se retourna pour prendre une compresse propre et l'autre tendit ses mains, paumes vers le bas et il les désinfecta, l'une après l'autre, soigneusement.

Ce sont de belles mains, qui ont fait tant de choses déjà. De merveilleuses choses et d'horribles choses aussi. Elles n'en portent pas la trace, elles ont l'air innocent. Il aime les voir bouger. Quand elles s'agitent, c'est comme un ballet qui se crée sous ses yeux. Quoi que l'autre fasse, saisir une arme ou manipuler un microscope, accorder son violon ou pianoter sur son téléphone, c'est toujours une danse légèrement hypnotique à laquelle il assiste, un peu troublé par sa propre fascination.

Tout le temps qu'il s'occupa des mains blessées, il sentit posé sur lui un regard curieux.

« Quel souvenir de moi peut te faire rougir ainsi ? »

Il abandonna les mains que l'autre posa sur ses genoux.

« Il y en a tant ! Notre vie est remplie de situations gênantes, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Il s'approcha un peu plus, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. L'autre comprit l'invitation et se blottit contre lui en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il mit une main sur ses épaules et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Depuis son retour à Baker Street, combien de fois se sont-ils étreints ? Il ne les compte plus. Au début, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de s'effondrer, littéralement il s'effondrait, sous le poids du chagrin, il était bon d'avoir un corps auquel se raccrocher. Et l'autre était là, disponible, ouvrant ses bras. Trop grand, trop fort, si réconfortant. Il ne l'a jamais comparé aux autres corps qu'il avait serrés contre lui, plus petits, plus fins, plus féminins. Il sait maintenant que pour contenir sa peine, immense, pour ne pas être submergé et englouti, il fallait un corps à la mesure de l'épreuve qu'il traversait. Un corps tout en muscles, qui ne soit ni doux ni fragile, un corps comme un rempart. Et puis le chagrin est passé mais les étreintes sont restées. Elles sont comme des balises, éclairant le chemin de ce qu'ils inventent ensemble. Quand son cœur se gonfle de tendresse, et il n'a pas honte d'éprouver autant de tendresse pour cet homme-là, et il en éprouve souvent, il lui suffit de le voir jouer avec Rosie ou s'endormir sur le canapé ou pour aucune raison, juste parce qu'il le regarde et qu'il est là, quand son cœur se gonfle alors l'autre comprend, il ne sait pas comment il fait pour comprendre, peut-être a-t-il dans le regard une certaine demande, mais l'autre comprend et il arrête tout et il ouvre ses bras.

Sous ses doigts, les cheveux étaient collants et poisseux de sang séché.

« Il faut que je m'occupe de ton crâne aussi » dit-il en s'écartant un peu.

« Attends… »

L'autre resserra sa prise, hésitant un peu, craignant que lui fussent refuser ces secondes supplémentaires. Mais, dans les boucles sombres, dont la beauté n'avait pas été amoindrie par les quelques plaies qui s'y trouvaient, John mit un baiser rassurant.

« Tu as eu peur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peur ? D'un singe ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère » répondit l'autre en s'éloignant, avec au visage un sourire fier.

« Baisse la tête et raconte maintenant… » dit John en démêlant les mèches sous ses doigts.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Tu vas voir, John, celle-là, elle va avoir un succès fou sur ton blog, les gens ne vont pas en revenir…

\- La plupart du temps, ils n'en reviennent pas.

\- Il faut dire aussi qu'ils sont facilement impressionnables.

\- Ça te plaît hein ?

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être toi. »

L'autre releva la tête et lui sourit.

C'est un demi-sourire, qui crée à la commissure des lèvres, des petits plis, affreusement séducteurs et séduisants. Quand John voit ce sourire, il peut presque entendre la question qui l'accompagne : « Et toi, ça te plaît que je sois moi ? ». C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a parfois envie de le serrer très fort contre lui.

« Tu veux vraiment que je raconte ou tu vas m'interrompre tout le temps ?

\- Oh la la ! Sa majesté Sherlock Holmes ! Pardon si votre premier fan prend certaines libertés.

\- Effectivement, le public commence à être envahissant ici.

\- Envahissant comment ?

\- Comme une mauvaise herbe…

\- Oh !

\- Remarque, c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai manqué de clairvoyance. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi depuis fort longtemps.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'on dit de la mauvaise herbe : plus on l'arrache…

\- Plus elle repousse… oui. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard.

\- Franchement ? Oui. »

Et sur un tel terreau, la mauvaise herbe a tendance à prendre racines.

« Baisse la tête que je finisse et arrête de faire des disgressions. Je t'écoute… »

L'autre obéit et il reprit son travail, cherchant parmi les mèches brunes où poser la compresse.

« Greg était vraiment embêté parce que c'était réellement un meurtre en chambre. Cet homme retrouvé étranglé dans la cuisine de sa maîtresse. Toutes les issues fermées. La solution la plus facile était que ce soit elle l'assassin mais c'est elle qui a appelé la police, sans chercher à se débarrasser du corps, en insistant bien sur le fait que portes et fenêtres étaient fermées alors soit elle était stupide soit elle était innocente. Il a pensé qu'en m'appelant je trouverais l'indice qui l'incriminerait elle ou que je comprendrais ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai tout de suite vu en examinant les empreintes laissées sur le cou de la victime qu'elles ne correspondaient aux mains de la femme. Donc, si ce n'était pas elle alors cela voulait dire que l'assassin était encore dans la maison. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu…

\- Le singe ?

\- Oui, le singe. Elle est vétérinaire et elle a l'a ramené d'un voyage en Afrique, du temps où elle travaillait dans une réserve. Elle lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'il était tout petit et elle l'a adopté. Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu le droit de le garder chez elle mais elle l'a eu. Il était dans une cage et elle m'a certifié qu'il y dormait toutes les nuits, sans qu'elle ait besoin de fermer à clé. J'ai demandé si c'était un mâle et elle m'a regardé d'une manière un peu scandalisée, et Greg aussi, je ne faisais pas de sous-entendus, tu me connais, juste je me renseignais…

\- Bien sûr ! Avec une idée derrière la tête quand même…

\- Oui, oui, mais attends… C'est un mâle, elle m'a répondu, il s'appelle Jupiter, mais il a été castré et il n'a pas de comportement violent. Alors je lui ai demandé si elle avait eu d'autres amants avant celui-ci, qui soient déjà venus chez elle. Elle m'a répondu que non, qu'elle avait été très prise par son travail ces dernières années, que celui-ci, le malheureux, était le premier… alors j'ai regardé le singe, tout paisible et innocent dans sa cage…

\- Oh non, non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déduis le singe !

\- Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que soit, il avait compris et il m'a sauté dessus. »

John éclata de rire et l'autre releva la tête, sur le point de se vexer mais il esquissa un sourire ravi tant ce rire était l'expression d'une fierté jubilatoire.

« Et le mobile, Sherlock, quel était le mobile ?

\- La jalousie, John. C'est toujours la jalousie… »

Et maintenant.

Maintenant, il est tard et ils se font face, installés dans leur lit. Lui, assis en tailleur en travers du lit et l'autre allongé, comme à son habitude. Il retire sa montre et la dépose sur la table de chevet.

« On dort ? demande l'autre.

\- Attends que je te regarde encore. Tu es sacrément amoché quand même. Je te conseille de ne pas sortir pendant plusieurs jours ou ton image publique risque d'en prendre un sacré coup.

\- Quelle image publique ?

\- Allez, tu sais bien… le sombre et ténébreux détective… »

Il est toujours étonné des multiples conquêtes que l'on prête à l'homme qui partage sa vie. Il le lit dans les tabloïds que madame Hudson achète. Ils s'en amusent tous les deux, assis autour d'une tasse de thé, dans la petite cuisine au fond du couloir. Ils sont comme des comploteurs et la vieille dame n'est pas la dernière à faire les pires allusions qui soient et qui le font parfois rougir.

Il le regarde. En quelques jours, ce sera fini. L'autre a une constitution surprenante, il cicatrice très vite. Il retrouvera bientôt un teint lisse sur lequel le temps ne semble pas avoir de prise. Il a lavé ses cheveux avant de venir au lit et ses boucles humides frisottent autour de son visage.

L'autre se frotte la pommette.

« Tu saignes… »

Et avant que l'autre n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il est sur lui, tenant entre ses doigts le bout de sa manche de pyjama et essuie, sur sa joue, une minuscule goutte de sang.

Il est sur lui mais pas encore assez alors il soulève une jambe et s'assoit à califourchon sur ce corps qu'il connaît trop bien. Et l'autre, très lentement, comme pour prévenir qu'il ne tentera rien, étire ses bras et les place de chaque côté de sa tête, sur l'oreiller. Il est calme, il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas, son regard est une attente et John se voit dans les iris qui le fixent. C'est une eau verte et trouble dans laquelle il va se noyer et il ne sait pas exactement ce que cela signifie de se noyer dans cette eau-là et peut-être y est-il plongé depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne croit.

« Malgré tout ça, tu es toujours aussi beau… »

C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Il l'a pensé le premier jour où il l'a vu, dans le labo, sous la lumière des néons qui désavantage tout le monde. Sauf lui. C'était presque inhumain ou trop injuste, cette beauté insolente. Et même s'il préférait regarder les jolies femmes, il ne peut pas nier, et encore moins maintenant, que cet homme, qui sait qu'il est beau et qui en joue, lui avait coupé le souffle.

De sa main gauche et, du bout des doigts, il effleure ce beau visage abimé qu'il pourrait décrire les yeux fermés. De l'autre, il s'appuie le long du flanc de Sherlock, et son cœur, dont le rythme pulse à son poignet résonne jusque dans la cage thoracique de l'autre.

Les sourcils d'abord. Qui ont une teinte légèrement plus claire que ses cheveux. Au-dessus de l'œil gauche, un peu décentré, un grain de beauté. Si petit et si pâle qu'il faut se tenir à moins d'un mètre de lui pour le voir. Ce grain de beauté, qui n'est rien, objectivement il n'est rien, réussit à faire de ces deux sourcils deux vagues asymétriques. Ce sont des sourcils très bavards et ils ont un langage qui leur est propre. Un langage que John a appris à décoder. Il sait dire, sans se tromper, s'ils expriment le dédain, le doute, la colère, la joie ou la surprise. Il les caresse, l'un après l'autre, en suivant leur courbure, au-dessus puis en dessous, à la frontière de la paupière. Et comme il les connaît très bien, ils ont déjà eu tellement de conversations ensemble, il les embrasse, chacun à son tour.

Et l'autre ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Le front ensuite où John dégage quelques mèches encore mouillées. C'est un front qui transpire l'intelligence, n'est-ce pas ? Un front qui se plisse ou s'étire, selon les pensées qui s'agitent et se construisent derrière lui. Un front que John a scruté tellement de fois pour essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce cerveau génial. Et comme lui aussi, il le connaît très bien, il l'embrasse.

Les pommettes. Bien sûr, les pommettes. Il y a tant d'histoires à raconter, on pourrait remplir des livres entiers à leur sujet. Elles paraissent innocentes, absolument inoffensives. En d'autres temps, elles auraient servi de modèle pour le portrait d'un ange, pas un angelot, non, un ange guerrier plutôt, comme l'archange Michel, celui qui terrasse le dragon. Mais c'est un mensonge. Ces pommettes sont des armes de destruction massive. John a rencontré certaines femmes qui se seraient damnées pour avoir le droit d'y poser leurs bouches ou d'y mettre leurs dents. Elles sont désespérantes, ces pommettes, car, lorsqu'elles s'ornent du bleu d'un coup, elles sont encore plus belles. Ce sont ses amies, elles aussi, et même un peu plus, des complices, alors il les embrasse. Mais ses lèvres font cette chose insensée cette fois-ci, sans qu'il en ait eu l'intention volontaire, elles s'entrouvrent, pour percevoir, entre elles, le relief de ce qu'elles embrassent.

Et les sourcils se mettent à parler. Ils posent une question : « Que fais-tu ? ». Ce n'est pas une demande inquiète ou choquée alors John décide de ne pas y répondre. L'autre est suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre ce qu'il y a comprendre.

Et puis le menton, rugueux sous ses doigts à cause de la barbe qui y pointe, et que John a vu le plus souvent déterminé et hautain. Comme le nez, capable de reconnaître mille fragrances et que l'autre utilise presque comiquement, tel un chien remue sa truffe mais qui, lorsqu'il renifle, est l'expression même du dédain. Et l'un et l'autre, il les embrasse.

Et enfin, la bouche. Passons sur son débit incroyable et faisons comme si elle était muette. Elle ne se taira pas pour autant. Car elle sourit. Mon dieu ! Tous ces sourires ! Le sourire faux, toutes dents dehors, le sourire enthousiaste et sans pudeur, quand une affaire alléchante se profile, le sourire en coin, plein de sous-entendus, le sourire sincère, un peu fragile et qui est le privilège de John. Et tous les autres, cet homme a en réserve une multitude de sourires différents, John n'a jamais connu d'homme aussi expressif, c'est à croire qu'il a suivi des cours à la LAMDA (*), et son rire aussi, qui s'écoule de cette bouche comme une eau grondante, avec la force d'un torrent alpin. Elle est improbable, cette bouche, elle a une courbure anatomiquement impossible, un arc de cupidon aussi anguleux, ça n'existe pas. John n'y met pas les doigts, il y met le pouce et, lentement, il promène ce pouce possessif sur le pourtour et sur la ligne des lèvres. C'est une caresse et elle n'est pas indécise.

Le moment s'étire et John sait que, par ce simple geste, il vient de franchir une frontière. Mais il ne veut pas réfléchir, il veut savourer le bonheur délicieux et fugace d'être tout entier dans son pouce et il sent que l'autre profite d'être uniquement cette bouche qu'il effleure. Une bouche qui risque d'être jalouse et qui va réclamer son dû si elle n'est pas embrassée comme le reste du visage.

Il est des instants précieux que rien ne peut laisser prévoir. Ils arrivent et quand ils sont là, ils sont d'une telle évidence qu'on ne peut que s'y soumettre. Ils contiennent en eux seuls tous nos souvenirs et l'avenir dont on ne peut rien dire, comme le big-bang, pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle, condensait au début du temps et écrasé par son propre poids, l'univers à venir.

Alors John s'incline.

Avant que l'irrémédiable ne se produise, c'est d'une voix plaintive et misérable que l'autre chuchote :

« Quoi que tu fasses, je suis d'accord mais je t'en prie, John, ne me donne rien par pitié.

\- De la pitié ? Tu mérites un peu plus que de la pitié… Et comme tu dis, quoi que je fasse, considère que je ne donne pas mais que je prends. »

Il s'étonne lui-même de son ton, dur et revendicatif, et de son propos. C'est donc cela qu'il désire et il l'a prononcé avant de le penser. Mais n'est-ce pas exactement ce qu'il fait depuis le début : prendre ? Depuis le jour où il a suivi cet homme improbable, tous les clignotants étaient au rouge pourtant, il n'a cessé, comme on le dit vulgairement, de se payer sur la bête. Il y a laissé quelques plumes, et même un peu plus, mais les dommages reçus sont en deçà des avantages. Quand les autres pensaient qu'il se faisait phagocyter, mais les autres pensent mal, il est comme l'autre, il a les mêmes jugements parfois, intransigeants, ils ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper. Le parasite, c'est lui. Et ce qu'il va prendre maintenant, il ne sait pas tout à fait ce que c'est mais il le veut.

L'autre le regarde avec une grande confiance. Il n'a pas bougé et ses mains, toujours ouvertes, reposent de chaque côté de sa tête. Il est une offrande. Il attend et il espère.

Les deux bouches se touchent mais elles ne s'ouvrent pas. Les deux langues, timides, resteront tapies cette nuit. Ce n'est ni un baiser sensuel, ni un baiser humide. C'est un murmure, c'est une promesse. Mais John est-il capable de tenir cette promesse ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait vraiment pas.

C'est un baiser chaste, où seuls les deux tendres épidermes se frôlent. Sentir la douceur et la chaleur de l'autre, c'est déjà bien assez. Il est certaines chastetés à l'érotisme plus ravageur que la plus obscène des exhibitions.

Cela dure quelques merveilleuses secondes et John est dévasté.

Il pose son front sur le tee-shirt en dessous de lui et reprend son souffle. Le parfum de l'autre, si viril et si intime, l'envahit. Il s'y accroche, inhalant plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

\- Ce que tu veux…Que veux-tu, John ? »

Que veut-il ? Le remercier sans doute. Le remercier d'être là, toujours. Le remercier d'avoir illuminé sa vie et de continuer à le faire. Le remercier d'être chaque jour une surprise. Le remercier d'être un gouffre dans lequel il ne sait pas encore s'il est prêt à se perdre.

« Que tu sois à moi… que personne d'autre jamais plus ne te touche. Que moi. »

C'est insensé, c'est absurde et c'est illégitime. Et c'est surtout affreusement injuste.

Il demande un droit de propriété dont il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir un jour le courage d'user. Mais c'est ce qu'il veut et il n'a jamais rien autant désiré.

« Oui » répond fermement Sherlock, qui l'emprisonne enfin dans ses bras et le bascule calmement dans le lit.

Il ne se passera rien car il faut plus d'une nuit pour construire un empire. Et John s'endort, enlacé et protégé, les cheveux recouverts de baisers.

* * *

(*) LAMDA : London Acadamy of Music and Dramatic Art.

* * *

Des reviews, s'il vous plaît...


	4. Le chasseur

Tu te tiens devant moi, debout et tu me tournes le dos. Tu es pensif, un peu perdu. Ton esprit est ailleurs. Tu boutonnes ton pyjama.

Contrairement à moi, tu ne portes pas de pyjamas dépareillés. Tu achètes toujours un haut et un bas. Et tu aimes bien les boutons. Un peu vieille école. Si possible avec des rayures et toujours en coton. Tu ne le dis pas mais tu as la peau délicate. C'est une allergie apparue tardivement, à certaines textures et à certains produits. Tu as changé de lessive, de gel-douche et tu ne portes plus que du coton. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, les pulls en laine aux couleurs indéterminées ont été laissés aux bons soins d'une œuvre de charité et je préfère encore tes chemises boutonnées jusqu'au col. Elles te donnent un air sévère, un faux air de pasteur, que je trouve séduisant.

Où va se nicher le goût que l'on éprouve pour certaines personnes ? Et pas pour d'autres ? Car, soyons réalistes, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, certaines mauvaises langues auraient pu dire de toi que tu étais transparent, ou au mieux insignifiant. A côté de moi, physiquement, tu ne faisais pas le poids. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'accorde aucune importance à l'apparence physique que je suis aveugle, je connais mon charme, j'en use souvent si c'est utile, je sais être particulièrement charmant et enjôleur. Ceux qui me rencontrent pour la première fois, hommes ou femmes, dès qu'ils posent les yeux sur moi, ont toujours un bref moment de latence, comme si leurs cerveaux se réétalonnaient. Quand on me voit, les critères qui discriminent beauté et laideur se réorganisent. C'est un pouvoir que j'ai et je ne vais pas cracher dessus, sous prétexte que c'est futile, surtout pendant une enquête, tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir rapidement les informations dont j'ai besoin. Tu n'avais pas ce pouvoir sur les gens. Mais c'est parce que la plupart d'entre eux, quasiment tous, sont des imbéciles ignorants, qui ne perçoivent que l'écume des choses. Personne ne t'a vu comme moi, je t'ai vu. Toutes ces façons différentes que tu avais, que tu as, d'être. Il y en a tant ! En dresser une liste exhaustive est une mission impossible, même pour moi, qui me suis attelé à cette tâche, maintes et maintes fois. Mon cerveau est saturé d'images de toi : de ton poing qui se serre, de ta bouche qui se tord, de tes yeux qui s'écarquillent ou se plissent, de ton dos qui se raidit. Et toutes ces choses que tu fais. Prenons-en une au hasard, la première, et soyons sérieux deux minutes. Qui abat un homme pour en sauver un autre, encore inconnu quelques jours auparavant et absolument pas digne de confiance ? Personne ne fait ça, personne. Toi, tu l'as fait et sans en tirer le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. Tu es monstrueux. Et par la même occasion, tu as changé ma vision de l'humanité qui est passée instantanément de : moi versus les autres, à : moi-John Watson versus les autres.

Les années t'ont embelli, tu as beaucoup plus de charme maintenant. Certains vieillissent mal, ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu seras un très beau vieillard. Quand le temps aura mis du blanc dans tes cheveux et aura courbé ton dos, serai-je toujours là ? Me garderas-tu près de toi ? Bien sûr, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais plus rien ne m'enlèvera à toi, tu l'interdis. Tu ne sais pas comment faire sans moi, si je pars, tu t'écroules. A moins que cela soit le contraire. Oui peut-être, est-ce aussi le contraire.

Depuis l'affaire du singe, tu m'embrasses. Enfin, tu m'embrasses, c'est un bien grand mot. Tu poses ta bouche sur ma bouche. Je me laisse faire, je n'initie rien. Tu cherches à comprendre, tu ne comprends pas alors tu recommences. Je vois dans tes yeux ta perplexité. Cet esquisse de baiser a fait naître en toi un désir que tu ne soupçonnais pas. Nous n'en parlons pas, les mots ont disparu et ils gâcheraient tout.

Et tu me regardes, tu me regardes. Tu me regardes tout le temps. Quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, à la limite de la sidération.

Hier, tu m'as regardé comme ça pendant plus d'une heure. Tu es sorti de la cuisine, il était déjà tard, Rosie était couchée, tu as commencé une phrase en t'approchant de moi, je ne sais plus de quoi il s'agissait, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, peut-être me parlais-tu de ton travail ou d'une chose domestique, et puis tu m'as vu, je travaillais, assis au bureau, j'ai levé les yeux et tu t'es tu. Tu t'es assis en face de moi et tu m'as regardé. Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux, je ne baisse jamais les yeux, tu serais blessé si je le faisais. Et tu n'es pas gêné, tu ne rougis pas, tu ne bafouilles pas, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu es, paradoxalement, très sûr de toi. Ton regard sur moi est une brûlure, à peine supportable. Tu es pire que tout ce que j'avais espéré. Ton désir a la puissance d'une bombe à vide qui, une fois qu'elle a explosé, aspire à elle tout l'oxygène disponible. Les bombes de ce type font des dégâts terribles : en plus de l'asphyxie, elles provoquent la cécité, des hémorragies internes, l'éclatement ou le déplacement des organes.

Tu m'étouffes, tu mettrais tes deux mains autour de mon cou, cela aurait le même résultat. Sais-tu que l'histoire que l'on raconte sur les pendus est parfaitement vraie ? Ce n'est pas une légende, j'en ai vu plusieurs, à peine refroidis et qui bandaient encore. C'est un phénomène très simple, dû à la pression exercée sur le cervelet. En tout cas, ça fait toujours la blague sur les scènes de crime, les agents de police sont d'un vulgaire, et dans les morgues aussi, j'ai vu Molly un jour incendier un brancardier qui avait voulu impressionner sa petite-amie en lui montrant un homme que l'on venait de décrocher de la poutre de son grenier, elle était dans une colère noire, elle ne supporte pas que l'on manque de respect aux morts, à part moi, moi, je peux tout leur faire, elle ne me dira jamais rien. Mais tu sais tout ça, tu es médecin.

Hier, après m'avoir longuement regardé, tu t'es approché de moi et, prenant mon visage à deux mains, tu as mis ta bouche sur ma bouche.

« Tu m'épuises » as-tu dit en me serrant contre toi.

« Je t'épuise ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. »

Ton désir de moi est immense et tu ne sais pas quoi en faire. Tu voudrais que, par un acte de sorcellerie que tu ignores, nos deux corps fusionnent et que tu puisses jouir éternellement de la possession que tu aurais de moi. Malheureusement, l'univers tout entier ne recèle pas l'énergie nécessaire à la fusion de deux molécules aussi grosses que nous. Nous ne sommes que deux pauvres êtres humains, dont les moyens sont limités, si désespérément limités, et ce désir, il faudra le mettre en actes. Et c'est là qu'apparaît ta perplexité : quels gestes ? Te demandes-tu. Où poser les mains et comment les poser ? Mon corps n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Tu n'as jamais caressé que des corps féminins, des seins, des fesses rondes, des peaux douces et épilées, des hanches sinueuses, des fentes déjà ouvertes. Tes doigts, ta bouche, ta langue, ta queue sont programmés pour rencontrer des formes souples et tendres, de la moiteur accueillante qu'il n'est pas impératif de forcer, des saveurs marines ou sucrées. Face au corps d'une femme, tu agis sans réfléchir, les yeux fermés. Tes paumes trouvent d'elles-mêmes les lignes charnues sur lesquelles elles vont glisser, tes doigts et tes lèvres connaissent le chemin des plis profonds dans lesquels il est urgent de s'introduire, ton sexe se meut de lui-même au creux fait pour lui.

Mon corps est une énigme. Ma poitrine est plate et poilue. Je ne suis que muscles, tendons et os. Plus grand que toi. Et mon ventre est identique au tien. Même fonctionnement, même maintien, même décharge. Le semblable est parfois une terre étrangère. Mes fesses peut-être, auront-elles, pour toi, l'attrait d'une voie déjà empruntée. Une de tes conquêtes t'a-t-elle déjà permis de t'immiscer dans cet endroit étroit et intime ? Connais-tu le délice de se glisser dans cet étau ? Et voudras-tu connaître le délice, mille fois supérieur, d'être possédé ?

Et même si tu peux t'imaginer jouir de moi, dans ma main, dans ma bouche, dans mon cul, mais peut-être n'en es-tu pas là encore, t'imagines-tu que moi, je puisse jouir de toi ? Ce n'est pas grave, mon plaisir n'a pas d'importance. S'il peut m'être donné le privilège de te voir fermer les yeux et murmurer mon nom, comme on murmure une prière, je serai heureux. Car à la fin, le plaisir a toujours un goût d'inachevé, puisqu'il faut recommencer. Aucune étreinte, aussi passionnée et fiévreuse soit-elle, n'est jamais suffisante. Jamais.

Et tu me regardes, tu me regardes et tu m'embrasses.

Arrête de me regarder et de m'embrasser et de me sourire.

Ravage-moi. Détruis-moi. Fais de mon corps un terrain de jeu obscène et sublime. Fais de moi ton champ de bataille.

Ce soir, tu es sorti. Sans moi. Cela fait très longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti. Tu t'octroies régulièrement une pinte en compagnie de Greg, mais cela ne prête pas à conséquence. Vous allez dans un pub, descendre quelques bières et voir un match. Tu ne vas plus au cinéma puisqu'il n'y a personne pour t'accompagner. Tu t'es cru capable, deux ans après la mort de Mary, de recommencer à fréquenter la gente féminine. Mais elles t'ont lassé avant de les rencontrer. Tu es resté avec moi et tu n'en es pas mécontent. Cela ne te manque pas. « J'ai eu mon compte » m'as-tu dit un soir en riant. « Aucune n'égalera Mary. Aucune ! »

Ce soir, c'était différent. Tu as mis ta plus belle chemise. La bleue marine, dont le col, aux courts revers, est en satin noir. Elle te va très bien, tu es magnifique dans cette chemise. C'est un cadeau de Martha, elle te l'a offerte à Noël, l'année dernière. Cette femme a un goût très sûr, heureusement qu'elle est là pour t'habiller. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui te met en valeur. Tu t'en fiches un peu, c'est dommage. Ton élégance ne va pas jusqu'à mettre un pantalon habillé. Tu es définitivement abonné aux jeans et au velours côtelé. Mais le jean que tu as choisi ce soir t'avantage, il est bien coupé, tu as dû le payer assez cher. Il te fait de très belles fesses.

Si tu as fait attention à ton apparence ce soir, c'était pour faire honneur à ta fille. Tu te rendais à la fête de l'école de Rosie. Je n'étais pas convié, et de toute façon, je n'y serais pas allé. Rosie m'a dit, en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner un air méchant :

« Toi, tu ne viens pas. Tu vas critiquer tout le monde. »

L'ordre était très clair, j'ai donc obéi. Elle me demanderait d'aller me jeter dans la Tamise, je le ferais sans même lui en demander la raison.

Tu es d'une telle naïveté, John ! Tu es parti avec ta fille, le cœur léger, ne réalisant pas dans quel lieu de tentations et de dangers tu te rendais. N'as-tu jamais vu les regards que certaines jettent sur toi, quand tu attends Rosie devant l'école et que tu piétines sur le trottoir ? Bien sûr que si, tu les as vus, tu n'es pas distrait à ce point. Certes tu avoisines la cinquantaine, mais tu es encore très séduisant. Et surtout très seul. Donc très accessible. Aucune n'a osé quoi que ce soit pour le moment mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et ce soir était une très bonne occasion.

Tu étais content de sortir avec Rosie. Et fier aussi. Mais je crois que tu n'avais pas envie de me quitter, même pour quelques heures. Je t'aimante. Avant de partir, Rosie était déjà pendue à ton bras et tirait sur ta main, tu es venu vers moi, j'accordais mon violon, et tu m'as serré tendrement contre toi. Oh mon dieu, me suis-je dit, s'il ne me donne jamais que ça, je serais heureux ! Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Vraiment. J'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la frustration. J'ai honte parfois de l'état de mollesse dans lequel je suis tombé.

« Puisque mademoiselle ne veut pas que j'assiste à sa première fois sur scène, envoie-moi quelques photos » ai-je demandé. Et vous êtes partis.

Exceptionnellement, ce soir, tu as accepté de prendre un taxi avec Rosie. Habituellement, vous vous déplacez en métro. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle se comporte comme une enfant gâtée et qu'elle se considère comme le centre du monde. Tu ne peux pas avoir plus tort. Elle est le centre du monde. Moi, quand je vais la chercher à l'école, je lui fais toujours prendre un taxi. Si je n'étais pas certain de ton désaccord, il y a longtemps que j'aurais demandé à Mycroft de mettre une voiture avec chauffeur à son service. Je ne comprends pas selon quels principes moraux cette enfant devrait se coltiner la grossièreté du peuple qui fourmille dans les couloirs et les rames du métro. Peu importe, tu décides, j'obéis.

Je suis resté seul. Mais avec un peu de concentration, je savais exactement comment allait se dérouler ta soirée. Il n'est nul besoin d'être médium pour prévoir les comportements de ceux qui nous sont chers et de ceux qu'ils vont rencontrer. Toi, fier comme Artaban, dans ta belle chemise, avec ton sourire, savant dosage de timidité et de séduction, d'ailleurs John, fais une chose pour moi, s'il te plaît, arrête de servir ce sourire à d'autres que moi, c'est déjà assez difficile de ne pas tomber à genoux devant toi alors si en plus je dois supporter l'idée que ta perverse bonté ne m'est pas entièrement réservée… Toi, donc, père irréprochable, seul, entouré de ces mères de famille, dont plusieurs, encore jeunes, sont déjà divorcées. Des mouches autour d'un pot de confiture.

Tu m'as surpris cependant.

Je te manquais déjà ?

« Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu me trouvais beau ce soir. »

« Coquet ? SH »

« Curieux »

« Seulement ? SH »

« Intéressé. »

Se pouvait-il que tu sois joueur ?

« Très. SH »

« Fais-moi plaisir : sois plus précis. »

« Ce soir, John, je te trouve très beau. SH »

« Et les autres soirs ? »

Tu te croyais malin, tu oubliais que je le suis plus que toi.

« Quand tu baves sur l'oreiller en dormant, pas trop. Quand tu te grattes l'entrejambe en sortant de la salle de bain le matin, pas trop. Quand tu grognes devant la vaisselle sale, pas trop… SH »

« J'ai un charme irrésistible. »

Tu es le plus terrible de tous mes adversaires.

« Auquel personne ne résiste. SH »

« Même pas toi ? »

Si tu voulais vraiment aller dans cette direction.

« J'ai succombé il y a des années déjà. Paix à mon âme. SH »

La soirée promettait d'être pleine de surprises. Naviguer entre le violon et le téléphone m'a semblé être une tâche trop ardue, j'ai lâché le violon.

« On arrive à l'école de Rosie. Je te reprends plus tard. »

Oh !

« Désolé. »

« Je suis au-delà de l'impatience. SH »

J'ai repris mon violon. Je t'imaginais. Ouvert, sociable, un sourire à gauche, une main tendue à droite. Dans ton élément. Rosie, excitée comme une puce, que tu as confiée à son institutrice, pour aller mettre son costume de scène. Une conversation anodine, sans intérêt avec d'autres parents d'élèves. « Un verre en attendant ? Pourquoi pas ? » Que de l'orangeade bien sûr, on est dans une école. « Même pas de bière ? » Les yeux ronds d'une jeune mère, peut-être jolie, posés sur toi, comme si tu avais dit la pire des insanités. Mais tu es si séduisant, on te pardonne. Et d'ailleurs, cela ajoute du piquant à ton charme. Cet homme est un peu intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? De dire des choses que les autres n'osent pas dire. Leurs vies sont d'un ennui, John, n'as-tu pas trouvé ? Tu faisais semblant, n'est-ce pas ? Intérieurement, tu soupirais. On est déjà un peu mort quand on vit avec ce genre de personnes. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas mon mépris, mais qui peut se réjouir d'avoir une telle existence ? Aussi morne. La mienne me paraît parfois si vide de sens, alors la leur ! Je ne saisis toujours pas comment tu peux éprouver de la sympathie ou de la compassion pour tous ces gens. Bref… Tu as circulé entre les tables, dans le hall de l'école, attendant le spectacle, allant d'un groupe à l'autre, relativement à ton aise.

« Ça va commencer. Je t'envoie des photos dès qu'elle est sur scène. »

S'il n'y avait eu que Rosie, on aurait ouvert le Lyceum Theâtre, mais il y avait aussi les autres enfants. Quelle chance de ne pas m'être rendu à cette sauterie ! Devoir assister aux singeries de tous ces pathétiques enfants ! Je te plaignais, sincèrement.

« Tu n'es pas mort, terrassé par un mortel ennui ? SH »

« Tu es redondant et affreusement cynique. »

« J'admire ton courage à endurer de si pénibles distractions. SH »

« Rosie avait raison. Il est préférable que tu ne sois pas venu. »

Avais-tu le temps de t'amuser un peu pendant que de petits guignols s'agitaient sur scène ?

« Et comment m'aurais-tu présenté aux autres parents ? SH »

« Ils te connaissent déjà. Tu vas chercher Rosie régulièrement. »

« Je ne parle à personne. SH »

« Le contraire m'eût étonné. »

Finalement, tu n'étais pas réellement parti ce soir. Tu étais toujours avec moi. Tu n'avais rencontré personne de suffisamment intéressant pour te faire oublier que je t'attendais. D'ailleurs, sans vouloir me vanter, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être plus intéressant que moi. A moins justement de chercher quelqu'un qui ne soit pas intéressant. Quelqu'un de prévisible. Tu n'aimes pas les gens prévisibles. Ta femme était le contraire absolu d'une personne prévisible. Tu me connais bien, il n'y a que toi qui me connaisses aussi bien, et pourtant je continue à te surprendre.

« En sommes-nous encore à nous soucier de ce que les autres pourraient dire de nous ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Tu es merveilleux.

Je ne suis qu'une tendre chose, sans la moindre volonté. Mon frère me jetterait de la cendre au visage.

« S'il était possible d'élever le piédestal sur lequel tu te trouves, je le ferais. SH »

« Tu es trop gentil. Je crains le pire. Vas-tu me ligoter et m'enfermer à la cave ? »

« Ne me tente pas. SH »

Ecoute, John, chut… Ecoute… A ce moment-là, j'ai bandé. Rien qu'un peu. Une légère et adorable érection. Rien de trop sauvage. Tout seul dans mon fauteuil, mon téléphone entre les mains, toutes lumières éteintes dans l'appartement. Dans la quiétude de notre maison. Juste quelques mots de toi sur un écran, un peu ambigus, comme tu sais l'être si souvent. Tu murmurais à mon oreille. Tu es passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation.

« Rosie passe à la fin. Je vais m'endormir sur ma chaise. »

« La parentalité exige bien des sacrifices. SH »

« Si j'avais un palais mental, je m'y retirerais en attendant le tour de ma fille. »

« Et que ferais-tu ainsi reclus ? SH »

« Je penserais à un ami très cher qui me cause bien du tourment. »

L'indulgence est une faiblesse, surtout quand on se l'applique à soi-même. Regardons, sans faillir, les choses en face. Nous étions, à cet instant, toi et moi, aussi navrants que deux adolescents. J'ai eu honte pour nous.

« Un tourment douloureux ? SH »

« Un horrible et délicieux tourment. »

Ô cruel !

Avais-tu fait le vœu de me torturer toute la durée de ton absence ? Il est tout à fait possible que mon érection ait été sensible à ton sadisme impitoyable.

« Vois-tu un moyen de t'en guérir ? SH »

« J'en vois plusieurs. »

C'était donc bien ça : tu avais formé le projet implacable de m'agonir lentement.

« Oh ! Attends ! C'est elle ! C'est elle ! »

Rosie entrait en scène. Le spectacle déplorable de nos échanges pouvait attendre.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître partial mais c'est quand même elle la plus belle. »

« Et la plus douée. SH »

« En tout. »

« Il va sans dire. SH »

Nous sommes devant cette enfant deux parfaits crétins.

« Les autres avec elle sont moyens. Elle illumine la scène. »

« Je n'en doute pas. SH »

« Oh ! Attends ! Elle vient d'avoir un sourire ! Un sourire diabolique ! »

Rosie interprétait le capitaine Crochet dans une version raccourcie de Peter Pan. Le capitaine Crochet… Qu'aurait-elle pu jouer d'autre ? Certainement pas la fée Clochette, c'eût été insultant pour la profondeur d'âme et le talent de cette enfant. Les rôles de méchants sont toujours les meilleurs. Pas de bonne histoire sans bons méchants… Qui a dit ça ?

« Je t'envoie une photo du pire sourire de l'histoire du théâtre anglais. En dessous de la moustache dessinée au crayon. »

Effectivement. Rosie avait l'air très crédible. J'ai connu des assassins qui semblaient moins inquiétants. Une fois qu'on les attrape, ils prennent tous de faux airs de victimes innocentes. Ne pas avoir le cran d'assumer leurs actes et leur part d'ombre les rend d'autant plus méprisables.

Mais sur la photo, je n'ai pas vu que Rosie. J'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que la femme devant toi ne regarde pas la scène ? SH »

« Laquelle ? »

« La rousse. SH »

« Ben si, elle regarde la scène. »

« Pas maintenant, imbécile. Sur la photo. SH »

« Je te trouve très intelligent aussi. »

Puis :

« Ah oui ! tu as raison. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde avec autant d'insistance ? SH »

« Moi. »

Voilà.

« Qui est-ce ? SH »

« La mère de Jade, l'amie de Rosie. »

Je savais déjà tout. Je n'avais pas besoin de te poser d'autres questions. Rosie, sans le savoir, m'a déjà tout raconté. Une après-midi en revenant de l'école, dans un taxi.

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu trouves que papa est beau ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Rosie ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que papa se remarie. »

Elle avait été pensive, regardant par la vitre. Il pleuvait. Le taxi est le plus approprié des transports si l'on ne veut pas souiller de boue londonienne de si jolies bottines rouges.

« Et pourquoi ton père se remarierait-il ? »

Elle s'était tournée vers moi, assez furieusement.

« L'autre jour, quand j'étais chez Jade, sa maman m'a demandé si mon papa n'était pas malheureux d'être si seul… J'étais très fâchée parce que papa n'est pas seul. J'ai répondu qu'il vivait avec toi. Alors elle a ri, en disant que j'étais une enfant et que je ne comprenais pas… J'aime bien Jade, c'est ma meilleure copine mais sa mère, elle est bête. »

J'ai regardé la photo avec attention. Rousse, cheveux longs, fraîchement divorcée, à quelques encablures de la quarantaine, exerce une profession dans le monde du spectacle, fréquente assidûment un club de sport, refuse les signes du vieillissement, est assurée de son charme, a trompé son ex-mari à plusieurs reprises, craint la solitude, s'inquiète déjà de voir un jour sa fille lui voler la vedette dans le regard des hommes, recherche un partenaire sur le long terme, qui lui apporte stabilité et sécurité sans pour autant être trop exigeant.

Elle avait des atouts qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Tu apprécies ce genre de femmes. Elles te donnent parfois le tournis. Et même s'il était clair qu'elle se trompait à ton sujet, parce que tu es loin d'être manipulable, sauf par moi, elle aurait pu être une occasion de t'amuser.

Bien. Le loup était donc entré dans la bergerie. Enfin, une louve. Mais tu n'es pas un agneau et je suis encore moins ton berger. Disons que je n'aime pas que d'autre pattes se posent sur une proie que j'ai flairée. Et je t'ai flairé depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas accepter si facilement que tu m'échappes. A moins que tu le veuilles, délibérément.

Après ça, tu as cessé de m'envoyer des messages. Tu as été accaparé sans doute. A la fin du spectacle, elle est venue te féliciter pour la performance de Rosie. Tu connais cette femme, tu as déjà emmené Rosie plusieurs fois chez elle. Tu as même déjà pris le thé avec elle. Elle est persuadée que vous avez une espèce d'intimité ensemble. Des enfants du même âge, la solitude, des professions très prenantes, les mêmes soucis. C'est une femme intelligente, contrairement à ce que pense ta fille, elle ne s'expose pas, elle ne te jouera pas le grand jeu, elle est trop fine pour ça. Elle s'arrangera pour que tout vienne de toi. Elle a glissé quelques sous-entendus, autour d'un verre d'orangeade, en te collant d'un peu trop près. Tu as dû la trouver charmante, elle a eu des traits d'humour, tu aimes les femmes drôles, Mary l'était. Et puis, elle a de beaux cheveux. Tu m'as dit un soir, dans notre lit, c'était un de ces moments où rien ne pouvait interférer entre nous, un de ces moments où tu me parlais sans gêne de tes goûts, tu m'as dit que tu ne trouvais rien de plus sensuel que de défaire un chignon : enlever des épingles dans une chevelure épaisse et passer tes doigts dans des mèches encore enroulées, c'était un peu comme continuer à déshabiller une femme. Et elle a de beaux cheveux.

Mais il ne s'est rien passé ce soir. Vous ne pouviez pas, c'était la fête de l'école. Les enfants étaient fatigués, il fallait rentrer. Sans doute t'a-t-elle laissé son numéro de portable. « Nous avons tellement de choses en commun, ne croyez-vous pas ? Je vous invite au théâtre un soir prochain, je connais tout le monde dans le milieu. Vous verrez, cela sera très amusant… »

Peut-on faire disparaître quelqu'un par la force de son esprit ? Quelle chance cela serait mais dans ce cas, la Terre serait couverte de cadavres.

J'ai repris mon violon. Il faisait sombre, je sais jouer dans le noir le plus complet. Mon téléphone, esseulé sur mon fauteuil ne vibrait plus. Je t'ai attendu. Je tremblais, un peu. Allais-tu me trahir ? J'ai douté de toi, je l'avoue, la chair est si faible. Comment ai-je pu penser que toi, tu l'étais, faible ? Je suis stupide, parfois.

Vous êtes rentrés Rosie et toi, elle dormait dans tes bras. Je ne vous ai pas regardés, j'ai continué à jouer en vous tournant le dos. Tu as une tolérance à mes humeurs, qui frise le dévouement.

Quand tu es redescendu, tu as soupiré et chuchoté, en faisant semblant de ne pas me donner un ordre :

« Viens te coucher… »

Je t'ai suivi.

Et maintenant tu es là, devant moi, tu as fini de boutonner ton pyjama.

Je passe mes bras autour de toi, je t'enlace et je croise mes mains sur ta poitrine. Il est heureux que tu sois plus petit que moi, le creux de ton épaule est fait pour que j'y pose mon menton. Tu joins tes mains sur les miennes.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu d'amant ? »

Cette question est-elle nécessaire ? As-tu décidé de jouer avec moi comme un chat le fait avec une souris. La garder en vie aussi longtemps qu'il est possible.

« Depuis toi. Enfin, non, longtemps avant toi.

\- Parce que cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Parce que personne ne m'intéresse. »

Tu sens bon. Le soir, tu ne sens pas comme le matin. Je préfère ton odeur du soir. Tu entends, John ? Je renifle ton cou. As-tu remarqué combien nos deux corps, pourtant si dissemblables, sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Lorsque je m'incurve ainsi vers toi, on dirait que la courbe que dessine ma silhouette est faite pour accueillir la compacité de la tienne. De tes doigts, légèrement, presque inconsciemment, tu caresses mes mains.

« Vas-tu la revoir ? »

Tu n'es pas étonné. Tu sais comment je fonctionne. Il n'est pas utile de dire : « comment as-tu deviné ? Tu n'étais pas là ! » Tout ceci est d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi, tu es habitué à ce que je prédise tout.

Ton souffle est bas mais il est régulier. Ton cœur, sous mes mains, ne bat pas la chamade. Tu es d'un calme que je pourrais envier.

« Je ne crois pas non. Cela ne servirait à rien.

\- Elle a de beaux cheveux pourtant, elle t'a plu. »

Je suis sûr désormais que j'aime souffrir par ta faute. C'est assez malsain mais c'est le seul plaisir auquel j'ai eu droit pendant des années. Je voudrais que tu sois plus méchant.

« Arrête de te faire du mal, Sherlock. En d'autres temps, oui, elle aurait pu me plaire. Mais nous savons que cela ne marcherait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois. Je vois tes mains, je vois ta bouche, je vois ta peau. »

Ta voix est basse, à peine un murmure. Si je n'étais pas si près de toi, je ne t'entendrais pas.

Ta main gauche capture ma main droite et doucement, tout doucement, tu me guides. Je n'ai pas bougé et légèrement, ton corps vacille, tu t'appuies contre moi. A travers nos pyjamas, je sens ta chaleur et chaque parcelle de ma peau qui est en contact avec toi, frémit. Je suis à des millions d'endroits à la fois. Nos deux mains descendent sur ta poitrine, sur ton ventre. J'écoute ton souffle, il est très lent et, contre moi, ton cœur pulse à ta gorge. Ma bouche est sèche, m'autoriserais-tu un baiser, juste un ? Je mets mes lèvres, pas encore ouvertes, dans l'attente de ta réponse, sur la veine gonflée de ton cou. Tu inclines la tête, tu dis oui. Ma salive, disparue, réapparaît miraculeusement et l'humidité de ma bouche brûle ta peau. Je connaissais ton odeur, j'ignorais ta saveur. Selon quelle chimie avons-nous tous un goût qui nous est propre ? Il y a une étude urgente à faire. Je vais te déguster, John, et ma langue ose, de sa pointe, mouiller chaque millimètre carré de l'espace encerclé par mes lèvres, et tant que mes papilles n'auront pas enregistré ce qui fait l'unicité et la rareté de ton épiderme, plus rien n'entrera dans ma bouche.

Sous mon baiser, tu trembles et tu bascules vers moi.

Nos deux mains, immobiles sur ton ventre, reprennent leur progression. C'est toi qui mène la danse. Et quand, de tes doigts, tu soulèves la bordure de ton pyjama, pour glisser ma main en dessous, tu murmures :

« Sherlock… »

Tu le dis de ta toute petite voix, celle qui donne l'impression que tu vas manquer d'air, écrasé que tu es par une émotion qui te déborde.

Mes doigts s'attardent sur tes poils pubiens, tu ne portes pas de caleçon.

Tu bandes déjà et mon érection, dans ton dos, répond à la tienne. Il n'y a entre nos deux sexes que l'épaisseur de ton corps. Je te sens, tu me sens, et quand de mon majeur, j'effleure ton gland, des nerfs invisibles qui vont de toi à moi vibrent.

Tu me laisses seul maître à bord dans cet endroit où ton désir m'a conduit et ta main remonte pour venir se pendre à mon cou. Tu appuies sur ma nuque et tu me penches un peu plus vers toi.

Il est une expression qui dit « mettre sa main au feu », la mienne y est et elle pourrait bien se consumer toute entière que je ne la retirais pas.

Je vais t'apprendre ce soir, John, et dans ma bouche, et sous mes doigts, il y a la plus belle des leçons.

Ta peau est douce et chaude et fine et tu palpites quand je glisse lentement le long de ta queue jusqu'à sa base. Je n'utilise encore que mes doigts et je t'explore, te caressant de haut en bas, passant devant et derrière.

Je suce ta gorge et tu gémis. Enfin. C'est un gémissement qui vient du fond de ton âme, comme une complainte longtemps retenue. Gémis encore, John… Si tu pousses un râle, c'est mon cœur que tu soulages. Tu entrouvres les lèvres et tu exhales. Quel regret de ne pas pouvoir humer ton haleine ! Ta respiration est plus courte et chacune de tes expirations est un peu plus bruyante que la précédente.

Ma paume t'enveloppe, tu es dense et lourd. La plupart des gens, ceux qui ne sont pas des professionnels comme nous, n'entendent que digitales lorsqu'on parle des empreintes, ils oublient qu'il en existe d'autres : les palmaires, tout aussi intéressantes et qui permettent dans certaines occasions de résoudre un crime. Les lignes de ma main, ce soir, s'incrusteront dans ta peau. Même s'il n'en restera pas de trace, je t'aurais marqué.

Mon poing te contient, ton prépuce s'étire et tu te gonfles encore. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais éprouvé un grand enthousiasme à pratiquer ce genre de choses, il faut dire aussi que ceux auxquels je me suis déjà frotté n'avaient pas ton éclat, que je ne sais pas le faire bien. Et je le fais si bien qu'après ça, même ta propre main te paraitra médiocre.

Ma caresse est longue et maîtresse, je tords mon poignet pour donner de l'ampleur à mon mouvement. Mon pouce frôle le haut de ton gland. Sais-tu, John, le nombre de fois où j'ai joui en imaginant cet instant ? Je te tiens, je te tiens maintenant, jamais plus tu ne m'oublieras, derrière tes paupières closes et au creux de ton ventre, le souvenir de moi s'inscrit.

Tu inspires et tu expires, tu arrives au bout de ton souffle. Ton bras qui jusque-là s'accrochait au mien sur ta poitrine, descend et tu as ce geste d'une totale impudeur, tu fais glisser ton pyjama sur tes cuisses. Tu te donnes davantage, tu me veux librement. Tu te cambres et tes hanches se balancent. Mon érection est esseulée, elle a perdu le logement de tes reins. Tes doigts s'enfoncent un peu plus dans la chair de ma nuque. Ton bras droit remonte et tu t'agrippes à moi.

« Sherlock… Sherlock… »

Je sais, je sais… Je ressens tout ce que tu ressens, je t'écoute, je suis branché sur toi, les ondes qui te traversent résonnent en moi. Ton plaisir est là, si proche, comme un projectile, qui va nous transpercer. Une balle perforante.

Dis mon nom encore une fois, John. Offre-moi la folie de croire que rien n'a plus d'importance pour toi que de prononcer encore et encore mon nom et que ces syllabes glissant sur ta langue sont la plus douce et la plus addictive des gourmandises.

« Sherlock… »

Emerveille-moi… Enchante-moi… Fais de cet instant la plus belle chose qu'il me soit donné de voir…

Oh ! John…

Et tu jouis. Ton corps tout entier tremble et vibre. La dureté de ton orgasme n'a d'égal que mon éblouissement. En me collant à toi, je pourrais jouir aussi, bercé par le frémissement de tes reins. Je te caresse encore, t'accompagnant jusqu'au bout. Ta semence brûlante coule entre mes doigts. Plus tard, si tu me le permets, je te goûterai. Tes hanches tressautent et tu tords le cou sous mon baiser finissant.

Tu es si beau, tu parais si petit et si fragile. Acceptes-tu, John, que je te protège pour le restant de nos vies et que je te tienne ainsi contre moi, et que pendant des heures je ne sois occupé que par l'obsession de poser mes mains sur toi pour faire renaître la beauté fulgurante de ce que tu viens de me donner ?

Je t'abandonne à regret et j'essuie ma main sur mon pyjama. Tes genoux cèdent et tu t'éloignes, je te soutiens jusqu'à ce que ta main rencontre devant toi le pied du lit. Tu t'y appuies et tu me fais face. D'un geste rapide, tu remontes ton pyjama. Tes yeux sont fermés encore et ta tête dodeline. Mais, sans me voir, tu m'octroies le plus doux des sourires. Tu me regardes enfin et tu tends une main vers moi. Tu m'attires contre toi. Tu as raison, sevrer nos deux corps l'un de l'autre semble bien précoce et surtout cruel. Je me colle à toi et ma queue rebondit sur ton ventre.

Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de ton dos, sur le montant du lit et mes jambes enserrent les tiennes. Je vois dans tes iris le reflet de la lampe qui brille au plafond de notre chambre. Le bleu qui illumine ton regard m'a toujours paru un peu trop sombre pour être honnête et tu as dans la jouissance un abandon brutal qui épaissit ton mystère.

« Eh bien, dis-je, ça valait le coup d'attendre des années…

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu parce que maintenant je vais t'embrasser. Correctement. »

* * *

.

* * *

Bienvenue à AlexaneJayer, Nanilafee et S10 et merci à vous pour vos si gentilles reviews, presque gênantes...

D'ailleurs, tiens, juste là, à droite, un joli carré attend votre prose...


	5. Le bilan

A l'approche de la cinquantaine, n'importe quel homme vous dira qu'il se connaît à peu près. Il sait dire ce qu'il aime et aussi ce qu'il n'aime pas. S'il s'agit de faire un choix, il ne tergiverse plus, il va directement au but. Que ce soit pour un menu au restaurant, un film au cinéma ou le prochain lieu de ses vacances, il n'hésite pas longtemps, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il finit toujours par choisir la cuisine asiatique parce qu'il apprécie le sucré-salé et les épices, les polars à l'ancienne avec un héros brisé par la vie parce qu'il s'identifie plus facilement et les pays d'Europe parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'avion et qu'on peut attraper n'importe quelle cochonnerie ailleurs en buvant l'eau du robinet.

C'est aussi l'âge des bilans et ça n'est pas forcément glorieux. Il y a des choses dont il est fier et d'autres moins. De ce côté-là, lui, il n'est pas trop mécontent. D'un point de vue moral, il ne croit pas avoir trop souvent franchi la frontière. Il a tué des hommes, c'est vrai mais c'était au combat et il n'avait pas le choix. Il en a tué un autre, ici à Londres mais c'était pour défendre quelqu'un alors cela ne peut pas compter réellement comme un crime. Et d'ailleurs, il n'en a tiré aucun sentiment de culpabilité et cela ne l'a jamais empêché de dormir. Pour tout dire, l'autre qu'il avait défendu, presque plus contre lui-même que contre son adversaire du moment, avait déjà tellement envahi tous les interstices de sa vie, qu'il ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir pointé son arme et appuyé sur la gâchette. Il y a certains gestes, aussi graves et dramatiques soient-ils, que l'on fait instinctivement, sans réfléchir, comme si notre inconscient savait mieux que nous ce qui est bon pour nous. Et la justesse de ces actes, aussi imprévisibles soient-ils, nous apparait progressivement tant ils déterminent par la suite la direction que prend notre vie. Quand il y repense, mais il n'y repense pas très souvent, il se dit qu'il referait exactement la même chose.

Il n'y a que l'autre qui réfléchisse et qui planifie le moindre de ses actes. Sauf une fois… Et la brutalité de ce meurtre avait laissé John complétement hébété pendant des heures. Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il venait de le perdre une deuxième fois. Quand il avait retrouvé Mary chez les parents Holmes, ils étaient déjà tous au courant, Mycroft ayant téléphoné pour annoncer l'irréparable commis par son frère, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et il n'avait pas pleuré, il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il pleure. Sur tout son être et gagnant peu à peu chaque recoin de son âme, un vide immense et glacial s'était abattu, apportant avec lui la sidération.

« Je ne comprends pas, avait-il dit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça… je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. »

Il avait senti une hésitation dans l'étreinte de Mary et elle l'avait serré plus fort.

« Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, il t'aime tellement… »

Il s'était écarté et l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr qu'il m'aime, moi aussi, je l'aime, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Elle avait eu un pauvre sourire résigné. Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux comme à l'époque où il lui arrivait encore de pleurer son ami disparu et qu'elle le consolait.

« C'est vrai que tu ne comprends pas… » avait-elle ajouté et il n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin.

Etre aveugle à ce point, c'en était presque risible.

Il avait osé lui en parler, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. C'était une après-midi calme et brumeuse, dans la chaleur de Baker Street. L'autre travaillait, assis par terre, entouré de documents du Yard, que Greg lui avait généreusement confiés, des affaires non résolues, dans lesquelles l'autre était convaincu de voir un motif récurrent. John avait regardé la télé, mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarder faire.

C'est son programme favori : comment cette intelligence se met en mouvement, bien qu'elle ne soit jamais au repos, quels détours elle emprunte, mais qui pour l'autre n'en sont pas puisqu'il voit tout clairement, et comment, une fois que la machine est lancée à pleine vitesse, tout se résout soudain sous la forme d'une épiphanie jouissive. C'est son visage qu'il aime le plus guetter dans ces moments-là : ses traits qui se tendent puis se détendent et subitement la félicité « John, j'ai trouvé… » alors que, factuellement, John n'y est pour rien. Il se contente d'être là et cela suffit à l'autre. Cela pourrait être offensant de n'être qu'un talisman mais il a beau y penser, il continue à en être fier.

Ce jour-là, il avait préféré regarder la télé, il était un peu fatigué et de toute façon, ce n'était pas grave, seule sa présence physique est requise pour que l'autre fonctionne correctement. Il venait de suivre un documentaire sur le déclin de la presse écrite, plus personne ne lit les journaux maintenant, tout est sur internet, l'information est horizontale, tout passe par les réseaux numériques, tout le monde tient un blog. Un blog ! Une idée en amenant une autre…

Il s'était tourné vers l'autre, dont il ne voyait que la nuque.

« Quand tu as tué Magnussen, je n'ai pas compris. C'était inutile de faire ça. On aurait pu trouver une autre solution, Mycroft aurait pu…

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Mais pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors ? »

L'autre n'avait pas bougé, toujours incliné, tournant des pages que peut-être il ne lisait pas.

« Il était haïssable. Sans me vanter, je crois avoir soulager la vie d'un nombre incalculable de personnes en faisant ça… »

De la fierté, déplacée et outrageante. Mais John, depuis longtemps, savait lire derrière le masque.

« C'était une conséquence secondaire et beaucoup doivent encore te remercier, oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Je doute que tu aies à ce point le sens du sacrifice pour le bien commun… »

L'autre avait relevé le menton, puis soupiré, un peu, un soupçon d'exaspération.

« Il t'avait humilié. Personne n'a le droit de t'humilier. »

C'était un aveu partiel, déjà, et il avait gonflé son cœur. Mais John avait le souvenir d'autres moments où l'autre ne s'était pas gêné pour l'utiliser sans la moindre vergogne.

« Sauf toi, tu veux dire ? »

La nuque pâle s'était raidie mais n'avait pas pivoté.

« Est-il nécessaire de tout dire ? »

John le sait, l'autre est prêt à faire beaucoup de choses, même les plus désespérées, mais il a la pudeur de ne pas vouloir les reconnaître. C'est un contrat tacite entre eux : faire et ne rien en dire. Alors il n'avait pas insisté.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Les épaules de l'autre, soulagé, s'étaient affaissées et il avait repris son travail. Ils s'étaient tus et John a oublié derrière quelle chimère son esprit avait vagabondé en continuant de fixer ce dos, cette nuque, cette tête brune.

« Après la naissance de Rosie, Mary aurait dû fuir. Je ne l'ai pas accepté.

\- Sherlock, ne dis rien…

\- Et pourtant, tout est arrivé. Je n'ai rien empêché.

\- Tais-toi… »

John avait serré l'accoudoir du fauteuil où reposait sa main. L'autre avait machinalement tourné quelques pages devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu empêcher que tu sois malheureux. »

Il avait été ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quand l'est-il ? Maintenant, il se trouve ridicule. Alors qu'il est en train de ranger ses chaussettes pour la dixième fois, il faut qu'il fasse attention, avec l'âge il devient maniaque, dans ce foutu tiroir, qui ne se ferme jamais correctement, il se trouve ridicule. L'autre l'attend patiemment, étendu sur leur lit, tout de pyjama vêtu, et il a envie de marcher vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire : « Pardon, pardon, d'avoir été si ridicule… » Quand il aura réussi à fermer ce tiroir…

« Ça ne sert à rien de forcer, John, il ne ferme plus depuis des lustres…

\- Je sais ça Sherlock mais ce n'est pas un tiroir de merde qui va me résister… »

Voilà, il n'aime pas que les choses lui résistent. Ou les situations où il faut réfléchir. Il n'est pas du genre à peser le pour et le contre, il préfère réagir à l'instinct, sans trop se poser de questions. Agir dans l'urgence, en se faisant confiance, en restant persuadé qu'il fait le bon choix, quitte à en assumer les conséquences par la suite. Hier soir, il n'a pas réfléchi, il a fait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Lui, il est comme ça, et l'âge n'y est pour rien. Enfin quand même… il connaît certains hommes, d'anciens collègues qui, à cet âge décisif, plaquent tout, femme et enfants, pour s'installer avec une gamine de vingt ans leur cadette. Le démon de midi, dit-on. Est-ce cela qui lui arrive à lui aussi ? Le démon de midi. Et l'autre serait sa danseuse ?

Une danseuse sacrément membrée alors, et ça ne semble pas le rebuter. Oh bordel, est-ce qu'il s'entend penser ?

Et une danseuse qui l'a branlé comme personne. Il faut dire aussi que cela faisait très longtemps qu'aucune main, à part la sienne, ne s'était pas posé sur sa queue. Mais il sait faire la différence entre une branlette de confort, recherchée et effectuée dans un but presque sanitaire, et la branlette du siècle. Et ce qu'a fait l'autre hier soir n'est pas loin d'occuper la première place du podium.

La rouquine l'avait peut-être un peu chauffé avec ses yeux de biche et son chignon un peu trop bien fait pour ne pas donner envie à n'importe quel homme d'y mettre un peu de désordre mais il sait bien que ce ne sont pas les avances de cette femme qui l'ont excité hier soir.

Il l'a embrassé hier soir. Pour de bon. Pour de vrai. Pas un baiser comme tous ceux qui ont précédé. C'étaient des brouillons, des essais, des « j'aimerais bien un peu plus mais je n'ose pas pour le moment alors on va en rester là, d'accord ? ». Mais hier soir, il a osé. Quand l'autre s'est penché vers lui, il a eu l'impression de disparaître dans son ombre et puis au moment où leurs bouches se sont touchées, par un glorieux miracle, et John ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait, à part être lui-même, mais il n'est jamais tant lui-même qu'avec l'autre, les rôles se sont inversés et l'autre a fondu contre lui. Au lit, il est bon à certains choses et moins à d'autres, il le sait, Mary lui avait dit. Pour embrasser, c'est une autre histoire, il est très fort et Mary lui avait dit aussi. Elle disait souvent : « je pourrais passer des heures à t'embrasser, à part finir par avoir des gerçures aux lèvres, rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. » Pourtant, hier soir, ce ne sont pas ses indéniables compétences dans ce domaine qui ont fait que l'autre a fondu.

Avant de l'embrasser, il a regardé sa bouche, il a pris son temps, il a caressé ses lèvres, en y passant son pouce, il n'avait pas peur, il allait prendre possession d'une chose qu'il avait déjà marquée comme sienne. L'autre l'écrasait, serré contre lui et il pouvait sentir sur son ventre une érection impérieuse. Il n'a pas tremblé et toute la splendide assurance de l'autre s'est envolée quand il a accroché ses mains sur sa nuque et qu'il l'a incliné vers lui. A peine faisait-il bouger ses lèvres, pour faire les présentations « Hello, moi c'est John et toi tu es ? », sans rentrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, que l'autre déjà gémissait et se frottait contre lui. D'accord, d'accord, on se connaît suffisamment, pas le peine de perdre du temps en palabres inutiles, on peut y aller direct. Mais il s'est retenu, trop content de faire durer le plaisir et de sentir l'autre complétement à sa merci, se laissant faire, à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait été l'instant d'avant, quand il le masturbait. John a savouré chaque minute de ce baiser, ce fut un très, très long baiser, entrecoupé de courtes pauses, pour lui laisser l'occasion de respirer, et John avait l'impression que l'autre manquait d'air, qu'il n'y avait plus d'air dans la chambre, que le seul air disponible était dans sa bouche. Et il a mis la langue, bien sûr qu'il a mis la langue, c'est une très jolie danse que ces deux muscles s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre dans un si petit espace. Tout de suite, ils se sont trouvés, parfois il y a des hésitations, on ne tourne pas dans le même sens, mais hier soir John a imposé son rythme et l'autre l'a suivi, en mettant de côté son détestable penchant à la domination. Aux oubliettes la supériorité du détective. Et si l'autre fondait, c'est parce que John n'embrassait pas que sa bouche, il embrassait aussi tous les mots, si fantastiques, qu'elle avait prononcés, et tous ses sourires, du plus sardonique au plus vulnérable, du plus comique au plus méprisant. John se serait bien interrompu pour lui dire : « ris un peu que j'embrasse aussi ton rire » mais c'eût été péché de s'arrêter, surtout quand l'autre se caressait désespérément contre lui. Alors il a continué en glissant une main entre eux. Il a enroulé ses doigts et tenir une autre queue que la sienne a été un petit étonnement. L'autre a cambré le cou, quittant sa bouche et l'a regardé et John a vu dans ses yeux une telle supplique que s'il n'avait pas eu l'âge qu'il a, il a regretté de ne plus avoir vingt ans, il aurait bandé de nouveau.

« Oh John… » a soufflé l'autre. Une plainte langoureuse, une prière enfin exaucée.

« Pas de pitié, Sherlock. »

Il l'a caressé doucement, si doucement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur de le blesser. Et dans sa main, il y avait toute l'attention et le soin qu'il a toujours eu pour ce corps. L'autre a rejoint sa bouche et John a bu tous les bruits qu'il faisait, des expirations douloureuses, un peu rauques, comme si on lui avait gratté le fond de la gorge avec une spatule, et son cri à la fin, un petit cri, à peine audible, que John a cueilli sur sa langue et dont il peut, encore maintenant, en fermant les yeux, entendre l'écho entre ses deux oreilles. Et puis, une fois que l'autre a été achevé, totalement défait, il l'a serré contre lui, rien à fiche d'avoir sali leurs pyjamas, et l'autre s'est blotti dans le creux de son épaule. Un oiseau tombé du nid, avec de grands yeux verts, verts ? non hier, ils étaient gris, et des plumes d'un noir d'encre. Mary n'était pas comme ça, elle débordait d'énergie après l'amour et serait allée faire un footing de dix kilomètres s'il n'insistait pas à chaque fois pour la retenir près de lui. Il aurait apprécié qu'elle fût plus câline. C'est une faiblesse, il a le cœur tendre au fond.

Après ils se sont couchés, emmêlant leurs jambes. Ils n'ont rien dit. L'autre a retrouvé sa place, le dominant un peu et déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux. De petits baisers, accompagnés de soupirs de contentement. C'est stupide mais il s'est senti fier hier soir. D'avoir rendu l'autre heureux.

Et ce matin, Rosie était couchée entre eux. Elle fait ça souvent, comme une petite souris, elle se faufile, à moitié endormie, jusqu'à leur chambre et elle se glisse dans leur lit. Cela ne posait pas de problème avant, cela risque d'en poser un maintenant.

Personne n'a prévenu John que trente-cinq kilos de chair toute fraîche et toute rose pouvait prendre autant de place. Et pas seulement de temps en temps dans son lit, mais tout le temps dans sa vie. Quand il regarde sa fille, il voit sa femme, c'est sûr, mais de moins en moins. Non, quand il la regarde et c'est étrange mais pas tant que ça finalement, il pense à l'autre. Lui dont les premières années sont recouvertes désormais et pour toujours d'un voile de doute et de suspicion. Il peut avoir le cerveau le plus performant et une mémoire idéique, tout ce qui date d'avant ses cinq ans est mis au soupçon. Volées, disparues, salies, toutes ces images qui, pour lui comme pour tout le monde, devraient être le cœur de ce qu'il est. C'est ainsi, et quand John y pense, il a envie de cogner sur quelque chose ou plutôt sur quelqu'un, un certain grand frère a été absout un peu trop vite dans cette histoire, oui, c'est ainsi, cet homme est bâti sur du sable. Alors, et John en est certain même s'ils n'en ont jamais parlé, chaque journée de Rosie, aussi anecdotique soit-elle, est enregistrée, étiquetée et soigneusement rangée dans une des cases vides du palais mental. Sa fille, sa petite fille, permet à l'autre de consolider des fondations éminemment précaires.

Quand il a ouvert les yeux, ce matin, un regard gris, souriant et tendre l'attendait, perché au-dessus des petits cheveux blonds de sa fille. Ils se sont parlés, si bas qu'ils devaient lire sur leurs lèvres.

« Je ne l'ai pas entendue. Depuis quand est-elle là ?

\- Une heure environ.

\- Tu te lèves ?

\- Oui. »

L'autre s'est assis au bord du lit, révélant son dos nu. John ne s'est pas souvenu de l'avoir vu enlever son tee-shirt. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, le nez enfoui dans la fraîcheur des cheveux fins de sa fille, il a suivi chacun des mouvements de l'autre qui s'étirait. Les bras tendus vers le plafond, chacun des muscles roulant sous la peau, l'ombre moite et amère des poils sous la courbure des aisselles, la cambrure des reins, la lisière du pyjama, l'amorce rebondie des fesses. Une immense surface, chaude et pâle, un organisme autonome qui appelait sa main. Mais il était trop loin et il a dû se résigner pour ne pas réveiller Rosie. Il a tendu les doigts cependant, dans un geste désespéré et avorté et l'autre a tourné la tête.

« Dormez encore tous les deux, il est trop tôt.

\- Il faut qu'on parle…

\- Oui. Ce soir. »

Ce tiroir de malheur est définitivement réfractaire à son autorité. Il se résigne.

« Tu es nerveux » dit l'autre depuis l'autre bout de la chambre.

Il se passe une main sur le front puis il la regarde. Elle ne tremble pas. Est-il nerveux ? En y réfléchissant, il pourrait l'être. D'autres le seraient à moins. Mais le mal, quel mal ? est déjà fait et John n'est pas de ces hommes qui disent oui puis qui disent non. Et il veut dire oui…

Il se redresse et se tourne vers l'autre.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es pas, toi ? »

A l'autre bout de la chambre, l'autre paraît si loin dans la lumière feutrée que crée la seule lampe de chevet allumée et, certains soirs d'automne, quand le soleil décline, et dans certaines églises romanes, John a déjà vu une telle luminosité, chaude malgré la pierre grise, et qui invite au recueillement même si l'on ne croit pas, sur leur lit il y a ce grand corps qui l'attend. C'est fou ce qu'il est grand ce corps, il occupe trop d'espace, il mange l'espace autour de lui, dès qu'il pose le pied quelque part, l'air, les choses, lui appartiennent. Est-ce que John est à lui ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait dire, sans se sentir humilié, sans craindre d'abandonner une part de sa liberté, sans que sa conscience se mette à ricaner, parce que sous ses airs modestes, il connaît sa valeur et n'a jamais rien cédé, est-ce qu'il pourrait dire, comme on énonce un fait, à la limite de la froideur scientifique, comme on récite sa leçon : « tous les corps sont soumis à l'attraction universelle, ce qui explique leur chute », est-ce que John pourrait dire : « je suis à toi » ? Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? il est temps d'être lucide, mais ce n'est pas difficile d'être lucide, ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel il s'est beaucoup menti, il l'a toujours su et l'autre aussi le sait. Depuis qu'il lui a fait son numéro, dans le labo de Saint Bart's, un numéro de cabotin, « tu en as rajouté un peu, non ? tu as voulu m'impressionner ? ». Il n'y a pas que les corps qui soient soumis à la force de la gravitation, il y a les âmes aussi, et elles sont parfois tout aussi lourdes.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle. Parlons… »

Il y a un léger vacillement dans cette voix, John l'entend.

Soudain, ce grand corps lui paraît trop loin, il faut combler la distance qui les sépare alors John s'avance, et l'autre se relève et s'assoit. Non, finalement il n'est pas nerveux car c'est exactement ça qu'il aime. S'il n'aimait pas ça, pourquoi, depuis qu'il est gamin, et ce malgré les conseils prudents, les mains sur son épaule et les regards bienveillants, aurait-il toujours choisi les situations les plus inconfortables ? Et pourquoi aurait-il choisi, pour faire tourner le monde dans le bon sens, mais son monde ne doit pas tourner dans le même sens que les autres, cet homme infréquentable dont il aurait dû plus sérieusement se méfier ?

« Tu le sais que je ne suis pas bon à ça. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ils sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, maintenant. C'est une distance idéale, assez courte pour murmurer, assez longue pour se voir.

« Oui, je le sais. Ça n'est pas mon fort non plus. »

John rit, c'est un petit rire d'approbation. Et d'appréhension aussi.

« On est dans une sacrée galère alors…

\- Au moins c'est la même » dit l'autre en levant une main pour caresser sa joue et John la saisit au vol.

Il la prend à deux mains et il l'ouvre. L'autre ne résiste pas, il le regarde faire et il retient son souffle. Dans la paume ouverte, John passe son pouce puis de son index, il suit les lignes tracées dans cette paume. Il ne croit pas à toutes ces bêtises de charlatan selon lesquelles nos vies sont inscrites et lisibles dans nos mains mais en cet instant, il aimerait bien pouvoir dire, en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant un air entendu : « tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, je le lis dans tes mains ». Il pose un baiser sur le mont de Vénus et laisse traîner ses lèvres. Il inspire et il expire contre cette paume, il la respire et l'autre frémit à la sensation de son souffle chaud et humide, il le sent au léger tremblement du poignet autour duquel s'enroulent ses doigts. Dans ce baiser, il s'incline, littéralement il s'incline et il sait ce que cela signifie. Il voudrait bien s'incliner davantage.

Ses doigts se meuvent et remontent le long du bras. Les poils sur les avant-bras arrêtent son regard. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais leur noirceur, sur la blancheur de la peau, les fait remarquer. Cet homme n'est pas très poilu et même sa barbe, sous la lumière du matin, quand il vient de se raser, semble inexistante. D'aucun pourrait croire qu'il est imberbe. Les doigts de John trouvent le pli du coude où bleuissent les veines. Il y a des chemins de douleur dans ces veines, des chemins que l'autre a pris pour redescendre de ses paradis artificiels. Comment cet homme, aussi intelligent, qui n'est dupe de rien, qui sait détecter chez n'importe qui, à un clignement de paupières ou à un tic nerveux, la moindre faille ou la plus petite névrose, comment cet homme a-t-il fait pour s'aveugler ainsi sur lui-même ? Son cœur enfle et il décide d'être magicien ce soir et, par la force de sa volonté et le pouvoir de ses lèvres qu'il pose dans le creux du coude, il décrète que l'autre ne souffrira plus.

« Cela fait cinq ans maintenant, John. Je ne recommencerai plus. »

Il relève la tête et leurs yeux se croisent. Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu n'as plus de raison de le faire, tu n'en auras plus.

\- Non. Plus aucune. »

Il lâche le bras de l'autre et c'est un crève-cœur de lâcher ce bras parce que soudain, il voudrait pouvoir toucher et voir et prendre ce corps partout à la fois mais ses mains et sa bouche et ses yeux n'y suffiront pas. Il soupire. Ne vient-il pas de s'octroyer le droit d'être un peu sorcier ce soir ? Ne peut-il espérer, juste ce soir, de réaliser ce vœu : prendre l'autre tout entier, sans qu'aucune partie ne lui échappe ?

Alors, sans quitter l'autre du regard, il porte ses mains à sa taille et glisse ses doigts sous l'ourlet du tee-shirt. C'est un vieux tee-shirt, usé et délavé. L'autre si élégant quand il sort, toujours cintré dans des chemises hors de prix, un peu trop près du corps pour que cela ne soit pas réfléchi, à croire parfois que certains boutons pourraient sauter sous la pression des pectoraux, et ses costumes, mon dieu ! ses costumes « on prend le thé avec la famille royale aujourd'hui ? » sauf l'unique fois, bien sûr, où ils sont invités pour de vrai à Buckingham et où l'autre ne trouve rien de plus intelligent à faire que de s'y rendre nu, il n'a aucun respect d'aucune sorte pour quoi que ce soit, l'autre si élégant, ne fait pas tant de manières quand il s'agit d'aller au lit. Il n'y a que John qui le voit ainsi, semblable à un enfant qui ne veut dormir que dans son pyjama préféré. Comme un porte-bonheur.

Il le regarde, il attend et l'autre acquiesce en soulevant ses bras. Le tee-shirt glisse lentement sur le ventre, le long des côtes, s'envole par-dessus la tête.

John déglutit au fur à mesure que l'autre se découvre.

C'est une cérémonie. De voir ce corps se dénuder. Il l'a déjà vu nu, à plusieurs occasions mais ce soir, un voile devant ses yeux se déchire. Il le voit et le grain de cette peau qui, jusque-là, pour lui, avait la familiarité d'un vieux cuir ou la solidité du bois d'un meuble ou la douceur de leurs draps, semblable à toutes ces surfaces sur lesquelles il fait traîner ses doigts mille fois par jour et qui, dès qu'il les touche, font monter dans son esprit chaleur et réconfort, le grain de cette peau, soudain, est la carte d'un pays étranger, sombre forêt, et l'attrait de l'inconnu et le défi de l'envahir sont plus forts que la crainte de ne pas être suffisamment armé.

Il descend du lit et se met sur ses pieds. L'autre l'arrête, un sourcil levé.

« Je voulais toucher ton dos ce matin… »

Il le contourne et vient se placer derrière lui, dressé sur ses genoux. L'autre, patient, plie un peu l'échine. Ce n'est pas une position à laquelle il est habitué : le surplomber. Sur ce large dos, étendue de peau pâle, s'inscrit une dizaine de cicatrices, plus blanches encore que la carnation. C'est la moisson douloureuse de ses deux ans d'exil. L'autre a fini par tout lui raconter, pas en seule fois, mais sur plusieurs années, tout ce qu'il avait subi : la solitude, les pays traversés, la peur, la crainte d'être découvert, les coups, la torture et au bout, tout au bout, la réussite. Quand John l'écoute, il se dit qu'il aurait voulu être avec lui, l'autre n'aurait pas tant souffert s'ils avaient été deux. Sur chacune de ces cicatrices, dont il connaît l'histoire, il fait courir ses doigts, timides et révérencieux. L'autre, sous son toucher, frémit. Puis il pose sa paume, sa main est chaude sur la peau fraîche, et chacune d'elles, chacune d'elles, disparaît sous sa caresse.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me plaît beaucoup ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux années...

L'autre hausse une épaule.

« On dort plus tranquille maintenant.

\- Oui mais à quel prix ? »

Les gens ne savent pas tout ce que cet homme a enduré. Sous le flamboiement de l'intelligence, sous l'arrogance et le dédain, sous le courage étincelant, John sait, lui, quelles blessures se cachent. Alors, comme toute à l'heure, quand il a baisé sa main, John s'incline et, mais est-ce possible ? est-ce réellement possible ? de ses lèvres, il efface, sur chaque parcelle de ce dos fort et ample, la morsure de la souffrance. Et l'autre, pour chacun de ces baisers humides et délicats, expire.

Puis John écarte les genoux et crée ainsi entres ses cuisses ouvertes un giron dans lequel il attire l'autre, en touchant son bras.

« Viens là… non… attends… »

Il retire son pyjama, en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, pas le temps ni la patience de défaire un à un ces foutus boutons. Enfin, contre son torse nu, peau contre peau, la chaleur de l'autre qui se cale dans ce berceau fait pour lui et qui abandonne ses mains sur les cuisses de John. Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, un frisson les parcourt et John voudrait le tenir à l'abri, comme ça, juste parce qu'il en est capable, jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

C'est une étreinte qui dure, il n'y a pas d'urgence et, par la puissance de ses bras, John crée autour de l'autre une camisole de tendresse. Et s'il pouvait, fol espoir, en ne faisant rien, en le serrant si fort que l'autre se coulerait au-dedans de lui, le plonger dans une pure béatitude…

« Je tiens tellement à toi…

\- Je sais.

\- Oui, tu sais. Bien sûr que tu sais… Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas, Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu sais que je voudrais te garder dans mes bras, comme ça, tout le temps ? Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai peur aussi ?

\- Moi aussi si ça peut te rassurer. Mais ça ne nous a jamais arrêtés avant, non ? »

L'autre promène ses mains sur les bras de John. C'est un geste timide, tout en retenue.

Dans les cheveux sombres, il respire. Ce n'est pas un parfum inconnu qui monte dans ses narines, toutes les nuits, sur les oreillers qu'ils partagent, il a dormi dans cette odeur, mais cette émotion qui naît en lui, logée dans son ventre et qui fait vibrer ses nerfs jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, cette émotion, celle qu'il a ressentie hier soir quand l'autre enfin, sur son invitation, a mis la main sur lui, cette émotion est nouvelle. Et brillante aussi. Aussi brillante qu'un diamant noir dont la rareté et l'origine sont encore aujourd'hui un mystère. John bande et l'autre qui le sent, ronronne : « John… »

« Oui… Sherlock… oui… »

Il desserre son étau et à son tour il caresse les bras de l'autre et chacun des muscles, sous ses doigts, a droit à son nom, l'autre sourit à cette énumération, de sa poigne solide, il enveloppe les épaules, souples et fermes, puis dans la nuque que l'autre anticipant toujours tout, a déjà ployée, il dépose des baisers. Des baisers comme des hommages et sous ses lèvres, la peau délicate a le goût du secret, un secret que lui seul peut comprendre. Les autres, avant lui, n'ont pas mesuré la valeur de cet homme.

« Viens, dit-il, je veux que tu m'embrasses.

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu embrasses divinement bien. Juste ta bouche, c'est suffisant…

\- Tu me flattes ?

\- Je n'aime pas que tu sois modeste. »

L'autre enfonce ses doigts dans la chair de sa cuisse et se penche sur le côté pour lever vers lui un regard provoquant et fier qui dit : il n'y a que toi qui me mérite.

« Et si ça n'était pas le cas ? Si j'embrassais mal ?

\- Je me serais trompé sur toute la ligne ? »

John sourit, il saisit le menton et, du pouce, c'est un geste dont la réitération à venir, chaque jour qui suivra celui-ci, l'enchante, il effleure la bouche qui parle.

« Tu avais prévu ma façon d'embrasser ? »

Il l'embrasse. Lèvres tremblantes, patientes, qui ne prennent pas mais qui goûtent et effleurent. Car John veut l'entendre encore et s'il peut l'embrasser pendant qu'il parle…

« Je te connais…

\- Mieux que moi parfois.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est effrayant. »

L'autre se bascule un peu plus et John, bras tendu en travers de son dos et main plaquée sur sa taille, le soutient. Une main vient s'accrocher sur sa nuque. Sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre, ils continuent.

« Je m'y suis fait.

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne t'étonne plus ?

\- La surprise est mon lot quotidien. »

Il l'embrasse plus fermement et l'autre, tout à la joie de voir se confirmer l'art de John, sourit contre ses lèvres, soupire, lâche « tu vois, tu vois… », clôt ses paupières. Il l'entraîne vers le bas. L'autre entre ses bras, agile et ondoyant, comme une corde qui se tord, se retourne et, sans quitter sa bouche, le suit et s'allonge à ses côtés. Le baiser dure, s'éternise, ne prendra jamais fin. Un quatuor de mains, chacune autonome, chacune ayant sa propre motivation, lance des accords. Elles sont dans des cheveux, sur une gorge, sur un ventre, contre une cuisse. Quand l'autre, de manière hésitante mais malgré tout espiègle tente, de sa langue, de prendre le contrôle, John murmure :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Je retiens vite. »

Une main blonde, aventureuse et téméraire, elle n'est commandée par aucun cerveau, souligne le bord d'un pantalon de pyjama et l'autre s'exclame : « Ah ! »

« Je veux te voir, demande John.

\- Nu ?

\- Nu… »

L'autre obtempère, le pantalon descend lentement sur ses jambes et le bassin, souple, ondule. John n'est pas pressé et devant ses yeux, comme un trésor longtemps enfoui, et dont sa conversion tardive autorise la manifestation, surgit ce désir, glorieux et impudique, dont il est l'unique objet. C'est un Oh ! d'émerveillement qu'il ne peut retenir.

« Tant que ça ? » taquine l'autre.

John est un homme poli et son éducation, simple et sans fioriture, pure expression des quartiers populaires de Londres, lui a appris à ne pas laisser un homme mettre seul un genou à terre. Il se débarrasse lui aussi de son pyjama mais de manière un peu plus brouillonne puisqu'un de ses pieds reste coincé et il manque de tomber du lit en tirant trop brutalement sur le bas de son vêtement. L'autre éclate de rire, John n'est pas vexé, le faire rire est une de ses victoires.

« Je te fais rire hein ?

\- Tout le temps. Tu me fais rire tout le temps. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi drôle que toi. »

John baisse les yeux et entre eux se dressent leurs deux virilités. Il s'empourpre. Il a l'impression d'avoir douze ans et d'être revenu à l'époque où, dans les vestiaires attenant au terrain du rugby, il comparait son zizi à ceux de ses camarades. L'autre a suivi son regard et rit de plus belle.

« Rassuré ?

\- Je n'étais pas inquiet et de toute façon je ne voulais pas nous comparer.

\- En tout cas, on joue dans la même catégorie.

\- Tais-toi ou je t'embrasse encore.

\- Chiche ? »

Il aspire le souffle de l'autre, sur sa langue cette salive étrangère coule et déjà c'est assez, ce mélange de fluides le fait bander plus fort, il gémit et l'autre, saisissant l'occasion de le voir affaibli, soupire son nom, c'est un soulagement qu'il exprime, comme si à chaque seconde, il voulait l'entendre de nouveau dire oui, mais la volonté de John à demeurer tout entier dans ce baiser dont l'autre a pris les commandes, s'effrite car plus bas c'est un spectacle qui l'attire et le fascine, deux duretés s'affrontent, deux fers se croisent. « Attends… attends » capitule-t-il. L'autre le libère et, prenant sa tête à deux mains, il fait se toucher leurs deux fronts. Ensemble, ils regardent.

Pubis noir et dense, ancré entre les muscles saillants de l'aine, et dans lequel s'enracine ce sexe, le sexe de Sherlock, brun et sanguin, qui palpite comme un cœur, d'ailleurs c'est son cœur, mais ce n'est pas un organe fragile et qui trébuche, il ne dit pas « attention à ne pas me blesser », il demande et il intime « prends-moi sans précaution, bouscule-moi, je jouirai encore » et, en dessous, comme des vigies, à la peau tendue et prête à rompre, les deux testicules. John se connaît, il ne jette pas un œil à sa propre érection.

Ils ne doivent pas avoir la même polarité car ils s'aimantent et se cognent. Alors John, entre le pouce et l'index, saisit sa queue qui ainsi maintenue et dirigée, devient une baguette, une plume, avec laquelle il caresse l'autre, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, et quand les deux glands se rencontrent, ils gémissent tous les deux. C'est une onde, âpre et tyrannique, qui passe de l'un à l'autre, enflammant leurs peaux et qui, sur son passage, allume leurs scrotums, agace et aiguise les nerfs et les muscles de leurs fessiers, tétanise leurs épines dorsales.

« Bonté divine ! » cède John.

L'autre, à mi-chemin entre l'extase et l'amusement devant les découvertes de John, propose : « Tu veux jouer ?

\- A quoi ? »

L'autre grimpe sur lui, écarte ses cuisses entre lesquelles il s'installe, emboîte leurs hanches. « Un peu plus de frottement » dit-il et il bascule son bassin vers l'avant, arcbouté sur ses bras, il recommence et John le laisse faire, et ses mains, un instant inutiles, se posent sur les fesses qui chaloupent, il rougit.

« Tu es sur le point de me faire jouir et tu es gêné parce que tu pelotes mon cul ? »

John ne répond pas, il agrippe la nuque mouillée de sueur et donne à l'autre un baiser autoritaire dont le message est on-ne-peut-plus-clair : arrête de faire chier !

Leurs deux corps tanguent, comme deux bateaux arrimés au même ponton et que la marée fait se rencontrer aléatoirement. La caresse est imprécise et assez expérimentale, cela ne devrait pas si bien fonctionner, cela ressemble à la lutte de deux volontés, et à priori, un plein appelle naturellement un creux. John a déjà joué à ça, faire coulisser sa bitte bien dure entre les lèvres de Mary et chercher à la faire jouir, sans la pénétrer, juste en se frottant contre elle. Et plus elle était mouillée, plus c'était bon.

Repoussant l'autre de sa main droite, il quitte sa bouche, l'autre geint d'être abandonné, et il lèche consciencieusement sa paume gauche. L'autre le regarde, son œil s'allume. Il s'applique déjà à lui-même cette poignée de main puis recommence sur l'autre, en étant plus délicat et plus sa main descend, mouillant l'autre sur toute sa longueur, plus l'autre le suit, poussant ses hanches vers le bas, pour prolonger la caresse, c'est l'histoire d'une captive qui ne veut pas quitte son geôlier. Et quand il arrive au bout, son petit doigt tirebouchonne la tête du gland, l'autre se lamente en murmurant son nom « John… » et apparaît alors, orpheline et désespérée, cette queue enduite de sa salive.

« Est-ce qu'on peut… toi sur moi, c'est juste un peu… » demande-t-il incertain.

« Trop ? Tu veux être au-dessus ?

\- Voilà. »

Ils échangent leurs places et l'autre n'arrive pas à se défaire d'un petit sourire narquois qui agace John.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Peut-on jouir et rire en même temps ?

\- On va voir ça. »

John, dont l'intelligence pratique ne fait plus aucun doute a compris comment manœuvrer et applique à l'autre, qui s'enroule autour de lui, mains perdues dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, talons enfoncés à l'arrière de ses cuisses, la caresse qu'il vient d'apprendre. C'est bien meilleur, le frottement est plus fluide, leur rythme plus assuré, chaque fois qu'ils se touchent, il ferme les yeux et expire dans la bouche de l'autre, il se pourrait bien que bientôt leurs systèmes respiratoires fusionnent et savoir que l'autre est mouillé par sa salive l'excite encore plus. C'est trop bon d'ailleurs, un peu trop bon, il serre les dents, il se retient, il veut voir l'autre basculer avant lui, c'est une habitude qu'il a prise, être un amant prévenant, faire jouir avant de jouir.

Alors il s'arrête, s'écarte un peu. L'autre ouvre les yeux et le regarde. John glisse sa main entre eux, l'autre trésaille et demande : « Pourquoi ?

\- Toi d'abord… »

L'autre est sur le point de rompre, moment intense et fugace, comme hier soir, où tout son être vibre d'une glorieuse soumission qui donne à John la sensation d'un pouvoir qui l'écrase et le transperce. Bonté et miséricorde…

Et soudain, c'est l'évidence même, l'autre est à lui, il a toujours voulu qu'il soit, bien sûr qu'il l'a toujours voulu, peut-être pas exactement de cette façon, mais cela n'a pas d'importance parce que maintenant, il l'est. Il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? L'autre a au visage une infinité de gouttes de sueur et John y met la bouche pour les boire.

« Des années as-tu dit hier…

\- Quoi ? oui, oui… des années…

\- Des années que tu es à moi…

\- A qui d'autre ? Bon sang, John ! A. Qui. D'autre… »

Ses traits se tendent, c'est comme quand il réfléchit, il a sa tête d'avant la révélation, son cerveau suit toujours le même cheminement, quelles que soient les hormones en jeu. « Est-ce que tu bandes aussi quand tu déduis ? » John accélère le mouvement de son poignet, sa main, puissante, détient tous les secrets, il est le maître du monde. L'autre pousse un râle, long comme un jour sans pain, c'est indigne un tel râle et il garde la bouche ouverte. Il est comme un malheureux qui se noie et John est si près qu'il voit l'intérieur de cette bouche. Et dans cette bouche, il tombe, il perd pied, l'autre est partout et le prend, en ne faisant rien, en n'étant rien d'autre qu'offert, il le prend. L'autre tremble, John le serre dans ses bras, dans les yeux gris, grands ouverts et lumineux, si lumineux que John y lit des promesses et des serments, il sombre et s'égare aussi. Sur son ventre et entre ses doigts, le plaisir de l'autre crépite et pendant qu'il jouit et confesse : « A toi…rien qu'à toi John… toujours… » John l'embrasse.

Il ne cessera plus jamais de l'embrasser.

* * *

.

* * *

Instamment, je vous le demande : des reviews...


	6. Le petit garçon

Hello les gens,

Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de saluer et de fêter (champagne et chocolats) le retour sur ce fandom de la sublime Nauss qui nous gâte avec un pudique et grave OS "Là où se rencontrent les étoiles" et avec une superbe trad à chapitres "Saving Sherlock Holmes-fr". Ô joie, ô bonheur, j'attendais tellement qu'elle revienne!

Et je me joins à elle pour vous rappeler que les auteures ne touchent pas de royalties sur ce qu'elles écrivent et que leurs seuls paiements sont votre plaisir et votre reconnaissance... alors laissez des reviews...

Merci à Guest sur le précédent chapitre et à toutes les autres, en particulier celles qui continuent de "favoriter" "Tous les jours du reste de sa vie"...

* * *

.

* * *

Est-il possible, John, qu'enfin chaque matin qui suivra celui-ci, tu reposeras ainsi, nu, contre moi ? La couette nous recouvre, les nuits sont fraîches désormais, et sous ses plis duveteux, nos deux chaleurs se mêlent. Ce n'est pas nouveau, depuis cinq ans, chaque jour naissant, tu es la première chose que je vois. Mon réveil est plus précoce que le tien, cela t'inquiète moins maintenant, il était un temps où ton souci pour mes besoins élémentaires frôlait parfois l'ingérence injonctive « mange… dors… », et j'en étais secrètement ravi, ce qui est en soi un mystère, le soin protecteur de ma mère et encore plus celui maladif de Mycroft m'ont toujours profondément agacé. Mais venant de toi, cette attention, même si je n'en laissais rien paraître, a toujours été l'admission, puisque je te permettais de l'exprimer, quand je ne tacle pas c'est que j'approuve, l'admission d'une dépendance que je taisais. Ta sincérité se doublait de malice, John, et si tu disais « depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? » il fallait entendre aussi « tu as besoin de moi n'est-ce pas ? ». Nous ne jouons plus maintenant, tu as compris que mon ascétisme périodique est un mode de fonctionnement comme un autre, ta tendance naturelle à vouloir protéger a trouvé en Rosie un objet plus adéquat, et cet espace entre nous, là où se tisse notre histoire quotidienne, s'est considérablement élargi. Il nous arrive encore de faire semblant, mais c'est plus par réminiscence du passé et si, lorsque tu pousses une assiette vers moi ou protèges mon sommeil d'une couverture, ton geste n'est pas accompagné d'un clin d'œil « comme au bon vieux temps ! », ta main est plus tendre et mon ronchonnement moins puéril.

Une aube discrète perce les rideaux de notre chambre et la lumière est suffisante pour que je puisse distinguer les ombres dansantes sur ton visage. Tu es calme et tu dors encore. Tes paupières trésaillent, rêves-tu de moi ? Tu as au coin des yeux des dizaines de petites rides et certaines s'étirent parfois jusqu'à tes tempes lorsque tu es en colère mais tu l'es moins maintenant, je sais modérer ma fougue et mon intransigeance quand elles t'énervent trop. Tes deux mains jointes reposent sur ma poitrine, et ta tête s'incline dans le creux de mon bras. Ton souffle régulier balaie ma peau et entre mes cuisses ton genou a trouvé son nid. Pendant ces cinq dernières années, cinq merveilleuses et longues années, il n'a pas été rare que je découvre à mon réveil ta main sur mon bras, ton pied entre les miens, ton visage tourné vers moi. Combien de fois me suis-je fait l'effet d'être un voleur ? Profitant au-delà de l'ivresse de ce corps que l'inconscience avait glissé vers moi. Caressant timidement et du bout des doigts cette peau, ta peau, qu'à certains endroits ton pyjama ne recouvrait pas. Effleurant de mes orteils les poils de tes chevilles. Baignant dans ton odeur du matin qui, même si je lui préfère celle du soir car elle porte en elle toutes les choses que tu as accomplies dans la journée, est si absolument toi. Honteusement, John, je t'ai volé tous ces instants, je suis humble, vois-tu, et je sais que ce glissement nocturne n'était mu que par le regret du contact avec un autre corps, je me suis nourri des miettes de Mary, mais mon régime n'a pas été celui d'un pénitent qui suit le jeûne, j'ai fait bombance comme un pique-assiette. N'est-ce pas, John, que c'était l'empreinte de ta femme, gravée dans ta chair, qui poussait ton corps vers le centre de notre lit, n'est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il eu, John, au cours de ces cinq années, un basculement, un moment où ce n'était plus un fantôme que tu cherchais à étreindre mais moi ? Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas possible autrement, sinon nous n'en serions pas là…

Maintenant je ne suis plus un voleur, maintenant j'ai le droit. J'ai le droit de sentir sous la pulpe de mes doigts la nudité de ton dos, j'ai le droit, en resserrant mes cuisses, de percevoir l'extraordinaire agencement de l'articulation de ton genou. Tous les corps pour moi ne sont que des machines, même le mien : fonctionne, ne fonctionne plus… et la question qui prime est souvent : pourquoi ne fonctionne plus ? Il n'y a que le tien qui échappe à cette analogie mécaniste. Ton organisme n'est pourtant en rien différent des autres mais si je me penche pour en étudier la mobilité, si je veux comprendre comment tu respires, comment tu bouges, je suis pris de vertige. Il y a dans tout ton être une irrémédiabilité à une compréhension raisonnable. Toutes mes connaissances encyclopédiques, en anatomie, physiologie, biologie, me paraissent aussi maigres que celles de Vésale (*) et de Paré (**), plus des hypothèses que des certitudes et si je dis « son cœur pompe le sang, sa thyroïde et son pancréas gèrent le flux de ses hormones, son cerveau commande tout ce petit monde », cruellement je constate que j'ai mal visé, la vérité, ta vérité est ailleurs.

Et ce corps, ton corps, que je serre contre moi et qui pourrait être écœurant à vouloir trop en sonder les tréfonds, provoque dans ma chair, par un rebond inexplicable, un frémissement délicieux.

Oui, j'ai le droit maintenant. J'ai le droit de frémir sous la chaleur de tes paumes et si cette caresse, inconsciente et anodine que tu m'appliques et qui descend bien plus bas que l'emplacement actuel de tes mains, nécessite de ma part un certain contrôle, ce n'est plus la crainte d'être surpris, transparent dans mon désir, qui me motive mais la seule volonté de préserver ton sommeil.

Maintenant j'aurai le droit d'attendre ton réveil, cela n'arrivera pas toujours, le travail a ses propres exigences mais tiens, John, soyons paresseux et ces quelques jours qui viennent, refusons fermement notre aide à Greg et fermons notre porte aux intrus, restons, toi, moi et Rosie cloîtrés à Baker Street, soyons absents au monde et présents seulement à nous-mêmes. Tu hausses un sourcil dubitatif devant un tel vœu « Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? » non, John, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer… et je ne le demande que pour quelques jours.

Maintenant j'aurai le droit, quand tu ouvriras les yeux, de te saluer sans un mot, en posant juste mes lèvres sur ton front, sur tes épaules, sur ta bouche, j'aurai le droit d'être pleinement conscient de nos duretés matinales et même si nous n'en faisons rien, elles porteront en elles la promesse d'étreintes ultérieures. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il pour toi ? Est-ce une chose qui t'arrive encore fréquemment ? As-tu vu, John, qu'en cinq ans, j'ai toujours eu l'obligeance de me lever avant toi pour que nous ne soyons pas confrontés à cette intimité embarrassante ?

Sauf une fois… Te rappelles-tu ? C'était un matin de décembre, il y a deux ans et les circonstances avaient joué contre nous. Depuis plusieurs nuits, nous courions derrière un violeur noctambule et l'épuisement, après la capture de cet odieux personnage, nous avaient cueillis. La chaudière était en panne et malgré les couvertures supplémentaires, il ne faisait pas chaud dans notre chambre. Le matin nous avait trouvés, toi enroulé autour de moi, et moi encore au lit, exceptionnellement. J'avais eu un moment de faiblesse, je l'avoue, et je m'étais octroyé quelques minutes de bonheur parfait, te sentir si proche, si abandonné et confiant contre moi, je n'avais pas résisté. Ta main était sur mon ventre.

« Oh ! Pardon, pardon… » avais-tu dit en roulant à l'autre bout du matelas, si vivement que tu avais failli tomber du lit.

J'avais ri.

« Mais John, c'est purement physiologique, toi comme moi… »

Parce que si ta main n'avait pas ignoré mon érection, ma cuisse n'avait pas ignoré la tienne.

« Rroh… » avais-tu maugréé en inspirant un grand coup. Cette façon que tu as de montrer ta gêne ! Tu lèves le menton et tu aspires plus d'air que tes poumons ne peuvent en contenir. J'aurais voulu t'attraper et te faire rouler dans le lit.

« Mais quand même, Sherlock, c'est très gênant…

\- Enfin, John, tu es médecin. Tu connais le fonctionnement d'un corps… Viens te recoucher, tu vas mourir de froid. D'ailleurs, je me lève. »

Ton rougissement avait faibli et tu avais regardé ma main tapoter ton oreiller. Hésitant un peu, tu étais remonté dans le lit au moment où je le quittais, te laissant le privilège d'y goûter les restes moites de nos deux chaleurs.

Ton malaise était-il réel, John, ou ta réaction n'était-elle qu'un moyen convenu de te défaire d'une situation dont les conséquences te dépassaient ? A te voir te pelotonner sous la couette et tirer à toi mon oreiller pour caler plus confortablement ta tête, savourant le cocon de nos odeurs mêlées, je m'étais posé la question. Vraiment tu n'avais pas l'air prêt à quitter promptement ce tiède refuge. Avec un démonte-pneu, peut-être, aurait-on pu t'en déloger. Ce fut donc moi qui m'étais sacrifié.

« Nous ne sommes que deux hommes après tout, ce sont de choses qui arrivent, pas de quoi…

\- En faire une histoire… Oui, John… dors »

Une main sur la poignée, je t'avais regardé et entre tes cils, tu me fixais. Sincèrement, John, combien d'instants aussi magiques que celui-ci avons-nous connus ? Des dizaines… Etrangement, ils m'ont comblé autant qu'ils m'ont frustré. Ai-je manqué de courage ? Aurais-je dû avec plus d'audace provoquer les évènements ? Ce que tu as osé après l'affaire du singe, aurais-je dû le tenter plus tôt ? Las ! J'ai préféré t'attendre…

Si tu n'étais pas avancé jusqu'à moi et si nous étions restés jusqu'à la fin de nos vies dans cette zone grise et indéfinie, où les années passées nous ont déjà traînés, j'aurais été heureux tout de même. Frustré mais heureux. J'ai navigué longtemps dans les eaux rassurantes d'une douce résignation, les corps sont ainsi faits qu'ils n'ont pas tous les mêmes pôles d'attraction et ta boussole n'a jamais pointé sciemment dans ma direction. En ai-je été désappointé ? Même pas. Tu sais maintenant le peu de crédit que j'accordais à l'intimité.

C'est Irène qui a semé le doute dans mon esprit. Tu maugrées ? Tu préfèrerais que l'on ne parlât pas d'elle ? Toi aussi, elle t'avait mis mal à l'aise, avec toutes ses insinuations. Cette femme m'a beaucoup appris mais mon estime pour elle ne va pas jusqu'à une éternelle reconnaissance car c'est à la douleur aussi qu'elle m'a initié.

A Karachi, après que je lui eus sauvé la vie, nous avions trouvé refuge dans un grand hôtel européen. Anonymes et seuls dans une chambre standard où je comptais la laisser sans plus avoir à me soucier de son sort. Elle avait voulu me retenir, dans une dernière tentative de séduction, assez fine il faut bien le dire, toute en soumission feinte et gratitude infinie. J'avais retiré sa main de mon bras et replacé sur son épaule nue et tremblante le col de son peignoir.

« C'est inutile, avais-je dit. Vous devez me connaître maintenant.

\- L'espoir est parfois le plus doux des poisons, monsieur Holmes. »

Elle s'était assise au bord du lit. As-tu déjà fréquenté ce genre d'établissements John ? Peut-être, entre deux avions de Londres à Kaboul. Ils sont affreusement laids. Dire que certaines personnes sont grassement payées pour en faire la décoration ! Irène a le don, qu'elle doit subtilement cultiver, d'illuminer même dans un environnement aussi hideux.

« Mais vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'avais pas répondu, m'apprêtant à partir.

« Parfois je me demande jusqu'à quand vous pourrez tenir… vos sentiments sont pourtant assez clairs. »

Elle avait croisé les jambes, dévoilant ses genoux.

« S'ils le sont tant c'est que je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps.

\- Oh mais je ne parle pas de ce qu'il pourrait voir… d'ailleurs il ne voit rien… Surprenant de votre part d'avoir choisi un… partenaire si peu perspicace. »

Il faut reconnaître à Irène qu'elle pique aussi vite qu'elle caresse.

« Il a d'autres qualités et il me convient comme il est.

\- Vous êtes charmant à prendre si vaillamment sa défense ! Et vous avez raison, la fidélité n'a pas de prix.

\- La fidélité ? Comme si vous saviez de quoi il s'agit ! »

N'en prends pas ombrage, John, mais j'ai toujours éprouvé une grande tendresse pour cette femme et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait si profondément déçu. Et je crois aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié que je lui manifestasse.

« Vous êtes cruel et de mauvaise foi de surcroît. Car je le suis désormais, fidèle, et cela ne me sert plus à rien… »

Ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, tombaient en cascade autour de son visage. Je l'ai toujours préférée sans fard, c'est dans ces instants qu'elle est la plus belle.

« Vous êtes si fier, monsieur Holmes et vous croyez savoir tant de choses… J'aurais pu vous apprendre mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne, pas celle que vous attendez en tout cas… ce sera un éternel regret…

\- M'apprendre quoi ?

\- L'accord parfait entre la chair et l'âme… entre la chair et l'âme… que vous vous refusez si obstinément… cela tient du sacerdoce non ? »

La douleur, John, la douleur de croire, la douleur d'espérer… qui m'a hanté pendant toutes ces années. Comme un métronome qui bat la mesure, j'ai oscillé longtemps entre quoi ? mon cœur ? et ma claire et froide raison, l'un au sein duquel la graine, petite et mauvaise graine d'Irène, avait germé, faisant croître avec elle ce fol et déchirant espoir que la réalisation d'une étreinte avec toi était non seulement possible mais pouvait être aussi pour moi le lieu d'une révélation dont le contenu m'a toujours échappé, l'autre, terrible et consolatrice raison, me rappelant sans cesse que l'on est bien plus heureux quand on est réaliste et faisant défiler devant mes yeux le souvenir désabusé de ces autres avant toi.

Et puis tu es venu… « Qu'ai-je fait ? » demandes-tu ? Vraiment John, tu es incroyable ! Tant de naïveté, ça frôle soit la bêtise, soit la perversion. Du bout des lèvres, John, de tes lèvres, tu as fait tout valser et le plus convenu de nous deux ce n'est pas toi, quel sombre ignorant ai-je été ! car qu'attendais-je, pataugeant ridiculement dans la plus ordinaire des imageries sensuelles ? Je te voulais fiévreux et impatient, tu n'as été que bonté et lenteur…

C'est très embêtant cette manie que tu as, quand tu entres quelque part, de mettre sens dessus-dessous tout ce que j'avais soigneusement rangé. Remarque, j'aurais dû le prévoir. Y a-t-il quelque chose en Sherlock Holmes que tu n'aies pas somptueusement désordonné ? Voilà, c'est tout toi, tu arrives, avec ton air innocent, personne ne te regarde, tu passes incognito, sous les radars, les idées sont claires et ordonnées, une chose pour chaque place, une place pour chaque chose, et quand tu repars, ton œil s'allume, un peu taquin, tout est en bazar et tu dis : « c'est mieux comme ça, non ? »

Tes baisers, John, et ta bouche, ta bouche… Si je m'écarte un peu de toi, je peux la voir. Elle ne paie pas de mine, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, commune et étroite ligne rose. Quand tu doutes ou hésites, tu as une certaine façon de la mettre en avant, plissant et rassemblant tes lèvres, comme un petit museau qui pointe. Cette moustache que tu portais après mon retour était un affront à la beauté et au pouvoir de ta bouche et si j'ai longtemps cherché quels secrets recélait ton cœur, je sais désormais que tu les cachais sur ta langue. Un baiser, ce n'est rien n'est-ce pas ? Des milliards sont échangés chaque jour et ça ne fait pas que le monde tourne mieux. Mais donne m'en d'autres, si tu savais le peu de considération que j'ai pour la perte ou la rédemption de ce monde ! et ne te lasse pas, jamais, de prendre possession de ma bouche, et d'y faire jouer, caressante ou autoritaire, vive ou langoureuse, ta si brillante langue.

Tes mains, John, tes mains, qui ne sont pas expertes encore, non, mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas impatient, ta méticulosité m'a gagné et ta timide et curieuse application à tout comprendre, a fait de chacun de tes gestes, par la pleine et entière conscience qu'ils faisaient naître en toi, un écrin dont je ne me savais pas digne. Ta maladresse m'a fait sourire et venant d'un autre que toi, elle aurait pu, face à moi, être un désavantage mais vraiment John, sois en sûr et toi seul possèdes la clé de ce mystère, elle a été la signature de ton pouvoir. Sous ta main, méritante et tenace, j'ai joui et les autres avant toi, aussi expérimentés furent-ils, ombres passantes, n'ont jamais causé ce troublant phénomène : cette compacte présence à moi-même. Tous, ils s'effacent et devant toi pâlissent… N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais, orgueilleux dans l'innocence ? Que ma peau et mon plaisir soient tes prérogatives, annihilant jusque dans ma mémoire les traces d'autres mains et d'autres lèvres ? Tu es un imbécile, John, permets-moi te le dire car tes prétentions, aussi inaccessibles et illégitimes t'ont-elles paru, sont remplies depuis fort longtemps. N'as-tu pas compris au travers de mes confidences, mensongères et trompeuses mais elles étaient nécessaires pour que tu accédasses enfin à l'idée que je suis aussi un corps désirant et désirable, n'as-tu pas compris que ma chair, impénétrable au désir d'autrui, n'attendait que ta main et que si, par le plus grand des malheurs, tu étais resté sourd à mes appels, j'en serais pour autant demeuré tien ?

Vois, John, vers quel état tu m'as conduit et prends-en la pleine mesure. Je ne le dirai pas souvent, j'ai ma fierté, et certaines évidences peuvent être tues, tant les preuves sont criantes.

Les yeux dans les yeux, tu m'as branlé et je n'imagine pas que cette caresse quand tu te la sers à toi-même, ait la même douceur. Dans certains de mes rêves, où mon sexe se confondait avec le tien et où ma main se moulait au fantôme de la tienne, s'activait une poigne sévère et brutale et mon achèvement, obéissant au voile impératif de ton regard, avait souvent le tranchant d'un poignard. Que ne me suis-je égaré en te prêtant ainsi la dureté d'un dompteur ? Cherchant à m'oublier et croyant que ma dissolution ne s'obtiendrait que par la force d'un despote qui me ferait plier, j'avais omis qu'il fut des rois bienveillants et saints. Tu crois ne rien savoir et pourtant, John, tu sais déjà tout.

Bien sûr, bien sûr, l'emballement de mon cœur au point qu'il aurait pu flancher, mes testicules aussi durs que du granit, la construction fulgurante d'une solide et écrasante pression, l'embrasement de ma queue et de mon cul, cette montée en puissance dont on voudrait qu'elle ne s'achevât jamais et qu'en même temps elle nous libérât mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, « comment ça, ce n'est pas le plus important ? Ah ben quand même… ça veut dire que je l'ai mal fait ? », non, John, ne te méprends pas, tu l'as très bien fait, mais ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la technicité, d'autres moins nobles que le toi le font mieux, non, ce qui compte, c'est la joie… Là où j'espérais secrètement disparaître et m'anéantir entre tes bras, si tu savais John combien il est pesant parfois d'être moi, est survenue la joie, totale et absolue, dansante et généreuse, prolixe et prometteuse « aussi souvent que cet homme posera la main sur toi, je reviendrai », jumelle inséparable de ta jalouse et exclusive bonté. La joie d'être moi, précieux et rare sous ton regard…

Tu as essuyé ta main, mon ventre et le tien avec ton pyjama qui traînait là et, penché sur moi, tu m'observais, je le sentais au travers de mes paupières closes, de tes doigts, timidement, comme si tu craignais de me briser, tu as caressé mes cheveux. Ce geste, aussi léger qu'un souffle, a prolongé mon bonheur. Contre ma hanche, ma conscience se réaffirmant percevait ton désir encore insatisfait. Tout autour de moi, il y avait toi et les bords étaient flous. Comme une ombre planante et bienfaitrice, tu me contenais et si tes mâles instincts retenus par ton attention à mon égard patientaient, l'assurance de ma pleine reddition te comblait, plus que ta prochaine et délivrante éjaculation.

N'est-ce pas un peu trop fort John, cette alchimie entre ton doux contrôle et mon abandon volontaire ? Ne devrions-nous pas faire un pas de côté, nous tempérer avant de plonger dans cet abyme ? Non, non… j'ai trop combattu pour n'obtenir à la fin qu'une fade tiédeur.

J'ai ouvert un œil.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? » ai-je demandé. Etre heureux ne signifie pas l'être benoîtement.

« Faire quoi ?

\- Etre toi. »

Tu m'as souri, tu réfléchissais.

« Eh bien, tu sais, c'est comme en chimie… il faut parfois un catalyseur… »

Tu étais content de toi, tu as baisé mon front.

Rien n'est comparable à ton esprit, John et les autres, tous les autres, ne connaissent ni ta force ni ton intelligence. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle tu fais de moi une bulle de félicité devrait suffire à faire se mettre à genoux tous les imbéciles qui nous entourent. Mais cela doit rester un secret, n'est-ce pas ? La pudeur est notre credo, Baker Street est notre repaire, personne n'entre, rien ne sort.

Mes mains ont trouvé tes hanches, tu as frémi.

« Est-ce que contrairement à toutes les lois de la chimie, le catalyseur a le droit de se mélanger au réactif ? »

Tes yeux fixaient ma bouche et ton regard était lourd. Il y a des limites à la maîtrise de soi.

« Le mot _impossible_ a-t-il encore cours ici ? »

Jusqu'au bout John, tu auras l'art de trouver les mots pour me séduire.

Mes doigts ont glissé, suivant l'angle de tes os iliaques, et après cette solide et mobile dureté, troublant contraste, le moelleux de ton cul. Tu as passé une jambe en travers des miennes, me montais-tu dessus John ? et ton érection, implorante maîtresse, s'est consolée sur mon fémur. Les mains pleines de tes fesses, j'ai de grandes mains, tu as un petit cul, un délicieux et rebondi petit cul, comment ces muscles que nous sollicitons et maltraitons toute la journée peuvent chez certaines personnes garder toute leur fermeté et devenir chez d'autres ces choses flasques sans aucun attrait ? le tien par son maintien en ferait pâlir mille autres, j'ai pivoté légèrement pour te faire face, veillant à ne pas lâcher mon butin, sais-tu John que te voir de dos, quand tu ne portais pas ces horribles parkas, a souvent été un moyen de faire dériver mes pensées ? j'ai eu des passe-temps honteusement prosaïques à tes côtés. Le coude sur lequel tu t'appuyais a flanché et ta tête est retombée sur l'oreiller, tu as gémi « Oh Sherlock… » car ma poigne, toute franche qu'elle était, n'en était pas moins intentionnelle : je me suis faufilé dans ton sillon. Moite et ensorcelant repli dans lequel j'ai coincé mes doigts, comme d'autres coincent les leurs dans une porte, je connais John, pour cet endroit, des caresses qui font perdre la tête. Combien de minutes sauras-tu tenir avant de m'implorer lorsque, une fois que tu m'en auras donné la permission, j'apposerai ma langue sur ton anus ? Ces défis n'en sont pas, la compassion est le sentiment qui m'est le plus étranger, et tu pourras invoquer tous les saints du paradis, je peux t'affirmer sans risque de me dédire que le jour où tu m'autoriseras à te lécher là, tes suppliques auront sur ma volonté l'effet d'un aiguillon. Mais nul n'est besoin d'attendre la précision de cette caresse pour te voir fléchir, il a suffi que je coulisse gentiment dans ta fente pour que tu fermes les yeux et rues contre moi « Je t'en prie Sherlock…

\- Prie, John… prie… »

Tu as poussé un soupir grave et lourd, qui valait tous les jurons auxquels tu m'as habitué, sous le voile de tes cils tu as vu mon sourire cruel et j'ai tracé ma route.

Tout le long de ton corps, irrésistible bûcher, j'ai rampé, en gardant comme seul point d'ancrage ton admirable fessier où mes mains s'accrochaient.

Ton torse a la chaleur et la robustesse de ces chênes centenaires qui entouraient Musgrave Hall et qui ont peuplé les voyages oniriques de mon enfance. Sous ma bouche, la douceur de ta peau avait le goût de cette écorce sur laquelle je m'amusais à érafler mes lèvres. J'ai voulu de chacun de ces arbres, imperturbables et protecteurs, faire un de mes alliés, et les ai tous enlacés, fragile étreinte d'un enfant, croyant entendre dans le murmure du vent qui faisait chanter leur feuillage la promesse que mes rêves seraient à l'abri. Aussi loin que pouvait porter mon regard et tordant mon cou à m'en faire mal, je n'ai jamais pu voir leurs cimes. « Plus tard, me disais-je, quand je serai grand, je grimperai tout en haut ». J'ai tremblé contre toi et sur ta poitrine, j'ai posé ma joue. Sous mon oreille palpitait ton cœur mais les arbres n'ont pas de pouls. Homme immense qui contient toute ma vie, tu as chuchoté, comprenant sans comprendre : « je suis là… » et tes bras, plus noueux qu'une liane, ont bercé mon trouble.

Mon souffle, inspiration et expiration profondes, comme un frisson sur tes mamelons, ton prénom « John… », sentence magique qui apaise mes tempêtes, ta sublime bonté « n'aie pas peur… », tes baisers dans mes cheveux, comme des ailes rejoignant leur nid, tes paumes sur mes épaules, enceinte fortifiée…

A hauteur de mon front, à portée de vue, cette cicatrice, qui par temps de chagrin fait pleurer ton épaule, a attiré ma bouche et mes doigts, prisonniers consentants de l'antre chaude qu'ils ne voulaient quitter, n'ont pas migré jusqu'à elle. Seules, ma langue et mes lèvres, solitaires dans leur exploration, ont comblé cette excavation qui a meurtri et ta chair et ta fierté. Tu as voulu me gronder « non Sherlock… » puis tu as cédé sous l'ardeur d'un baiser plus servile. Oublie, John, les morsures qui font plier ton âme, et avec moi, bénis celle-ci qui t'as conduit jusqu'à moi, somptueux stigmate qui a changé mon monde et, dans le firmament où seul, je t'autorise à tourner, brille enfin.

Rassuré contre toi et préoccupé de nouveau par mon unique objectif, j'ai repris ma course. Les poignées d'amour qui causent parfois ton embarras lorsque tu jettes un regard critique sur ta silhouette « l'âge n'a pas que des avantages… » ont charmé mes lèvres et attendri mes baisers. Tu as ri, entre la gêne chatouilleuse et l'excitation fébrile.

Et puis, et puis… les corps ont une conscience qui leur est propre, ma progression m'a mené entre tes cuisses, tu avais poliment basculé sur le dos, et mes mains désespérément immobiles, insectes géants pris dans l'ambre de ta chair et écrasées contre le matelas, n'ont pas bougé. Il est des nécessités que même la raison ne peut discuter. Je t'ai tiré à moi.

Nature sauvage et broussailleuse, peu entretenue car peu visitée, un peu de soin, John, s'impose ici désormais pour recevoir le promeneur solitaire que je compte être, tronc vibrant et épais, encoche suintante de ta sève montante…

« Vas-tu dans un futur proche me rendre mon cul ?

\- Non… et le reste non plus. »

J'ai englouti ta queue.

Autour de moi, tu as replié tes genoux et dans cet espace clos où tu m'accueillais, j'étais chez moi.

Ô délice incomparable ! Ta dureté, signe éclatant de ta fragilité, ta saveur aux arômes virils, ta douceur pulsative, ton déhanchement encore contrôlé contre ma langue…

Tu as juré, tes blasphèmes sont toujours enthousiastes, et sans hésitation, tu as mis tes mains dans mes cheveux. Tu retenais, pauvre malheureux croyant encore en son courage, les sursauts involontaires de tes hanches. Incliné devant toi, les mains pendues à tes fesses, j'ai scruté ton visage où se lisaient la tendresse et la perdition, indiscernables. Satisfait au-delà du raisonnable, j'ai fait ma bouche plus grande et contre mon palais en fête a cogné ton gland. As-tu vu John, l'harmonie parfaite entre la courbure de ma langue et la rondeur de ta queue ? N'est-il pas établi désormais, par cette expérience hautement démonstrative, qu'aucun autre réceptacle n'aura la faveur de recevoir ton merveilleux désir ? Que moi, que moi…

Etourdi par ma conquête et un peu présomptueux, tu me connais, j'aime prendre des risques, j'ai voulu te mener plus loin et te savoir sous mes caresses, entièrement défait. Perdu entre tes cuisses, baignant dans ton odeur, inondé par tes soupirs et tes gémissements, qui à mes oreilles résonnaient comme la plus pure des abdications, je t'ai sucé plus fort, en creusant mes joues et mes doigts, timides mais velléitaires ont tenté, là où personne avant moi, je m'en doute, ne t'avait encore touché, une excursion pénétrante.

Adorable et dangereux homme, tu n'as pas protesté, tu as levé les fesses pour me faciliter l'accès et ta queue poussée vers l'avant par ce mouvement, a envahi ma gorge. Autour de nous, tout dansait et rien n'était stable, ni ton sexe entre mes lèvres, ni mon index dans ton cul, ni ton bassin, indomptable berceau où nos désirs se rejoignaient. Le rythme délibérément lent que nous nous sommes imposés, la frénésie s'accompagne souvent d'un plaisir émoussé, et je suis comme toi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps est une notion dépassée, cet adagio a enflammé mon ventre et ma bouche, habitée par toi, comme un organisme fait sa mue, est devenue un organe dont j'aurais pu jouir. Sur le point de céder, tu as raté une note et voulant m'avertir de ton imminence, tu as répété mon nom « Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock… », sans reprendre ton souffle, au bord de l'asphyxie. Tu n'es pas de ces hommes qui se plaignent, tu n'es pas non plus de ceux qui crient. Ceux qui croient me séduire en m'apportant sur un plateau des énigmes irrésolues peuvent aller se rhabiller, cette litanie murmurante surpassera toujours tous les puzzles par le frisson de bonheur qu'elle a fait courir sur ma peau. Délicat amant aux usages courtois, tu as voulu relever ma tête en tirant sur mes cheveux. Es-tu idiot, John ? N'as-tu pas compris que j'attendais ce présent depuis des années ? J'ai grogné et ce son guttural, grossier dans sa formulation mais précis dans sa signification, t'a converti et, abandonnant tout, tu es venu sur ma langue.

Brûlante potion, à la viscosité jugée parfois répugnante, mais qui a enchanté mes papilles et embaumé ma gorge. Je t'ai gardé tendrement dans ma bouche, déglutissant ton offrande, et j'ai libéré tes fesses.

A l'abri de tes bras croisés sur ton visage, tu respirais difficilement.

C'est un spectacle fascinant, John, de te voir jouir, d'en être la cause et d'assister ensuite à ton retour parmi les vivants. Lentement, ta chair s'apaise, tes lèvres conservent un léger tremblement, sur toute ta peau, comme une vague, un frémissement passe et repasse, tes poumons, qui à ton paroxysme pourraient sauter en dehors de tes côtes réintègrent docilement leur cage, tu ouvres les yeux…

Je t'ai lâché, mon envie capricieuse de te dorloter encore se taisant devant ton éventuel inconfort. J'attendais.

Tu m'as guetté sous tes coudes relevés. Tu m'as souri. Un sourire de victoire et d'incrédulité.

« Viens là, viens là… Viens là… » as-tu dit en ouvrant tes bras.

Nous avions construit, Victor et moi, une cabane, elle n'était pas dans les arbres, les branches étaient trop hautes et nous étions trop petits pour les atteindre, elle était enfouie dans un buisson très épais et il fallait ramper au travers des ronces pour y parvenir. Mes mains et mes joues ont laissé sur ces épines de fréquentes gouttes de sang et le taillis était si compact et dense que même par grand vent, nous y étions à l'abri. Etonnés que nous fûmes que la nature eût percé au cœur de cette végétale obscurité un espace ouvert, nous fîmes de cette clairière le repaire des pirates et là, nous entreposions nos trésors : des galets aux formes improbables, le squelette d'un renard, blanc et lisse, une timbale en argent que j'avais volée à ma mère, le stylo-plume de Mycroft, une médaille aux inscriptions indéchiffrables trouvée dans le lit de la rivière… Cette cachette, nous seuls la connaissions et assis sous ce dôme, ignorant les appels inquiets de mes parents, j'ai longtemps attendu le retour de mon ami, entêté petit garçon. C'est dans tes bras, John, que j'ai retrouvé ce souvenir.

Le silence et la paix.

« Tu m'as tout fait, tout fait… tu es incroyable, as-tu murmuré en caressant mon dos.

\- Je suis persuasif »

J'ai baisé l'arrondi de ta mâchoire. Angle volontaire et mortellement aimable.

« Ça pour l'être, tu l'es… Quand me laisseras-tu tranquille ?

\- Quand tu seras mort ? »

Tu m'as serré plus fort.

« Menteur… je suis sûr que là non plus tu ne m'y laisseras pas…

\- Sans moi, tu risques de t'y ennuyer aussi. »

Tu as ri, fier et content.

Nous avons basculé sur le côté, tu as tiré la couette sur nous et tu t'es blotti contre moi.

« Je peux ? as-tu risqué, incertain.

\- Tu veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors… prends tes aises. »

Et tu n'as pas bougé. De toute la nuit. Qui a dit que Sherlock Holmes trainerait toute sa vie un pessimisme amère et un cœur acide ?

Il est presque sept heures, bientôt l'heure de Rosie, étrange d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez.

Contre moi, tu t'éveilles. Les contours de ton être, brouillés par le sommeil se reprécisent. Tu prends ton temps, tu m'auras appris la lenteur, je ne pensais pas y prendre tant de plaisir. Entre mes jambes, les tiennes s'étirent. Tu ouvres les yeux.

« Hey…

\- Bonjour John… »

Tu lèves vers moi un regard encore rêveur et déjà mutin.

« Salut beau brun… »

Mes mains sur ta taille resserrent leur prise. Tu frottes ton front sur ma poitrine pour en effacer la brume. Tu y déposes un baiser et en miroir, tu fais glisser tes bras autour de moi.

Si tôt et déjà enclin au flirt ?

Ce choix que tu as fait il y a quelques semaines en initiant ce premier pas dans ma direction, et le prélassement que tu affiches ce matin, assumant tout et même t'y complaisant, annoncent des jours, parenthèse enchantée, auxquels ni nos âges ni nos caractères ne nous ont préparés. Saurons-nous en sortir vivants ?

Il est des paris que j'aime prendre et rien ne m'électrise plus que les défis. Sache aussi que tu es trop fort pour que je te ménage.

Dans le lit, tu rampes à ma hauteur et ta bouche, impitoyable créature dont la perfidie n'est plus à démontrer, se positionne en face de la mienne. Tentation, tentation…

Je me penche vers toi.

« Les baisers qui précèdent le brossage de dents ne sont pas recommandés » avertis-tu en ne faisant rien pour t'éloigner.

Bien, tu as décidé, comme à ton habitude, de me torturer consciencieusement. Si même les coups bas sont autorisés, tu méconnais mon sens de la stratégie. Abrupt et sans pitié.

« John, je te dois la vérité et tu ne vas pas apprécier… »

Je taquine tes fesses, tu soupires.

« Tu pètes au lit… »

Tu écarquilles les yeux.

« Cela fait cinq ans que je subis tes outrages alors si tu crois qu'une éventuelle haleine de poney va me faire reculer… »

Tu éclates de rire et tu me bâillonnes d'un baiser. Je ne croyais pas que tout ceci serait si drôle.

Rire et t'embrasser en même temps, faire glisser ma langue sur les trilles émises par ta gorge comme mon archet caresse les cordes de mon violon, cueillir aux coins de tes lèvres les perles de ta salive, sentir nos deux corps coulisser l'un contre l'autre, lécher les poils de ta barbe sur ton maxillaire, offrir gracieusement mon cou au mordant de tes dents, ouvrir mes cuisses sous l'habile pression de ton genou, ébouriffer tes cheveux en les fouillant avec mes doigts, te laisser prendre le dessus en m'abandonnant sous toi, t'entendre dire et le dire avec toi « oui… oui… »…

Erection contre érection… c'est reparti pour un tour… qu'allons-nous inventer ce matin ?

Comme un rapace se fige avant de plonger sur sa proie, tu te penches au-dessus de moi.

« Tu me plais… tu me plais vraiment beaucoup…

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. »

Un baiser… ma foi… très, très approfondi. J'aime bien ton petit côté appliqué…

« Au point de rester toute la journée au lit ? » Ne Laissons rien au hasard et à l'incertitude…

« Pas travail aujourd'hui… Libre comme l'air… »

Sujet-Verbe-Complément ? Tu n'en es plus capable ?

« Parce qu'il nous faudra au moins toute la journée… j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre… John… »

Des doigts nonchalants sur la peau sensible de mes cuisses.

Ta langue sur mon ventre.

Tu ne relèves pas la tête. Tu t'adresses à mon nombril ?

« Vraiment ? Une seule journée ? … je pense que tu évalues mal… »

Je n'ai jamais compris la fonction de cet appendice, à part celle de nous rappeler que nous sortons tous de l'utérus d'une femme, vulgaires mammifères. Le vice éhonté avec lequel tu mouilles le mien pourrait me convaincre que j'ai mésestimé l'importance de cet orifice.

« Oui… John… effectivement… effectivement… la leçon mérite une assez longue session… »

Je vais bloquer mes mains sous ma tête, c'est un bon compromis, si je me laisse toute latitude, je risque de te blesser en te plaquant un peu trop vivement sur le matelas.

« J'ai fait médecine, tu sais ça ? Rien ne me fait peur en termes d'apprentissage… et tu sais ce que mes profs disaient de moi ?

\- Non… »

Mes poils pubiens sont humides d'autre chose que de ma sueur. Tu es un vilain imitateur mais continue… continue…

Ma pensée est en train de se faire la malle. Pas bien du tout…

« Que j'étais un élève très assidu… »

Vraisemblablement oui…

Oh John…

… Pas furtifs sur le parquet du couloir…

« John…

\- Mmh ?

\- John… écoute… »

Le grincement de la poignée…

« Oh merde ! »

Tu réintègres promptement ta place dans le lit.

Tes cheveux en bataille, ton air hébété, je pourrais mourir de rire.

« Papa ? »

* * *

(*) André Vésale, anatomiste italien du XVIe sc, fut le premier à effectuer des dissections sur les cadavres de condamnés à mort.

(**) Ambroise Paré, anatomiste français du XVIe sc, est considéré comme le fondateur de la chirurgie moderne.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... bon, ben en fait ce n'est pas fini. J'ai finalement prévu un chapitre 7, plus léger, pour rire...

Alors, revenez la semaine prochaine!

Des bises...


	7. Rosie

Je n'aime pas le porridge. A la place, je voudrais manger des céréales comme celles de Jade : croustillantes avec des copeaux de chocolat ou beaucoup de fruits rouges. Mais papa ne veut pas, il dit que c'est bourré de sucre et que nous méritons mieux que d'être les victimes aveuglées de la publicité. Peut-être mais les céréales que la maman de Jade lui achète sont définitivement meilleures que le porridge.

« Dis Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne manges pas de porridge ?

\- Parce que j'ai fini ma croissance.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, Rosie, mon organisme n'a plus besoin de tous les nutriments essentiels présents dans le porridge mais dont, toi, tu as besoin.

\- Pour faire quoi ? »

Sherlock arrête de lire son journal et il me regarde. Avant, bien sûr, il a haussé ses sourcils et levé les yeux au ciel. Je fais la même chose, c'est une grimace que je voudrais savoir faire parfaitement, ça fait beaucoup rire mes copines. Il soupire un grand coup.

« Du calcium pour fabriquer ton système osseux, des protéines pour fabriquer tes muscles, des sucres lents pour faire fonctionner ton cerveau.

\- Mon cerveau fonctionne très bien. Merci.

\- Parce que tu manges du porridge.

\- Mouais… »

Il est drôle, Sherlock. Lui, il ne mange pas de porridge et pourtant son cerveau, il en parle tout le temps. Non, il ne mange pas de porridge, à la place, le matin, il boit du café et il mange les tartines que lui beurre papa. Plus tard, je serai comme lui : je boirai du café le matin et du thé, beaucoup de thé, des litres de thé, toute la journée, et je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aimera tellement qu'il me fera mes tartines le matin. Et en plus, des fois, il ne les mange même pas et il me les donne.

Avant de manger ce foutu porridge, je vais faire un beau quadrillage sur le dessus. Comme la grille du sudoku qui est au dos du journal de Sherlock. Je l'ai déjà fait hier soir, ce sudoku, il était trop facile. Dans les journaux, ils écrivent vraiment n'importe quoi parce qu'au-dessus du sudoku, il y a écrit « pour confirmés » et de toute façon, Sherlock le dit aussi tout le temps : « dans les journaux, ils n'écrivent même pas la moitié de la vérité ». Pourquoi il les lit alors ?

Sherlock abaisse le coin de son journal.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, Rosie. Tu l'as fait hier ce sudoku alors ne fais pas comme si tu le résolvais seulement ce matin.

\- N'importe quoi ! Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? J'ai rien marqué dans les cases.

\- Parce que tu viens de l'avouer à l'instant même… »

Oh crotte ! Il m'a encore eue ! Il est très en forme ce matin. Il faut que je fasse gaffe.

Il plie convenablement son journal, en deux puis en quatre, en laissant bien en apparence une certaine page. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire ensuite.

Il sirote son café en me regardant. Crache le morceau, Sherlock ! J'aime bien cette expression, c'est Tommy qui me l'a apprise. Il a un grand frère trop sympa.

« D'ailleurs, les sudokus, c'est trop facile pour toi maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de passer aux mots croisés.

\- Et comment je ferais ? Je sais même pas lire »

Il pose sa tasse et me fait un petit sourire, genre : on a un secret tous les deux.

« Ça c'est que tu essaies de faire croire à ton père pour qu'il continue à te lire des histoires tous les soirs mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est entièrement faux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est toi qui raconte des histoires…

\- Rosie ! Tu as appris l'année dernière avec les lettres du Scrabble. On ne ment pas au plus grand détective du Royaume-Uni. »

Il a l'air si content de lui, il m'énerve tellement que je pourrais lui renverser mon bol de porridge sur les genoux. Il serait sacrément furieux si je salissais sa belle robe de chambre. Et pourquoi moi, je n'ai pas une aussi belle robe de chambre ? qui brille et qui froufroute ? « Parce que, ma chérie, je ne vais pas payer une fortune pour une robe de chambre en soie que tu ne pourras plus mettre dans six mois quand tu auras grandi », ça c'est papa qui le dit, comme si on manquait d'argent alors que, par exemple, Mycroft en a plein et qu'il serait trop content de nous en donner. Mais papa ne veut rien devoir à Mycroft, dit-il, par contre moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais, je vais lui demander de m'offrir une robe de chambre en soie, je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord, rien que pour embêter papa. Et Sherlock…

J'inspire un grand coup. Papa dit toujours que j'ai beaucoup de self-control. Comme lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Que papa a beaucoup de self-control.

Je lève mon pouce.

« De un, Sherlock, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu apprendre à lire avec les lettres du Scrabble puisque tu en as perdu la moitié.

\- Je ne les ai pas perdues, je les ai utilisées pour une enquête.

\- On ne les a jamais retrouvées quand même. »

Il me fait un petit geste de la main.

Je lève mon index.

« Et de deux… »

Attention, celle-là, elle va faire mal…

« Tu n'es pas le plus grand détective du Royaume-Uni… »

Son sourcil droit monte, monte. On dirait un accent circonflexe.

« Puisque c'est moi. »

Il me fait un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre. Ce qu'il y a avec Sherlock, c'est que je n'arrive pas à le mettre en colère. Quoi que je dise, j'ai toujours l'impression de lui faire un cadeau.

« Très intéressant… et pourriez-vous, mademoiselle Watson, étayer votre proposition ? »

Il me vouvoie maintenant, j'aime bien quand il fait ça, ça veut dire qu'il est franchement content.

Je m'assoie en tailleur sur ma chaise et je repousse mon bol de porridge.

« Mais je vous en prie, monsieur le détective. En attendant, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une tartine à la place du porridge ?

\- Votre père désapprouverait.

\- Mon père n'est pas là. Il est encore au lit.

\- Avec un yaourt alors ? Pour le calcium…

\- S'il le faut, mais à la vanille, s'il vous plaît »

Il se lève, ouvre le frigo et sort un yaourt pour moi. Puis il met un toast à griller dans le grille-pain. Paraît-il qu'avant, quand je n'étais pas née, quand papa n'avait pas encore rencontré maman, Sherlock mettait toujours des trucs bizarres dans le frigo et dans le grille-pain. Mamy Martha m'a même raconté qu'un jour elle a failli mourir parce qu'un doigt a sauté du grille-pain devant ses yeux. Un doigt ! Je voudrais tant faire griller des doigts avec Sherlock. Il m'a promis que plus tard, quand je serai plus grande, vers mes treize ans, mais il ne faut pas le dire à papa, on irait voir Molly à la morgue.

Il beurre ma tartine, il rajoute de la marmelade d'orange, celle que je préfère et me tend une cuillère pour le yaourt.

« Tartine, yaourt… explication de votre théorie, mademoiselle Watson…

\- D'abord, je mange, vous permettez ? Il ne faudrait pas que mon organisme en pleine croissance me lâche une fois que je serai à l'école.

\- Faîtes, faîtes… j'ai tout mon temps. »

N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse tous les deux ! A l'école, je n'ai aucun copain aussi drôle que lui… Il m'a dit un jour que c'était très important d'avoir des copains, je me rappelle que papa qui faisait la vaisselle à ce moment-là, avait cassé deux verres en entendant ça et qu'il était sorti précipitamment de la cuisine. Sherlock avait dit « Oh ça va John ! ça n'est pas si énorme ce que je dis » en levant les bras en l'air et papa avait répondu : « Ben si quand même, surtout venant de toi… » Et puis Sherlock m'avait dit : « moi, je n'ai eu que deux amis : ton papa et le jour où je l'ai rencontré a été le plus beau jour de ma vie… » Et là, papa avait fait un sourire complétement idiot. En général, ils sont idiots tous les deux, à se faire des sourires pour n'importe quoi… « Et le deuxième, qui était le premier en fait, il s'appelait Victor, mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien parce qu'il a disparu quand j'étais petit ».

« Et pourquoi il a disparu ? je lui avais demandé. Il a déménagé ?

\- Non. C'est ma sœur qui l'a tué »

Papa avait fait les gros yeux, comme s'il allait se jeter sur Sherlock pour lui arracher ses yeux à lui.

« Quoi ? avait dit Sherlock. Tu veux qu'on mente à cette enfant comme on m'a menti à moi ? »

Papa s'était assis dans son fauteuil en soufflant très fort.

« Non Sherlock mais j'aurais préféré qu'on attende qu'elle soit un peu plus âgée pour lui apprendre ce genre de choses.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour connaître la vérité. »

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça. Je veux tout savoir.

J'avais fait un câlin à papa pour qu'il ne soit pas triste.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, papa, tout ce que me dit Sherlock. Ça ne me fait pas peur.

\- Je sais Rosie, c'est juste que j'aurais voulu que… Oh et puis zut ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des parents normaux… on est tous un peu cinglés dans cette maison.

\- Et on ne s'en porte pas plus mal, avait ajouté Sherlock en faisant une pirouette dans son fauteuil.

\- Ça reste à voir ça Sherlock. »

Papa, il faut toujours qu'il joue au monsieur sérieux mais en vrai, plus Sherlock est fou, plus il est content.

« En tout cas, nous au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas ! »

Sherlock se racle la gorge.

« Mademoiselle Watson, si vous avez fini de vous sustenter et si vous daignez sortir de vos pensées, peut-être pourriez-vous enfin m'expliquer cette théorie fascinante selon laquelle vous êtes un bien meilleur détective que moi ? »

Je me bascule un peu sur ma chaise en poussant sur le bord de la table et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il s'appuie au dossier de sa chaise et étire ses jambes.

« Une… une bien meilleure détective, je suis une fille.

\- Certes. Mais ce n'est pas de votre genre dont il est question ici mais de votre supposée supériorité. »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, j'aime bien le faire mariner un peu.

« Je sais déduire sans preuve.

\- Tiens donc ! Si tel est le cas, c'est réellement exceptionnel… donnez-moi alors un exemple de vos talents hors-du-commun.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre de jus d'orange ?

\- Faire durer le suspens ne vous sauvera pas. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Bon, ce n'est pas tip-top en termes de sourire parce que j'ai une dent en moins en bas. Dans ma classe, il y a des élèves qui croient encore qu'une petite souris vient chercher la nuit sous notre oreiller la dent qu'on a perdue dans la journée. C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Comme si les souris en avaient quelque chose à faire des dents que les enfants perdent. Mes dents, elles sont dans une boîte, avec une mèche de cheveux de maman, que papa a rangée dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Il me sert un verre de jus d'orange. Je prends mon temps pour le boire. Il pianote sur la table en me regardant. Je peux faire craquer n'importe qui. J'essuie ma bouche avec la manche de mon pyjama. Mais comme je suis une fille super cool…

« Ma maîtresse… elle a un nouveau fiancé…

\- Oui… et…

\- Je l'ai trouvé toute seule.

\- Sans indice ?

\- Pas le moindre… »

Il réfléchit en me fixant puis se rejette en arrière.

« Impossible… tu crois qu'il n'y a pas d'indice mais il y en a, forcément. Ton jeune âge et ton manque d'expérience ne te permettent pas encore d'analyser correctement les faits qui te mènent à cette conclusion. Tu n'as pas de sixième sens, tu es juste bombardée d'informations implicites dont tu n'as pas conscience. A moins que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que tu te trompes.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais. »

C'est sa phrase fétiche. Il me fait une grimace. Il pose ses mains à plat sur la table.

« OK. Analysons les faits alors…

\- Pas de problème. »

Il se ressert une tasse de café. Je me ressers un verre de jus d'orange.

« Nouveau rouge à lèvres.

\- Elle n'en met pas.

\- Nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

\- Non.

\- Vêtements plus seyants, soin particulier apporté à sa toilette ?

\- Elle ne porte que des jeans.

\- Utilisation frénétique du portable pendant la journée ?

\- Non. »

Il se gratte la tête. Allez, Sherlock, reconnais que je suis plus intelligente que toi…

« Humeur joyeuse sans raison ? Sourire béat quelles que soient les circonstances ? Attention fluctuante ?

\- Non, non et non. Aucun changement. »

Il referme sa robe de chambre et fait un petit tas avec des miettes de pain qui traînent sur la table.

Ma maman m'a laissé des vidéos. Une pour chacun des mes anniversaires jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Dans celle de cette année, je la regarde souvent, avec ou sans papa, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et que j'ai changé sa vie. Elle me dit aussi de ne pas être trop gentille, surtout avec Sherlock. Elle dit : « Embête-le souvent, il t'en aimera d'autant plus. »

« Eh bien Rosie, je suis au regret de te dire que tu as tort. Ta maîtresse n'a pas de nouveau fiancé. Tu fabules.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé que je sois plus forte que toi. Mais. J'ai. Raison.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend vous chamailler depuis la chambre… merci pour le réveil d'ailleurs. »

C'est papa. Il a les cheveux complétement en pétard et il a mal remis son pyjama. Les boutons ne sont pas dans le bon sens. Il se gratte la barbe.

« Ah… John… »

Voilà que ça recommence : ils se regardent comme des idiots. Quand Sherlock regarde papa, c'est comme s'il venait de trouver le vaccin contre le cancer. Je veux bien que papa soit intelligent et beau et tout, mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer. J'ai pris une décision, je ne serai jamais amoureuse, ça donne vraiment l'air ridicule. Définitivement. Et en plus, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises. J'ai bien trop d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

« Sherlock… »

C'est proprement dégoûtant…

« Bonjour mon cœur » dit papa en s'approchant de moi. Il m'embrasse sur le front que je tends. Hum, il ne sent pas très bon et il pique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas mangé ton porridge ?

\- Sherlock m'a fait des tartines.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu manges du porridge.

\- C'est la faute de Sherlock. »

Je jette un œil de l'autre côté. Sherlock prend un air scandalisé. On dirait qu'il vient de voir la Reine toute nue.

« Cette enfant est une menteuse invétérée. Il faut revoir son éducation de fond en comble. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, John. »

Papa me sourit. Ça veut dire : bravo ma fille, continue !

Il fait le tour de la table et se sert une tasse de café.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour que je prenne des résolutions aussi radicales » dit-il en humant son café. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Je vais tout raconter à Jade qui le répétera à sa maman. Comme ça, elle arrêtera de vouloir me parler de papa. J'en ai assez qu'elle fasse comme si je ne comprenais pas. Je comprends tout. Mieux qu'elle.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? demande papa.

\- Ta fille, ici présente, prétend, sans la moindre honte, savoir déduire sans preuve. Pourrais-tu, je te prie, user de ton autorité, si tu en as encore sur elle, et lui expliquer que c'est impossible ? »

Sherlock, il aurait dû faire comédien. On aurait pu aller au théâtre et au cinéma gratuitement.

« Ça n'est pas surprenant. Ne dit-on pas que les enfants ont un sixième sens ? »

Il attrape la main de papa.

« John, sois courageux. Ne te laisse pas influencer par ce démon en pyjama rose… »

Papa pose sa tasse de café et prend la main de Sherlock. Il la regarde comme s'il découvrait à l'instant qu'elle existe. La situation devient intéressante même si elle risque d'être un peu dégoûtante. Je vais enfin voir… des trucs.

Je me tais. Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Ni me faire remarquer.

Papa tousse et se tourne vers moi. Zut ! Il ne m'a pas oubliée.

« Rosie, ferme les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te le demande.

\- Mais pourquoi ? »

Il soupire. S'il croit que je vais obéir sans rien dire…

Il rougit et fronce les sourcils en même temps. Papa, lui aussi, il aurait pu faire comédien mais il ne le fait pas exprès.

« Je veux embrasser Sherlock.

\- Où ça ?

\- Rosie !

\- Sur la bouche ?

\- Rosie ! Ferme les yeux, bon sang…

\- Oh, ça va ! »

Sherlock est tout rouge aussi mais c'est plus parce qu'il se retient de rire.

Je mets mes mains sur mes yeux.

« Je ne vois rien, papa, je te promets. Tu peux y aller. »

Papa ronchonne. Puis je n'entends plus rien. Juste un petit bruit. Comme quand on lèche une glace.

J'écarte mes doigts.

De ma vie, jamais, jamais, je ne tomberai amoureuse. Il est hors de question que je devienne stupide au point d'accepter de mettre ma langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a aucun sens…

N'empêche, il peut dire ce qu'il veut Sherlock mais je suis plus intelligente que lui. Parce que ça, je l'avais prévu depuis très, très longtemps. Et même avant lui.

Tout doucement, le visage coincé entre les mains de papa, Sherlock tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil.

« Sherlock… » gronde papa. Puis « Rosie… tes yeux… »

Je sursaute et je replace mes doigts sur mes yeux.

Papa, il ne faut pas l'embêter…

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini...

C'est bientôt Noël alors soyez généreuses : envoyez des reviews, envoyez...

Bises.


End file.
